LoveSick
by DarkAngelKiller
Summary: "Una serie de asesinatos han atraído la atención de los creepys. Esto hace que Slenderman se decida a investigarlos para averiguar de quien se trata. En el camino Jeff y Slender se topan con un par de gemelos. Jeff the killer trata de asesinar a la gemela, dándose cuenta de sus dones sobrenaturales, y al final, por obras del destino termina enamorado de ella".
1. Prólogo

No se admite ningun tipo de plagio.

Cualquier copia sera reportada.

Disfruten de la lectura :D

Yacia acostada en el suelo, desangrada y con esperanzas de morir.

¿Acaso esto terminaria asi?

Mi hermano peleaba con todas sus fuerzas que pocas le quedaban con su katana que desprendia rayos electricos con un adversario que era terriblemente igual a el, yo solo podia distinguirlo por ese parche en su ojo izquierdo, donde ya no estaba el otro ojo.

Jeff trataba con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta a mi acabando con los sirvientes del enemigo con sus cuchillos viendose desesperado.

Esbozo una sonrisa seca mirandolo con devoción.

¿Quien imaginaria que Jeff The Killer, un asesino despiadado este completamente enfermo pero esta vez por amor?

Y me amaba a mi. Yo a el.

Ambos eramos un desastre, yo era una enferma por amor, el era un psicopata asesino igual enfermo de amor por mi.

Slenderman descuartizaba facilmente a sus adversarios con sus tentaculos manchandose mucho de sangre, Masky y Hoodie, BEN, Eyeless Jack, Liu igual luchaban.

La muerte negra; Mi hermana desmembraba a sus adversarios con algo de dificultad teniendo un corte en su brazo.

Mi alumna Anneliese, era la que apenas y podia en la batalla agarrandose la herida sangrante en su vientre luchando muerte a muerte con una sirviente de mi enemigo mortal quien habia sido mi maestro en el asesinato.

Lo unico que me tranquilizaba... Era que mis queridos hermanos estaban a salvo con Aimi, y con Sally. Ellos estaban a salvo ahorrandose el espectaculo de ver un baño de sangre

¿Y yo? a borde de la muerte.

-Querida alumna.-Me dice esa voz que yo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Levanto la cabeza un poco para toparme con los ojos lilas de mi profesor junto con su jodida sonrisa burlona y guiando su mano a uno de mis brazos.

El crujir de mis huesos se escucho.

Aprieto mi quijada soltando un fuerte grito desgarrador llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de mis dos amados hombres.

-¡Angie!- gritaron Jerson y Jeff, yo jadeo observando con furia a mi profesor, estaba demasiado debilitada como para usar mi poder.

-Si hubieras sido mia. Nada de esto hubiera pasado querida mia.-farfullo el hombre acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura, como pude aparte mi mano a la vez que Jeff gruñia:

-¡Sueltala imbecil!

Sadic rio y guio su mano a mi pecho.

-¡Muevete Angie!-Exclama horrorizado mi hermano, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La mano de mi apresor habia perforado mi pecho.

Toso sangre y miro por ultima vez los rostros horrorizados de mis seres queridos, seres que aprendi a querer de verdad cuando eran temidos por los demas.

Mis adorados y espeluznantes amigos. Mi familia.

Esbozo una sonrisa debil y sangrienta mientras todas mis fuerzas se desvanecen y con ello, Mi vida.

-¡ANGÉLICA!

-¡NO!

Los gritos de Jerson y Jeff fueron lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro, no sin susurrar antes:

-Adiós.


	2. 1: Un nuevo Comienzo

No se Admite ningun tipo de plagio.

Cualquier tipo de copia sera reportada.

Todos los creepys no me pertenecen, unos fueron creados por mi.

Advertencias: Escenas fuertes de goore, Lemmon/Lime, Lenguaje algo obsceno (sensibles abstenerse de leer)

Eso es todo, Espero que les guste. Disfruten de la lectura :)

Abrí los ojos mirando al techo, en un lugar desconocido y en una camilla de hospital.

Sentí que todos mis sentidos se agudizaban, podía ver todo con claridad, olerlo todo y todo en ese lugar olía a medicina, a flores de cerezo y menta... Mi olor con el de mi hermano.. También podía escuchar más, alguien andaba cerca de mí y de mi gemelo.

¿Dondé estaba?

Me senté en la camilla desconcertada, enseguida un terrible y agudo dolor me recorrió el cuerpo entero; mi corazón latía alocado y sentí mi cuerpo como si se estuviera quemando en llamas, di un gritito apretando los dientes para aguantar el maldito dolor infernal, despues miré asustada buscando a mi hermano gemelo. Me sorprendí con lo que veía.

Ése chico acostado en la otra camilla no se parecía a mi hermano. Mi hermano tenía piel aceitunada, justo como la mía; ahora es piel blanca e inmaculada. Sus facciones de un joven chico de dieciséis años, pasaron a ser más varoniles y joviales; de no ser porque conozco tan bien a mi hermano, habría jurado estar admirando a un extraño. Podía ver sus brazos desnudos y en ellos se marcaban finos músculos, atléticos, anteriormente no se veian tanto. Su cara que ahora debe ser diferente a la mía tenía leves muecas de dolor y sudaba mientras soltaba quejidos en voz baja. Inaudibles para otros pero no para mi.

Aparté mi vista de él y recorrí con la mirada la extraña habitación... No, no era una habitación más bien era un laboratorio.

-A-Angie, -me llama mi hermano con voz ahogada. Lo miro y siento un dolor al verlo sufrir:- ¡Me duele, Angie! ¡Apaga el fuego!-Grita mi hermano comenzando a retorcerse del dolor y soltando desgarradores gritos. Me alarmo y voy a ayudarlo levantandome como si trajera un resorte.

-¡Jerson!-exclame acunando su cabeza entre mis brazos y poniendola en mi regazo meciendola en un desesperado intento para que calme sus quejidos; -Tranquilo Jers, ya paso todo.-le dije acariciandole su cabello con cariño sonriendole tranquila, aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo, al cabo de un rato Jerson dejo de retorcerse y soltar quejidos por el dolor.

-¿Donde estamos Angie?, ¿Como llegamos aquí y por qué tu voz cambio así?- me interrogó con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

\- No lo sé Jerson... No recuerdo mucho.-una línea apareció en mi frente al fruncir el ceño.-Tu también cambiaste mucho...-Le digo distraidamente, Jerson alza ambas cejas.

\- ¿De verdad?- me preguntó confundido.- A ti te creció el cabello y te ves más hermosa.- me dijo este sin importancia.

Lo miré con una ceja en alto.

-Sabemos que de los dos tu saliste mejor.-musité con voz burlona y él frunció el ceño.

\- Deberíamos volver con papá- pronunció. Tragué ásperamente saliva.

-No lo sé Jers... Ya ves lo que paso la ultima vez, ¿Quieres que pase de nuevo? - replique en voz baja, Jerson se levantó de mi regazo y me dio un abrazo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Ella nos juzga sin conocernos bien.-espetó él con furia.- La odio, nos separó una vez y a ti te fue mal con la pendeja de nuestra madre y su esposo.

Me tensé y temblé un poquito recordando algo.

-No me lo recuerdes.-susurré en voz baja estremeciéndome, tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza sonriéndome con ternura.

-No te preocupes Angie, no te volveré a dejar sola como los demás...

-Gracias Jerson.-Lo miré con una sonrisa igual de dulce y él besó mi frente con dulzura.

En ese instante escuchamos a alguien reírse y ambos alzamos la cabeza viendo a un hombre que vestía una bata blanca y sostenía un báculo en las manos.

-Mis lindos gemelitos-musitó con voz suave, ambos fruncimos el ceño recordándolo.- Despertaron y solo duraron 3 semanas así.

Ambos ensanchamos los ojos. Jerson se puso delante de mí en ademán protector.

-¿Que quiere de nosotros?- espetó mi hermano y yo miré al hombre con vacilación por encima del hombro de mi hermano, el no se veia malo...

Sus facciones eran toscas y varoniles, algo apuestas y ya maduras, su piel era acanelada clara, y sus ojos eran de un color marrón casi con bonitos destellos miel, su cabello lo tenía alborotado de color marrón y algo descuidado. su aroma hizo que me ardería la garganta.

Hice un gesto de dolor consiguiendo olvidarlo.

Él me devolvió la mirada y la ablandó un poco, lo que me dio a entender que estaba alerta.

-Bien. Les diré ahora quien soy. Mi nombre es Xavier y soy su creador, Su nuevo padre.

Jerson y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que quiere de nosotros?- Me atreví a preguntar armándome de valor.

Xavier me miró de nuevo y vi... ¿ternura? En su mirada.

\- Nada malo- aseguró:-Les salvé la vida, y los transformé en algo que no existía hasta ahora : En un Vampiro.

Yo y mi hermano lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

-Un vampiro.- repitió suavemente Jerson incrédulo, repitiendo lo que dijo Xavier.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza poniéndose algo alerta con mi hermano, me confundí sin quitar su mirada de él.

-Ustedes son los dos primeros vampiros en existir, son originales.-nos explicó con calma Xavier.- Ahora les diré lo que pasará... Ustedes deben alimentarse de sangre humana o animal. De preferencia humana. Ya que la de los animales no llena...-lo interrumpo.

-Está diciendo que... ¡ ¿Debemos matar gente para alimentarnos?!- Grité algo alterada.

Esas dos opciones no me parecían. Una por que amaba a los animales y odiaba el maltrato animal.

Dos... No me considero una asesina como para asesinar gente solo para alimentarme.

Observé de reojo a mi hermano, este también parecía disgustado.

-Así es ...mi pequeña Angie.-respondió en voz baja.-Si no aceptan una de esas dos opciones podrían morir, y por lo que veo ambos tienen deseos de venganza contra su familia...

Jerson y yo nos tensamos.

-¿Como lo sabe?- Dijo mi hermano receloso y desconfiado.

\- Por algo soy hechicero y lector de mentes, a la pequeña Angie se le nota mucho que tiene ganas de venganza. Yo también la tendría, teniendo a semejante familia, Lo sé todo. Tu madre no hace nada y deja que su padrastro la venda a un tratante de mujeres; Mientras que su padre no quería hijas y su único orgullo son sus 4 hijos varones. Su mujer no hace más que juzgar a Angie por como es y sus gustos, en especial por cierto detallito que terminó en tragedia, y lo que colmó el vaso. Los separó enviando a Angie con su madre y a Jerson sufriendo por no saber nada de ella.- suspiró y nos miró con tranquilidad esperando que haga efecto sus palabras.

Y así pasó.

Me tensé y apreté los puños recordando esos días. Mientras que Jerson igual se tensó apretando los puños y siseando con amenaza.

El odio brillaba en nuestros ojos. Una sed de sangrienta venganza se apoderaba de nosotros.

Rompiendo finalmente el hilo entre la cordura y la locura dejando atrás la cordura.

"Venganza" esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, que a decir por la cara de poker que puso mi hermano sentí que el también quería lo mismo.

Vimos que Xavier sonreía triunfante.

-¿Que debemos hacer?- Coreamos al unisono, aceptando lo que el destino nos tendría preparado.

\- Volverse asesinos, Sus primeras victimas serán su familia; Así cuando vayan asesinando no sientan culpa. Déjense llevar por el odio y su locura.

Ambos asentimos mirándolo atentos.

\- Hay más asesinos, Eso no lo duden. Ellos son más experimentados que ustedes, pueden aliarse con ellos o matarlos por su cuenta; Solo que no pueden matar a unos cuantos, son inmortales como ustedes.

Jerson me miró y le devolví la mirada.

-Slenderman, Ticci Toby, Masky y Hoodie - Susurró Jerson.

-Eyeless Jack, Ofenderman, Trenderman.- Tragué ásperamente y sonrió.

-¿Los conocen?- nos pregunta confundido. Ambos asentimos.

-Leímos sus Creepy pastas-Respondió mi hermano como si fuera obvio, Yo asentí.

-Ya veo. En caso de que no quieran aliarse a los demás "Creepys" tendrán que entrenar y sacar sus dotes vampíricos para que puedan estar a la par.

-De acuerdo.-ambos asentimos.

Xavier solo sonrió complacido y nosotros lo mirábamos atentos.

Un silencio se formo entre nosotros tres, aunque yo tenia mis dudas. Abri mi boca para preguntarselas a Xavier:

-¿Por que nosotros Señor Xavier? ¿Como nos transformo?

El sonrio con amabilidad; - Ustedes son muy jovenes como para dejarlos morir y estaba claro que no iba a dejarlos asi cuando estaban en aquel hospital. En parte les tome cariño durante su estadia en el hospital. Y decidi transformarlos en vampiros mediante un hechizo prohibido.-Jerson lo miro aun mas incredulo mientras que yo me mantenia pensativa.

Jerson ensancho los ojos recordando algo.

-Usted era el doctor que nos atendia.-No lo pregunto si no que afirmo. Ensanche yo tambien mis ojos y volvi mi vista a Xavier en una muda pregunta si era verdad.

Xavier volvio a sonreir con amabilidad y asintio; -Era yo mis queridos gemelitos. Hay varias cosas que debere mencionarles, una de ellas es que se cambiaran el apellido al mio: Walker. Segundo: Ustedes deben tener cuidado con el sol, ustedes se debilitan con ello. Para ello les creare un anillo con verbena. -Ambos lo escuchabamos atentos aunque ladeamos las cabeza coordinadamente interrogantes a lo que Xavier solto una carcajada;-La verbena es un tipo de sustancia que los puede matar pero a la vez los puede protejer del sol. Ustedes tendran fuerza descomunal y velocidad sobrehumana. No seran como los vampiros que parecen mas hadas del bosque que vampiros (N/A: Habla de Crepusculo xD).

-Entendemos. -Asenti comprensivamente apretando el brazo de mi hermano para que se relajara, que todo iba a estar bien. Ahora teniamos un creador y una especie de figura paterna para nosotros.

Xavier me sonrio dulcemente como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos a lo que le devolvi la sonrisa con timidez.

-Empezare los documentos donde ustedes sean legalmente mis hijos. Mientras tanto vayan a hacer sus primeras cacerias.-Nos guiño un ojo con complicidad y salio de la habitación.

Jerson y yo nos miramos entrelazando nuestras manos y juntando nuestras frentes.

-Aun no confio del todo en el. Pero vamos a comenzar nuestra venganza con nuestra querida familia.-dijo Jerson sonriendome, yo rei entre dientes y asenti estando de acuerdo con el.

-Poco a poco Jers. Recuerda que son muchos.-Le recorde y el comenzo a reir de forma sadica.

-Vamos a exterminarlos a todos. Pero primero vamos por tío Mario y su familia.

-Esto sera divertido.-Comente riendo con el de forma psicopata, dandome cuenta que solo unas palabras de Xavier bastaron para despertar en nosotros sed de venganza.

Mi Nombre es Angélica Ulrich ahora Walker y esta es mi historia, de como después de una tragedia que nos rodea a mi hermano Jerson y a mí, nos ha convertido en esto.

En Vampiros asesinos pero con deseos de Venganza... Una sangrienta venganza.

Donde al parecer la vida que nos esperaba también nos llenaría de sorpresas.

Pov Narrador.

5 semanas después...

En un barrio común por la ciudad de México, Iban caminando tranquilamente dos figuras altas y hermosas, tomadas de la mano, Una mas grande que la otra.

El primero era un chico de 16 años con ojos color chocolate y cabello lacio negro cortado en capas, Sus facciones eran apuestas y varoniles aunque juveniles, su tez era pálida, sus ojos y rostro despedían una fuerte señal de amenaza y peligro. Pero a la vez seducian a cualquiera, Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con cadenas, una camisa gris de Megadeth y unos vans negros.

A su lado estaba una chica igual de 16 años. Unos 3 centímetros más baja que el pero igual de hermosa y parecida a su hermano.

Su cabello era lacio y oscuro como el de su hermano, y sus ojos eran de un encantador chocolate oscuro, su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando caer su flequillo en su rostro y otros mechones haciéndola ver más coqueta pero aniñada.

Sus facciones eran angelicales y hermosas, mas aniñadas que las de su hermano. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado de acuerdo a su edad, pechos medianos y cintura estrecha los cuales eran cubiertos por una blusa de tirantes negra, sus toneadas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla gris.

Al igual que su acompañante ella destilaba peligro y amenaza, aunque también eran seductoras ante cualquier rostro masculino.

Los gemelos se detuvieron en la casa de su madre biológica, analizandola con un profundo rencor.

-Jerson déjame por favor a Jesús.- pide su hermana y él la miró sorprendido, pero sonrió de forma torcida.

-Claro que si hermanita, yo me encargo de Roxy, Norma y Sheyla.- le guiñó el ojo travieso y Angie suspiró frustrada.

\- Mínimo déjame matar a Norma...

-Está bien.- aceptó su hermano:- ¿y como piensas matar a nuestra dulce madre?

Angie sonrió de la misma forma que su hermano.

-Ya verás.- contestó mientras sus ojos adquirian un brillo macabro y su gemelo ensanchó su sonrisa torcida.

-De seguro no soportará tanto la tortura.-rió su hermano y Angie se unió a él.-Vamos Angie.

Ella asintió y apretó la mano de su hermano, ambos se agazaparon y saltaron aterrizando en el patio del segundo piso.

Los gemelos sonrieron de forma tétrica y sus hermosos ojos café chocolate cambiaron al color rojo sangre.

Avanzaron a la puerta y la abrieron con cuidado, conforme iban adentrándose a la casa se iban mostrando mas rencorosos, al llegar en su antiguo cuarto se escondieron ahi, mientras que una mujer de unos cincuenta años pasaba por los pasillos de su habitación para ir a la suya.

Siendo lo mas sigilosos posibles se dirigieron a la cocina para ir por su primer objetivo: su padrastro.

Su padrastro seguía despierto, bebía una taza de café mientras tenia la mirada perdida, estando sentado en el sofa de la pequeña sala. Ambos gemelos lo observaron con odio, ocultos detras de las paredes.

Angie volvio a su sonrisa macabra, miró a su hermano y este asiente dandole su permiso, Ella se enderezó y salió del cuarto avanzando donde estaba su padrastro; Rápidamente lo tomó del cuello y le tapó la boca.

-Callado querido Papi- susurró con voz amenazante, Jesús ensanchó sus ojos y forcejeaba pero era en vano. Al parecer la niña tenía ahora más fuerza que él, cuando antes podia tumbarla de un golpe.

-Angie llévatelo al sótano, ahorita te alcanzo con nuestras hermanitas y mamá- dijo tranquilo aunque mirando burlón y rencoroso a su padrastro.

Ella obedeció y se lo llevó al sótano, dejándolo antes inconsciente.

Su hermano la alcanzó en cuestión de minutos con tres chicas cargándolas como si fueran costales de papas.

-¡vamos hermanito apúrate , ¡quiero divertirme!-Se quejó la vampira mirando a su gemelo este sonrió burlón y sin nada de delicadeza las aventó en el suelo, las tres ya estaban amordazadas.

Ambos los contemplaron con asco e infinito rencor, Angie miró a Jerson y este asintió dándole su aprobación.

La pelinegra se agachó a la altura de su padrastro alzando su mano y despertándolo de una bofetada que resono en toda la habitación.

Este despertó sobresaltado y la miró con confusión.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunta cambiando su mirada a una furiosa.-¡Suéltame maldita loca!-Ordenaba furioso.

Angie soltó una risa psicópata y su hermano se unió a ella.

-Parece que no me recuerdas viejo asqueroso.- Espetó ella con acidez.- Soy Angélica. La niña a la que hace quince días vendiste a un tratante de mujeres, A la que ensuciaron el nombre haciéndome perder algo valioso.-escupió con más odio y su hermano Jerson pudo ver en los ojos de su hermana no solo odio, si no tristeza, soledad, ira y deseos de venganza

En cuanto al señor, ensanchó sus ojos horrorizado pero era tarde, Angie había cruzado sus brazos en forma de "X" enfrente de su cuerpo. Jesús comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y ella sonrió tétrica y tensó más sus brazos.

Ahora soltaba gritos desgarradores.

-¡Te hare pagar maldito!.- Espetó furiosa ahora haciendo sus brazos atrás con brusquedad.

El hombre se rajaba la garganta y sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. Las otras tres ni se inmutaban.

-Angie, con tu don de dominar la sangre no es divertido.- decía Jerson tomando el hombro de su hermana. Angie bufó y bajó sus brazos pero sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Que suguieres Jers?- Inquirió ella mirándolo con interés. Jerson sacó un machete y un cuchillo, Jesús los miraba con temor y suplica.

\- Angélica lo siento, perdóname, Lo siento mucho por todo lo que te hice. Pero ¡Por favor no me mates!- gritaba el hombre despertando a las otras dos.

Estas al ver la sangre y a los gemelos con armas punzantes gritaron de terror.

-¡Ay mi cabecita!- Se quejo el mayor de los gemelos, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y haciendo un infantil puchero, Angie repitio su acción gimiendo adolorida, las muy hijas de su mamá le habian perforado los timpanos. Seria una suerte que aun escuchara.

-¡Maldita sea ustedes si gritan!, creo que tendré que callarlos yo.- bufó Angie bajando sus brazos y acercándose a Jesús, este tembló con miedo.

Presentía su muerte, a manos de su peligrosa hijastra.

\- Würden Sie mir Ihre Seele zu nehmen? (¿Puedo tomar tu alma?)- Susurró Angie en un arrullo en perfecto alemán -el cual habia aprendido junto con su hermano cuando vivian con su padre y la mujer de este, en un capricho de su madrastra- antes de tomar el cuchillo con fuerza y atravesarle el cráneo al hombre salpicando un chorro de sangre en todos lados y embarrando su ropa. Sheyla, Roxanna y La madre gritaron de horror y miedo. Angie comenzó a reír de forma psicopata y luego con el cuchillo desgarró al hombre como si fuera mantequilla partiéndolo a la mitad salpicándose la sangre. Ella, con su mano tomó un poco de aquella sangre y la lamió; luego hizo un gesto de asco.

-Iagh... Su sangre no está para nada buena hermanito.-se quejó haciendo un mohin infantil y él rió ante su comentario.

-Que tonta, la sangre de estas tres huele mejor.- decía como si nada y como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Oh. Muero por probarla

Jerson y Angie sonrieron de forma macabra y miraron a las tres.

-¡Suéltenos malditos demonios! ¡ustedes irán a un manicomio por matar a su padrastro!- Chillaba furiosa la mujer derramando lágrimas tanto de temor como de ira, Angie sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Aquella vez que trataste de deshacerte de nosotros... No pudiste conseguir que nos llevaran a los dos y tu quedaste como la loca, ¡ingenuos!.- Angie comenzó de reír desquiciada, disfrutando de todo ello como su gemelo; - Jesús te aconsejó que te deshicieras de nosotros. Lo lograste pero cuando nos separaron y volvi con ustedes, tu maldito viejo me vendió a un enfermo pedófilo.. Ah~ah que mala madre eres al permitírselo.. Ahora recibirás tu castigo...

Angie sin miramientos arrancó con sus manos el brazo de la mujer castaña y esta gritó de dolor desgarrándose la garganta mientras la sangre salía disparada llenándole la ropa y la de Jerson, Roxana y Sheyla, seguidamente Angie se inclino dandoles la espalda para morder el cuello de su madre para beber de su sangre, despues se separo para comenzar a mutilarla ante la mirada asustada de las chicas y la divertida de Jerson quien comenzo a reir de forma ruidosa :

-JAJAJAJAJA esto es hermoso ¿no hermanitas? Creo que quedaría mejor sin orejas y una sonrisa como la del Wasón o Jeff The Killer.-comentaba emocionado Jerson mirándolas de soslayo, Las dos volvieron a gritar aterradas y pidiendo clemencia freneticamente, Angie se enderezo un poco mostrando fastidio en su mirada y puso una mueca de disgusto, estando de espaldas a Jerson y las hermanas Solis.

-Jerson te toca a ti.- pronunció indiferente la chica vampiro irguiéndose por completo y volviendose a ellos, demostrando tener sangre en los labios.

Roxana y Sheila se removieron mas asustadas si era posible.

-¡Por favor chicos ustedes no son así!-bramaba Roxana con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de evitar la muerte de su hermana y la de ella, pero sobretodo tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón.

Los gemelos miraron a las chicas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en sus ojos.

Jerson se acercó a Sheyla y tomó su barbilla mirándola de forma penetrante, Sheyla le retuvo la mirada con miedo y nerviosismo. Sabía por que se fue directo contra ella. Sus ojos avellana claro brillaron con arrepentimiento y suplica.

-Te aprovechaste de mi inocencia, yo solo tenía 13 años. Tú ya tenias los 20... Solo un niño bobo e ingenuo y me sedujiste aun cuando sabias que tu padre y mi madre se casarían...- Angie y Roxanna ensancharon sus ojos, Angie estaba a un lado de su gemelo viendo atenta cada uno de sus movimientos aunque no pudo evitar que la rabia subiera por su cuerpo al saber lo que le paso a su hermano con su hermanastra, dio un paso al frente gruñendo furiosa en dirección de Sheyla mientras que ella lloraba, Su hermano la detuvo con una mano y mirándola con dulzura. Angie lo miró preocupada, este negó y los gemelos regresan su mirada a las hermanas.

-¡Lo siento Jerson!- lloriqueo ella;-perdóname por favor, hare lo que quieras pero por favor no nos hagas nada a Roxana y a mi.- suplicó, Angie miró impasible a su hermano y este solo sonrió complacido.

-Solo me usaste para darle celos a tu actual novio. En cuanto a él... también lo mataré.- comenzó a reír de forma enfermiza.

-Jerson, me aburro.- musitó Angie de forma indiferente, Jerson la miró y luego regresó la mirada a Sheyla, mientras que Roxana se desesperaba más al saber que no podría hacer nada por salvar a su hermana y a ella. También se sentía furiosa por que habían matado a su padre y a su madrastra, para Roxana la madre de los gemelos siempre fue como su mejor amiga después de su hermana Sheyla.

Cerró los ojos con impotencia y volvió a abrirlos bruscamente cuando un desgarrador grito inundó la habitación, entonces vio con horror cómo Jerson había apoyado una mano en la pierna izquierda de Sheyla aplastándosela con poca presión rompiéndosela en el proceso, Sheyla gritaba y derramaba lagrimas mientras que Jerson sonreía de forma macabra y Angie con satisfacción, luego tomó el brazo de Sheyla y lo doblo con poca fuerza.

Mas gritos desgarradores inundaron la habitación, Roxana también gritó observando el macabro espectáculo que sus hermanastros ofrecían.

-¡Basta!- gritó Roxane con lágrimas en los ojos, los gemelos la ignoraron atendiendo a Sheyla, solo Angie la miro de soslayo impasible.

Crack...

Otro crujido mas fuerte seguido de un grito desgarrador, y así fue hasta que prácticamente Sheyla termino rota tanto de piernas como de brazos y dedos.

Ahora solo gemía ya estando moribunda, Jerson sonreía complacido para después mirar a Angie como pidiéndole algo.

La morena asintió y va con Roxana tomándola de las mejillas mirándola de forma penetrante. Ella le devolvió la mirada horrorizada, pensando que finalmente le llegó su turno, a su lado Jerson levantaba sin nada de delicadeza a Sheyla esta solo gimió al no poderse parar por tener sus huesos hechos polvo.

Las pupilas de Roxane se achicaron mientras que las rojizas de Angie se agrandaron.

-Escúchame con atención y harás lo que te diga.- Susurró con suavidad como si hablara con un niño pequeño en vez de una mujer de 20 años, ella asintió lentamente quedando a merced de la joven vampira, Angie le desató las cuerdas de pies y manos sonriendo aun de forma espeluznante, su hermano le dio el cuchillo y Angie se lo paso a Roxana. - Levántate.- Ordenó con frialdad y ella lo hizo aún embobada estando dentro de la hipnosis en que la metio su hermanastra, su hermano le dio a Sheyla a Angie y esta la sujeto en brazos mientras que Sheyla miraba asustada a su hermana al verla con la mirada perdida y con cuchillo en su mano derecha, mientras que los gemelos sonreían socarrones.- Mátala.- Ordenó Angie así sin más sin dejar de mirarla de forma penetrante a los ojos, entonces Roxana se lanza sobre Sheyla la cual grita horrorizada.

-¡No lo hagas Rox! ¡No dejes que te manipule!-Suplicaba Sheyla antes de gritar de nuevo de forma desgarradora al sentir a Roxy apuñalándola en su plano vientre, ensanchó sus ojos sacando sangre de su boca mirando a su hermana con tristeza, está a su vez le devolvió la mirada, con arrepentimiento y lagrimas en sus ojos café claro.

-Lo siento hermana...-Susurró con un hilo de voz antes de sacar el cuchillo y clavárselo en el corazón.-Te quiero Sheyla, perdóname.- sollozó antes de volver a sacar el cuchillo y volverlo a meter en el corazón perforándolo, Sheyla tosió sangre y sonrió con resignación, los gemelos miraban indiferentes todo.

-Te quiero Roxy.- dijo ella antes de caer finalmente muerta en brazos de Angie quien fastidiada se la dio a Jerson, este la mordió en su cuello susurrando antes una frase también en perfecto alemán.

-Schlaf-und Traum kleinen Damm (Duerme y sueña pequeña presa)

Angie bufó mientras le quitaba el cuchillo a Roxana, ella solo la miraba atenta aunque sintiendo rencor por haberla hecho asesinar a su hermana por medio de la hipnosis vampiro, lagrimas llenas de ira y odio salían de sus ojos, la pelinegra solo acaricio los rizos de Roxana con suavidad, sonriendo de forma espeluznante.

-No te preocupes Roxy, ahorita te reúnes con ellos, pero antes...- Angie se abalanzó contra ella y esta saliendo del trance de la hipnosis trató de esquivarla pero Angie la tomó de un brazo y la estampó en la pared, Jerson quien solto a Sheyla se unio a su gemela. Roxana soltó un quejido de dolor pero gritó de forma desgarradora al sentir a los gemelos morder sus brazos succionando su sangre, Angie y Jerson se separaron de ella mirándola con los ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre. Roxana se tomaba con sus brazos las partes mordidas de su cuello.

-Corre.-Corearon ambos sonriendo de forma traviesa y tétrica, Roxana no lo pensó dos veces y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, tropezando por el dolor al sentir el veneno de los gemelos bajar por su cuerpo paralizándola por completo, salió de la casa sin dejar de correr. No oía pasos detrás de ella así que solo acelero el paso hasta que los escucho canturrear.

-Jugemos Roxy~- se escucho la voz cantarina de Angie, Roxana acelero el paso a todo lo que podia ignorando el dolor, el cual se hacia más y más fuerte conforme avanzaba.

Entonces Roxane cayó al suelo paralízada por el dolor retorciéndose y gimiendo constantemente. Delante de ella estaban los gemelos sonriendo de forma maléfica; ambos mirándola de una forma que de inmediato le hizo saber a Roxana que era su fin.

-Schlaf-und Traum kleinen Damm/Ich kann deine Seele zu nehmen?(Duerme y sueña pequeña presa/ ¿Puedo tomar tu alma?)- dijeron ambos acercándose con una lentitud desesperante a la agonizante Roxana.

Entonces se enfocó en la luna mientras se oían gritos desgarradores de Roxana y las risas macabras de los gemelos que en oidos de otros sonaban dulces y angelicales.

En una habitación grande color azul oscuro, dormían plácidamente una pareja sin nada en especial, despreocupados de todo.

La mujer era de piel aceitunada y cabello negro ondulado, sus facciones eran algo lindas y relajadas al dormir, su edad era de unos 27 años. El hombre tenía facciones toscas y varoniles, la piel morena y cabello negro. Este fruncía el ceño mientras dormía.

Dos sombras aparecieron delante de ellos, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes. Jerson y Angie que habían asesinado recientemente a Roxana y tenían sangre en sus ropas, ahora iban con ellos.

-Míralos dormir... como si no les preocupara que dos asesinos entren y los maten. Pero sobretodo olvidandose de los pobres gemelos que debian estar en el hospital muriendose.-se quejó Jerson con amargura, Angie soltó una carcajada por su comentario y este bufo molesto cruzandose de brazos mostrandose berrinchudo. Luego Angie miro curiosa a un hermoso bebé que dormitaba tranquilo en una cunita blanca al lado de sus padres:, el bebé tenía el cabello negro y facciones infantiles, hermosas y angelicales. Ahí Angie sintió un retortijón recorrerle en el estomago, Jerson noto cómo se puso su hermana y siguió la dirección de donde ella miraba, encontrándose con él bebé. Miro de nuevo con tristeza al verle el dolor en sus ojos y sonrió con ternura posando una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Alex puede venir.-dijo así sin más, a pesar de haberse vuelto despiadado también se sentía mal por dejar al niño solo. Sin protección... Sin sus padres a su lado, pero dejarla a sus otros hermanos quienes ya hacían su vida no sería justo.

Angie lo miro y asintió sonriendo levemente, aún con el dolor en sus ojos chocolate.

-A pesar de ser el más grande orgullo de mi padre... Yo le quiero mucho, y siento que es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo a cambio de matar a sus padres.- susurró Angie con voz ahogada.

Jerson hace una mueca de dolor, sentir el dolor de su hermana era como si fuera su dolor.

-¿Que haremos? ¿Transformar al niño en uno de nosotros?- Replico Jerson con algo de celos, no le gustaba nada que su hermana demostrara afecto con otros incluyendo a sus hermanos. Ni siquiera con los ex de ella se sentía cómodo. Solo quería afecto para él, No malinterpreten. Solo que desde que ambos nacieron nunca se han separado salvo esa vez y nunca se sentían cómodos en compañía de otros si no estaban juntos. Cuando su gemela comenzó a tener sus relaciones sentimentales siempre se iba de incognito con los otros dos mayores. Incluso cuando Jerson tuvo a su primera novia, Angie termino traumándola dandole un tremendo susto después de una serie de amenazas. Ambos eran celosos el uno con el otro porque temían que el día en que ambos formaran una familia y se casaran llegara, así separándolos para siempre. Aunque tal vez exageran. Se podrían ver en los días festivos, Aunque para a ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a la presencia del otro que no querían que los volviesen a separar.

Pero siendo tales circunstancias donde ambos son vampiros asesinos de su propia familia y más personas. Sabían que pronto serian reconocidos como los Gemelos del mal u otra cosa que se les ocurra a los medios al encontrar las cenizas de Jesús, Norma y Sheyla junto con las cenizas de la casa. Aparte que cuando mataron a Roxana ni se molestaron en esconder bien su cadáver. En cierta forma el convertirse en asesinos y no llevar una vida normal les alegraba. Porque así ambos permanecerían juntos sin temor a enamorarse, pero otra... Tenían que esconder mejor los cuerpos y no dejar que los descubran. Si encontraban los de esa familia apuntarían contra ellos o contra sus hermanos al ser los únicos sobrevivientes de toda esa familia.

En fin, ya me desvié del tema... Jerson solo miro a su medio hermano, luego a su padre y a la mujer de este.

-Yo me encargo de ambos, tu llévate al bebé con varias cosas para cuidarlo.- Angie asintió y se dispuso a hacer en silencio lo que su hermano le dijo sorprendiéndose al ver que los dos hablaban y no despertaban a los tres, Jerson continuo;- Ah y lleva dinero para poder cuidarlo. Luego nos encargaremos de la madre y hermanas de Alejandra para que no vengan por él. Angie ensanchó sus ojos con una maleta y con Alex en brazos.

-¿Mateo?- jadeo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho de nuevo, su maldito instinto maternal le gritaba que no matara al hermoso bebé de solo dos años que era el primo de Alex, no era tan desalmada como para eso. Jerson se tensó reprendiéndose mentalmente de no haber pensando en ese niño.

-Podremos dejarlo con los únicos que seguirán vivos de nuestra familia.-Responde Jerson refiriéndose a los abuelos paternos del lado de ellos.

-¡No, No! - Siseó Angie alterada, Jerson apretó los puños al verle más dolor en los ojos de su hermana.- Mateo quiere mucho a Alex. Debemos llevárnoslo...

-Sera más carga.-Objetó el mayor de los gemelos frunciendo el ceño, Angie lo miró de forma envenenada este le devolvió la mirada. De pronto a Angie se le iluminan los ojos.

-¿Como te sentirías si nos separaran de nuevo Jers?- Preguntó Angie con inocencia y Jerson tragó saliva al saber a dónde quería llegar su hermana.

-Devastado, muy solo...- respondió este sinceramente agachando la mirada. Angie sonrió ampliamente con dulzura y con una mano cargando al bebé y otra libre acaricio el rostro de su hermano.

-Alex y Mateo también son así de unidos... No los separes así.- suplicó y este cerró sus ojos con impotencia.- Además si luego no podemos cuidarlos por salir a matar... Se los dejamos a Xavier.

Los ojos de Jerson se iluminaron al pensar en algo.

Xavier...

-Xavier... - susurró este con la voz llena de alivio, luego mira a su hermana.-Xavier puede acelerar su crecimiento...- dice emocionado con la idea y Angie aprieta su abrazo sobre el pequeño Alex.

-¿Y si los mata?- preguntó Angie con la voz llena de ansiedad, el bebé comenzó a despertarse y miró tranquilo pero a la vez curioso a las personas que estaban con él, Angie lo meció con ternura y el niño se relajaba más ante el gesto acomodándose en los brazos de su hermana vampira.

-No lo hará.- le aseguró Jerson con una sonrisa.- Ambos somos como sus hijos ahora, estoy seguro que también querrá a estos dos pequeñajos. - él tocó en un gesto juguetón la nariz del infante quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto, para después volver a mirar de forma curiosa a la niña quien lo carga. Angie suspiró aliviada y sale de la habitación.-Lleva al niño afuera, no tardaré en terminar de jugar con sus padres.- ordenó con voz tétrica volviendo su mirada a la pareja durmiente, Angie sonrió de forma macabra y asintió saliendo lo más rápido de ahí, saltando por la ventana de la habitación que solía compartir con su hermano cuando vivian con ellos, el bebé jadeo inquieto y Angie lo sujetó más fuerte.

Entonces el bebé rompe a llorar cuando escucha dos gritos desgarradores provenientes de la casa y Angie cerró los ojos con satisfacción meciendo al niño tratando de calmarlo alejándose un poco de ahí y escondiéndose del vigilante.

-Ya pasó Alex, ya pasó...Ahora por culpa de mi venganza tendrás una vida loca y si pierdes la cordura... Asesinaras sin piedad.- el niño calmado aunque con lagrimas en los ojos la miró atento como si entendiera lo que ella decía. Angie sonrió con sequedad-Te salvé de convertirte en otra marioneta mas de mi padre y de las humillaciones que te podría crear tu madre si la disgustas...-caminó un poco llegando a un parque donde se sentó con él. Protegiéndolo del frio que ella misma emanaba. Lo meció mirándolo con mucha dulzura y amor fraternal, el bebé no apartaba su mirada de ella.- Ahora nunca te dejare solo... Tu serás como mi hijo, aquel que no pudo nacer por culpa de todos ellos...- escupió con amargura pero luego volvió a suavizar su rostro sorprendida al sentir las cálidas manitas del bebé tocar sus mejillas, Angie lo miro impresionada. El bebé le sonreía con alegría, Como si supiera que la aceptaba pese de haber asesinado a sus padres. A Angie le picaron los ojos y luego pudo derramar lagrimas. Lagrimas cristalinas de felicidad. Agachó su cabeza y le dio un suave beso al niño en su frentecita, el bebé amplió su sonrisa y alzó sus manitas acariciándole el rostro soltando una serie de gorjeos.

La morena se quedo ahí por unos minutos hasta que finalmente su gemelo llegó con un dormido Mateo en brazos y más sangre en la ropa. Angie lo observó incrédula mientras sentaba a Alex en su regazo quien solo sonreía y daba palmadas en sus piernitas, como si no estuviera con dos vampiros asesinos y llenos de sangre en la ropa.

-Parece que me perdí de la diversión.- bufó Angie mirándolo molesta, el se encogió de hombros.

\- Te dejé a la abuela Nayeli y a la tía Gina- respondió este mientras que su hermana se levantaba de la banca. El bebé dejó de reír y ahora observaba atento a Jerson, este acomodó a un bello niño de piel lechosa y suave de rizos color castaños claros y carita angelical en la cintura mientras Angie le pasaba a Alex, cargo a ambos sin ninguna dificultad, Alex se inquietó al no estar en los brazos de su hermana y la buscó con la mirada haciendo un puchero. Angie sonrió divertida estando ahora atrás de él y le besó la nariz haciendo que se ponga rojito, Jerson soltó un gruñido , ella soltó una risita y besó a su hermano en la mejilla, luego a Mateo en la frente.

-Cuídalos y haz que Xavier les de algo para que crezcan rápido. Aún no sabemos cómo transformarlos.- susurró Angie y Jerson asintió.

-Suerte Hermanita...No tardes mucho.- dijo este inseguro, Angie lo miró con dulzura.

-Gracias hermanito, llegaré rápido.- se dio la vuelta y a una velocidad sobrehumana corrió desapareciendo de ahí, su hermano sonrió mirando por dónde se fue.

\- Siento que por más que quiera evitarlo... Te enamoraras y esta vez será de forma definitiva...-susurró mirando a la nada. Luego sonrió de forma resignada.-Sea quien sea... No se la dejare tan fácil para que se lleve a mi hermanita.

...

Fin Capítulo 1.


	3. 2: Nueva familia

Disfruten la lectura.

No al plagio. Cualquier tipo de plagio sera reportado.

Espero que les guste :D

Advertencias: Todas las anteriores.

Pov Angie

Admiro mi obra de arte con una sonrisa tetrica en mi rostro, despues de haber ido a matar a los ultimos familiares de Mateo habia masacrado a mi familia de las formas mas crueles espeluznantes que uno se podria imaginar, incluso creo que he alcanzado el nivel de sadismo y locura de mi idolo Jeff The Killer. Aunque se que no lo superare nunca.

Colgando en un gancho de carniceria se encuentra la cabeza de mi abuela fuera de su cuerpo, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacias, cada dedo de pies y manos cortado reposando junto a los ojos en un plato amplio de porcelana, los intestinos y demas organos los habia dejado tambien en un plato, el cuerpo tambien estaba colgado por pedacitos en mas ganchos de carne, piernas ,manos y el torso.

Miro a mi tia, la hermana de mi madre. Reposaba suspendida en el aire igual que mi abuela solo que a esta no la degolle pero si le sace los ojos y le talle una sonrisa en una pequeña mesita se encontraba su corazón en un plato tambien junto con sus ojos, en otro habia puesto sus dedos de las manos y pies , deje las piernas suspendidas a un lado de ella, junto con sus muslos.

Mi tio al que Jerson y yo odiabamos estaba tendido sobre la mesa grande del comedor, a este le desgarre los tendones y piel completa con mis manos, la piel descansaba tambien en un techo como si fuera cuero de cerdo u otro animal, mi tio tenia la mirada abierta y vacia dejando un rastro de lagrimas de sangre, a partir del cuello para abajo lo habia partido por la mitad, dejando que su interior se viera, incluyendo los huesos y el intestino delgado, el intestino grueso lo tenia amarrado al cuello como si fuera un collar, y el corazon estaba irreconocible gracias a que lo habia aplastado con mi pie como si fuera un globo sangriento. Sus manos estaban colgadas cerca de el y sus pies seguian en su cuerpo con pocos tendones uniendolos, Los ojos los tenia en mi mano jugando con ellos como si fueran canicas, en la otra tenia una copa de sangre. La de mi "querido" tio.

Este reciente habia llegado cuando le daba unos retoques hermosos a su madre y hermana. Sus gritos desgarradores fueron musica para mis oidos, por el susto ni pudo correr y rapidamente le atravese el pecho jalando el corazon con mi mano, aproveche para tomar un poco de su sangre, mientras hacia su cuerpo de viejo hermoso tratando de quitarle la fealdad.

Bebo un poco de la sangre de mi tio y me relamo los labios, esta amarga por tanto alcohol y tabaco, Hago un gesto de disgusto y la tiro al piso rompiendo la copa con mi pie. Escucho sollozos y murmullos, mi abuela tenia visitas ese dia, tres para ser exactas y una de esas personas era la que mas queria asesinar por todo lo que me habia hecho. Aprieto los puños con ira contenida y explotando los ojos en mi mano, estos explotaron con un sonido seco manchandome mas de sangre. Debia de verme tetrica.

Sonrio de forma torcida tomando tres cuchillos afilados y me dirijo a donde se encuentran los murmullos y con voz infantil y cantarina musito:

-Vane, Yaz, Tía , salgan a jugar conmigo.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada psicotica cuando la mas pequeña reprimio un grito, llego a la habitacion de huespedes y me detengo en la puerta.

El ambiente era tan tétrico y sabia que estaban calladas esperando a que me fuera.

¡Crash!

Tumbo la puerta con mi pie sin usar mi poca fuerza y los gritos desgarradores no tardaron en aparecer llenando la casa con ellos y lastimando mis pobres orejitas por gritos tan chillones.

Rapido para que no escapen les lanzo los cuchillos a sus pies, estos acertaron en mi objetivo pero la pequeña Yazareth perdio un pie por lanzar el cuchillo con tanta fuerza. La pobre Yazareth grito al perder su pie. Tuve que reprimir una risita psicopata y mire a mi tia alternando miradas a Vanesa, la cual trataba de mantenerse tranquila pero mi buena vision se podia alcanzar a la perfeccion que la pobre temblaba.

-Vaya. Antes tu me querias infringir miedo a mi, ahora parece que te lo doy a ti.-sonrio burlona inclinandome enfrente de mi tia mirando de soslayo a Vanesa la cual apretaba los dientes.

-¡Haz lo que quieras con ella! ¡Jamas te tendre miedo!- grito Vanesa, Yazareth nego con su cabeza horrorizada y enfadada mientras le chillaba a su hermana mayor por traidora.

Ahorita te quito a la hermana traidora querida Yazareth.

Pongo uno de mis dedos a la paralizada Elsa, esta chilla cuando adentro mis dedos en la cuenca de sus ojos, esta comienza a gritar y derramar lagrimas de sangre y normales.

-¡Basta Angelica estas loca!-grita Elsa a todo pulmon llena de dolor, finalmente dejo salir mis carcajadas psicopatas y le saco un ojo de tiron.

-Pero loca de venganza por ti y tus asquerosas hijas, por todas las cosas malas que me han hecho pasar.- espeto dandole una cachetada, tanto Elsa como sus hijas chillan perforando mis oidos, me desespero y sacando el cuchillo de su pie lo apunto a su cabeza, justo por la mitad de su craneo.

Unas pequeñas manos me detienen a la intencion de apuñalarla por la cabeza. Fastidiada miro a Yazareth quien me mira con firmeza y tratando de imponer autoridad. Tuve que reprimir otra carcajada.

Esa chiquilla desde que cumplio los cuatro -tiene 8 años- se la ha pasado creyendose la dueña de todo e imponiendo autoridad sobre todos los de la familia incluso demostrando ser digna hermana de Vanesa se la pasaba pegada como lapa a mi hermano mayor Omar, lo que más me daba risa era que la inocente criatura mensa pensaba que cuando seria grande Omar y ella se casarian. Todo era color rosa para ella, admito que le tenia un poco de envidia por pasar de alto todo lo malo de la vida. Pero que se le pase de encimosa a mi hermano mayor ya era suficiente. Entendia que era pequeña y que no conocia aun las leyes de incesto,pero comence a odiarla por el simple hecho de querer ser como su hermana a tal grado de querer manipularnos a mi gemelo y a mi como si fueramos de su propiedad, sus malditos esclavos.

-¡No mates a mi mamá Angelica!- me ordena la menor, cosa que me resultaba molesta como siempre.

-Oh- musite sacandome las manos de ella bruscamente.-¿Prefieres que te mate a ti primero?

Yazareth tiembla y Vanesa alza la cabeza con brusquedad. Mi tia ya estaba moribunda por la perdida de sangre, que se muera y luego la remato despues de que termine con sus hijas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Grita Vanesa abrazando a su hermana, yo sonrio de forma tetrica y enfrente de ella atravieso el pecho de la niña, tanto Vanesa como yo nos manchamos de sangre, Yazareth muere en cuestion de segundos.

Vanesa derrama lagrimas y solloza en silencio, mis ojos estaban rojos al oler la dulce sangre de la niña, me arde la garganta asi que tomo el cadaver de la niña de los brazos de Vanesa esta jadea por la sorpresa y yo ante la atenta mirada de mi prima doblo el pequeño cuello de Yazareth rompiendoselo, clavo mis colmillos en ella mirando de reojo a una horrorizada Vanesa.

-¿Ahora me temes?-le pregunto riendo burlona, ella finalmente asiente. Tiro el cadaver de la niña como si fuera basura gateando lentamente a Vanesa, podia oir los latidos de su corazόn acelerarse mientras trataba de controlar su respiracion agitada

-Ahora vamos a jugar primita.- musito acariciando en un gesto de dulzura la mejilla de Vanesa embarrandola de sangre en el proceso, mientras que su madre finalmente habia muerto por dejarla tuerta.

-Angelica perdoname, yo realmente no queria hacerte daño ni a ese bebé es solo que Brayan me lo pidio y...-la calle con uno de mis dedos sangrientos, sonriendo con una dulzura que me salio bien fingida.

-Shhh- susurre acariciandola con delicadeza.- No es mi culpa que seas tan zorra como para robarte mis novios y querer cometer incesto con mi hermano. Ni que hayas caido tan bajo como para meterte con un inocente al que ni le diste tiempo para nacer. -borre la sonrisa y mi mirada se torna fría oscureciendose de odio mientras dirigo una de mis manos a la pierna apuñalada de Vanesa ante su mirada horrorizada y llorosa.

¡Crash!

Habia molido los huesos de esa pierna y los gritos desgarradores no tardaron en venir, comenze a reirme de forma psicopata aplastando mas esa pierna.

-¡Perdoname Angelica! ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Sere tu esclava pero dejame vivir!-grito derramando lagrimas de panico, yo sonrio de forma juguetona, me levanto del suelo quedando aun frente a ella la ayude a pararse.

Ella suspiro aliviada con una leve mirada esperanzada.

Pero la conocia, aunque la perdonase -cosa que no hare-. Sabia que terminaria traicionandome violando en el proceso a Jerson.

-Vamos a jugar prima, si tu escapas de mi vienes conmigo y seras mi esclava personal pero no te le acercaras a mi hermano, si yo te atrapo te mueres, ¿Vale?-ella asiente de forma apresurada y la suelto,Vanesa se tambalea y gime por el dolor.-Tienes 10 segundos.

Vanesa no perdio mas tiempo y apresuro a correr torpemente a todo lo que su pierna buena le daba, mientras musitaba.

-Diez.

Segui en la habitacion inclinandome a mi tia quien aun respiraba levemente, perforandole el corazon, mi prima se apresuraba pero tambien parecia buscar un arma para matarme, ruedo mis ojos sonriendo burlona escuchando el alboroto en la cocina.

¡Ella siempre tan traicionera!

-Nueve.-Segui musitando tomando el cuerpo de Yazareth y despedazandolo sin delicadeza alguna.

Vanesa se precipito y yo segui tan tranquila, bebiendo un poco de sangre de mi tia Elsa la cual no estaba para nada mal. Pero a la vez mutilandola a ella y a su hija.

-Ocho.

La puerta se abrio con unos pasos precipitados saliendo por ella, mas tranquila jamas estuve mientras colgaba felizmente las partes del cuerpo de mi tia y mi pequeña prima con el del resto, Vanesa se habia tropezado estando ya en el pequeño patio y maldecia en voz baja.

Rei por lo bajo y segui con mi tarea.

-Siete.

Trato de levantarse pero tropezaba mucho y se quejaba del dolor, la verdad me estaba aburriendo ya con el juego pero debia esperar.

Finalmente ella sale de la casa a paso torpe pero rapido y yo salgo tras ella aplastando sin querer la cabeza de mi tia Elsa destrozandola.

Los ultimos segundos pasaron y ella trataba de arreglarselas para perderme de vista, hasta que finalmente la encuentro corriendo a todo lo que su pie sano da, tropieza y yo me rio llegando con ella.

Esta se vuelve arrastrandose lejos de mi con sus pies, saca el cuchillo y lo avienta a mi. Lo intercepto sin problemas mirando indiferente a mi prima, me acerco mas a ella, tomandola de un brazo haciendo poca presion con el, aun asi ella grita desgarradoramente.

Debia darme prisa, pronto vendrian los chismosos a ver, la policia. Y preocuparia a mi nuevo padre y a mi gemelo, disfruto por ultima vez su cara de temor pero a mi, ella grita y se cubre los ojos, yo se los destapo sujetandolos con una mano y con otra estaba suspendida al aire, lista para entrar y arrancarle el corazón a Vanesa.

-"Se acabo el juego querida prima" Würden Sie mir Ihre Seele zu nehmen?- digo en voz baja antes de atravesarle el pecho ahogando su grito. Mi mano permanece dentro de su pecho, lo saco jalando el corazón de ella y su cadaver cae al suelo con un sordo sonido su corazón en mis manos lo aplasto como hice con el corazón de mi abuela.

Miro con asco el cadaver de mi prima y aplasto su cabeza con pie, ni me atrevi a esconderlo. Podrian culpar a Jerson o descubrirme pero jamas nos atraparian, no ahora que somos los primeros vampiros en existir.

-Adios querida prima.- digo en voz baja dandome media vuelta y desapareciendo del lugar sin mirar atras con la chica a quien considere no solo mi prima si no mi amiga, la que se crio junto a mi y a Jerson pero termino dandonos la espalda haciendonos pasar todo tipo de daños y humillaciones.

Vanesa Garcia.

Me reuno con mi familia, de seguro han de estar tensos por no saber de mi en tres horas.

Suelto un suspiro y abro la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, estaba feliz por cobrar mi venganza con todos los que me habian hecho daño.

Una menos, solo quedaban sus amigas y al tipo a quien crei amar. Aunque seria bueno que matara por ultimo a Brayan. Ver que su amante y amigas de esta murieron lo pondran paranoico y lo llevaran a deducir que yo fui, por lo que estara todo el tiempo paranoico pensando que ire por el para vengarme. Un plazo de tres años, lo suficiente para que este loco por tanta paranoia e ilusiones sadicas que planeo crearle.

-¿Donde estabas?- grita Xavier furioso como un padre celoso con su hija lo cual me hace soltar un respingo, aunque tambien me emociono. Xavier de verdad me muestra mucho afecto como padre, afecto que no nos dio mi padre biologico a Jerson y a mi.

-Te hicieron una pregunta Angie.- dice Jerson entrando al living cruzandose de brazos sacandome de mis cavilaciones, los miro y sonrio manteniendome tranquila, estos dos se muestran ceñudos.

-Cobrando mi venganza.-Respondo con naturalidad, Jerson ahora se muestra indignado y hace un puchero.

-¡Eres mala Angie! ¡Yo me queria vengar a tu lado, pense que eramos equipo! - chilla indignado y berrinchudo , Xavier se muestra incredulo ante el comportamiento infantil de Jerson y yo tengo que reprimir una risita mientras que Jerson lloriqueaba.

-Aun nos faltan unos cuantos familiares y amigos de estos, no lo volvere a hacer.-sonrio con dulzura acercandome a el, este borra su puchero y se muestra complacido, lo que me hace rodar los ojos. Ambos nos manipulabamos entre si para mimarnos el uno el otro.

Con nuestra hermana muerta siempre funcionaba, ella siempre nos mantenia mimados aunque tenia sus momentos en que nos queria dar una buena regañiza por meternos en problemas. Con mi papá a veces funcionaba, cuando andaba en plan dulce y consentidor lo raro era que siempre se mostraba de buen humor cuando madre no estaba en casa. Aunque sabia que mis padres se habian casado por obligacion al tener a Catherine. Pensaban tenerla como unica, despues vino Miguel y Omar... Despues nosotros. A pesar de eso Catherine como buena hermana siempre nos mantenia lejos de ellos cuando discutian y llegaban a la violencia. Pero me desvio del tema, con madre nunca se pudo manipularla para que nos consienta, ella era una tipa dura que ni si quiera abrazo a Cathy ni a Miguel que eran los prodigios de la familia por ser inteligentes y sobresalientes en el colegio. Cuando murio Cathy en aquel accidente por salvarnos ambos nos habiamos apartado de la gente que nos daba la espalda o que nos juzgaba. Tambien a la que de verdad le importabamos que a decir verdad solo eran Miguel y Omar.

Jerson y yo nos habiamos acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro que estar separados nos resultaba insoportable y agonico, cuando Alejandra nos separo por ese disgusto fuerte de mi pelea en la escuela, todo resulto tragico y acabo muy mal. Al final la ultima a la que creiamos que le importabamos nos dio la espalda y mostro su verdadera cara de desalmada dejando atras esa mascara de dulzura y compresión. A ella tampoco la podiamos hacer que nos apoyara o consintiera en algo, era ella la que lo hacia pero bajo amenazas... Y se que con Alex lo hubiera hecho igual...

Alex... Mateo...

Pense todo esto tan rapido que ni notaron mi silencio, me dirijo a Xavier y le pregunto:

-¿Donde estan los niños?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Xavier me sonrie dulcemente y tan sincero que me da mucha confianza, toma mi mano y me guia, no sin antes escuchar el bufido de Jerson quien nos siguio lanzandome miradas irritadas.

Realmente tanto el como yo estabamos tan unidos, el hecho de ser gemelos y pasar cosas realmente dolorosas nos habia unido mas. A el jamas le agradaba la idea de que yo tuviera novio ni a mi me agradaba que tuviera novia. La primera vez que presento a esa fea de Wendy quien solo era silicon y plastico salio traumada por algo que le hice, lo cual a decir verdad hasta a mi me hubiera dado miedo si me hubieran hecho un susto asi.

Pero Jerson con mis hermanos no se quedaban atras. Hubo tiempos felices entre nosotros cuatro unos 7 años despues de la muerte de Catherine. Miguel, Omar y Jerson solian vestirse de negro para espiarme en las citas, siempre sentia que me seguian. Yo tambien hacia lo mismo cuando salian. Pero Jerson era el que mas se aguantaba los celos e instintos homicidas cuando una de mis citas me daba un beso en la mejilla o un leve roce en el brazo. Al final solito se descubria junto con los otros dos hermanos mayores que tenia. Aunque insisto. Tambien con Jerson tenian practicamente que amarrarme cuando una de esas tipas besaba a mi hermano.

Ambos teniamos miedo de casarnos y formar una familia, que nos separaramos por ello y vivieramos lejos del otro. Aunque pareciera exagerado por que nos podriamos ver en los dias festivos no seria lo mismo. El tendria su propia familia al igual que yo. Viviriamos en lugares diferentes y nunca nos veriamos seguido. Eso realmente nos aterraba.

Por eso no podriamos vivir sin el otro, y menos si le habiamos prometido a Catherine que jamas nos separariamos y cuidarnos mutuamente.

Llegamos finalmente a la habitacion, Xavier la habia decorado de una forma infantil para ambos niños. De un bonito color azul cielo con nubes pintadas y mas cosas infantiles. Habiam juguetes ordenados en estantes y me contuve para no derramar lagrimas. Esa habitacion hubiera sido para el hijo que Xavier habia perdido con su esposa, inconsientemente aprieto su mano transmitiendole mi apoyo. Mi nuevo padre sonrie de forma seca pero sincera. Ambos nos identificabamos por pasar cosas similares. Ambos habiamos perdido a un hijo con la persona amada. Jerson no dijo nada ante ese gesto, el sabia que no era bueno hacerle rabietas a Xavier en sus momentos de tristeza.

Dirigo mi vista a los niños. Mateo se veia algo mas crecidito su piel seguia siendo albina y hermosa. Sus rizos ahora le llegaban abajo de su pequeña nuca. Su mano izquierda estaba conectada a una intravenosa donde un liquido rojizo pasaba por el. Me estremezco al ver la aguja atravesar su delicada piel.

Alex tambien estaba conectado a una intravenosa, e igual que Mateo ya se veia mas crecidito aunque aun no dejaba la apariencia de un bebé de un año, su piel aceitunada que es como era la mia se iba haciendo mas palida. Su cabello negro lo tenia algo largo y alborotado. Fascinada miro de reojo a Xavier.

-¿Como le hiciste para que aumentara el crecimiento?- pregunto volviendo mi completa atencion a los niños, Jerson igual se veia intrigado pero sin decir nada.

Xavier se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa:

-El suero que les di hara que crezcan, al ser niños la soportaran bien, aunque cuando crezcan y tengan la apariencia de un niño d años hara que sientan un leve dolor como si hubieran recibido un pellizco. Los recordaran perfectamente aunque-la mirada de Xavier se ensombrece-Es su descicion contarles o no que mataron a sus padres. Ambos les pueden dar caza o aliarse a ustedes sin resentimiento. Conforme crezcan la ponzoña vampiro y la sangre que les di de ustedes los ira transformando lentamente en vampiros, me imagino que al tener ya los 18 seran unos vampiros por completo. O puede que tarden menos.

Jerson se muestra horririzado como yo.

Que Alex y Mateo nos den caza y siendo vampiros... Luego suspiro y miro a Jerson este solo asiente como si adivinara lo que pienso.

-Es mejor decirles la verdad y todo lo que pasamos. Todas las razones para haber matado a sus padres... Si deciden quedarse con nosotros adelante. Pero si deciden darnos caza les daremos el gusto, aunque prefiero que me maten a mi que a mi hermano. Yo soy mas culpable de todo.- sonrio de forma seca y mi hermano frunce el ceño disgustado con la idea, Xavier igual frunce el ceño.

-No.-espeta Jerson tomandome de los hombros.-¡No dejare que te maten Angie. No me dejaras solo!-Brama enfurencido y yo bajo la mirada.- Ambos estamos juntos en esto. No por nada somos Los tragicos gemelos. Pase lo que pase nada nos separara.-Jerson toma mi cabeza y la pega a su frente, Xavier nos mira conmovido y yo me permito llorar abiertamente devolviendole el abrazo al entender que el tenia razon.

Pasara lo que pasara, no nos separariamos. Siempre seriamos los tragicos gemelos.

El silencio comenzo a inundaba habitacion mientras mi hermano me mantenia aferrado a el. Y yo lloraba abiertamente, tenia razon en sacrificarse por el otro. Si yo o el moriamos podriamos seguir juntos a pesar de ello, aunque la idea de verlo muerto me aterraba.

No queria perderlo. No a mi hermano. A mi Jerson.

Finalmente Xavier rompe el silencio tratando de quitar el depresivo ambiente que se sentia.

-Chicos como ustedes van a la prepa una vez que la terminen iran a Rusia a terminar la universidad.- nos dice tranquilos aunque pude notar que se divertia de lo lindo por adivinar la reaccion de mi hermano, Quien de los dos era el que mas odiaba la escuela.

Este me suelta aunque tomandome de la mano con firmeza y voltea a mirarlo indignado.

-Tienes que estar bromeando viejo.- se queja y este tambien se muestra indignado.

-Ahora son mis hijos, es obvio que quiero que vayan a la escuela.- Responde este fulminando a mi hermano con la mirada.

-Somos asesinos ahora. Nos reconoceran.- Apunto con tranquilidad soltandome de Jerson y sentandome en un sofa.

-Pueden cambiar de apariencia sin teñirse el cabello o usar lentes de contacto.- agita una mano restandole importancia y yo sonrio nerviosa al ver a mi hermano mostrarse mas berrinchudo.

-No iremos.- Dice cruzando sus brazos y ladeando su cabeza a un lado mostrandose mas infantil y berrinchudo, Xavier afila su mirada.

-Ya dije.- sentencio Xavier autoritario saliendo de la habitacion con aires de grandeza y autoridad, tuve que reprimir una carcajada al ver que Jerson queria patalear como niño chiquito.

-Maldito viejo.-mascullo Jerson indignado.

-¡Te escuche mocoso!-Grita Xavier desde su laboratorio, me muerdo el labio esto se pondra divertido.

-¡Pues era para que lo escucharas viejo!- grita el de regreso, mi cara se torna divertida y burlona.

Minutos despues observo incredula como Jerson pasa delante de la puerta de la habitacion corriendo aterrado de Xavier quien sostiene en alto una estaca de gran tamaño con una expresion tetrica y 5 segundos despues pasa Xavier huyendo de Jerson quien trae una tarantula, este tiene una expresion de estar bajo efectos de droga mientras rie como psicopata y Xavier grita aterrado, desvio mirada a los niños, estos crecieron un poquito mas.

-"Realmente lo siento por haber matado a sus padres... Pero no teniamos eleccion aparte ustedes hubieran sido tambien titeres de ellos para hacerlos tener una vida que no quieren...-sonrio de forma forzada acariciando los rostros de mis hermanitos.-"Ahora por mi culpa tendran una familia con dos hermanos maniaticos y un padre igual o mas loco que nosotros. Aparte tendran que aprender a asesinar por tener genes vampiros... Lo siento niños.- "suspiro de forma cansina mostrando algo de diversion y culpa en mis ojos. A lo lejos aun se escuchaba el berrince de Jerson por no querer ir a la escuela y la de Xavier imponiendo su autoridad como padre, con cosas destrozandose a su entorno. Mi sonrisa ahora se torna socarrona y observo a los niños-"Que ustedes vivan tambien con ese par de infantiles y locos sera divertido"

Comienzo a reir olvidandome de mi anterior tristeza.

3 años despues...

Pov Jerson

Tres años habian pasado desde que mi hermana y yo nos transformamos en los primeros vampiros del mundo, Xavier nos ha cuidado y tratado como su fueramos sus hijos de sangre, a Angie la tomo como su princesita y a mi como su... Ugh no quiero decir el apodo. Xavier era tan lloron cuando se trataba de nosotros pero tambien era estricto y sobreprotector como un buen padre. Con Mateo y Alex era igual de cariñoso. Por lo que nos conto de su esposa y bebe fallecidos no habia vuelto a casarse desde que su mujer murio junto con el bebé.

Angie y yo nos habiamos dedicado tanto a matar gente para aliviar nuestra sed tipica de un vampiro como llevar una doble vida con diferentes nombres y rostros, ahora nos llamabamos Michael y Lili Schmidth pero al asesinar eramos Blutige Angie y Elektrische Jerson , los niños aun no tenian nombres pese a ser asesinos pequeños, eso se debia a que sus maneras sadicas para matar gente siendo en realidad niños d años podrian pasar desapercividas para todos los medios y ponernos el cargo de los asesinatos a nosotros.

Angie a pesar de ser una asesina peligrosa y sadica con distintas formas de matar se mostraba horrorizada cuando los pequeños llegaban con sangre ajena manchando sus ropas, su forma de asesinar e inteligencia siempre nos sorprendian. Mateo siendo el mayor conseguia hacer calculos perfectos para atrapar a su victima, Alex siendo el menor tambien nos sorprendia a Angie y a mi. Y es que el chiquillo junto con Mateo se hacian pasar por niños que estaban perdidos buscando a su madre, cuando su victima estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos -o en otros casos al ser asesinos y secuestradores o en peores de los casos traficantes de niños- llevarselos para hacer una fortuna estos dejaban atras su faceta de niños adorables y mostraban su lado demoniaco para despues acorralar a su victima y matarlas, si se les llegaba a escapar no les era tan dificil volverlos a acorralar y matarlos de una forma sadica y cruel. Algo que nos resultaba extraño era que aun no nos habiamos encontrado a los otros asesinos como Jeff The Killer, Nina The Killer, Eyeless Jack o Scolinex.

Slenderman solo se nos aparecio una vez mirandonos con verdadero interés, no nos habia asustado ello puesto que nosotros tambien eramos temidos y Slender en realidad solo queria que nos unieramos a ellos antes de que Zalgo nos encuentre, Xavier no tenia problema en que nos unieramos a ellos, el confiaba en que Slender no nos haria daño pero habia que tener cuidado con sus tentaculos, ya que estos podrian perforarnos el cuerpo y dejarnos gravemente heridos, mas no muertos. Muy pocas cosas nos mataban. Aun asi estabamos precavidos cuando los niños querian ir al pequeño lago del bosque o explorarlo con uno de los dos.

Por otro lado Angie y yo nos habiamos dado cuenta de que estos se estaban transformando mas rápido en vampiros incluso ya tenian la mentalidad madura pero sin dejar de ser inocente. la idea de que se transformaran en vampiros mas rapido le asustaba a Angie quien siempre consentia a los niños mas que a mi, a veces me dejaba olvidado por mimar a ese par roba hermanas. A mi no me gustaba que los mimara mas que a mi, por eso cada vez que me olvidaba le armaba un berrinche, ella al ser tan debil ante nosotros nos consentia aunque si la disgustabas se vengaba de una forma cruel para nosotros tres: Nos escondia los videojuegos, las técnologia o en el peor de los casos se iba con una de sus conquistas y no llegaba hasta dos dias. A Mateo, Alex y a mi nos volvia locos aquello ultimo. Yo sabia exactamente que hacia Angie con esos tipejos mientras que el par de inocentes pensaba que solo se habia enojado y se habia ido a quedar en casa de sus "amigos especiales"

A pesar de que les hayamos contado la verdad decidieron no darnos caza, al principio que les dijimos que eramos asesinos de sus padres se enojaron y armaron una rabieta aunque por ser pequeños no sabian palabras ofensivas lograron hacer llorar a Angie y que yo al principio quiziera matarlos por hacer llorar a mi hermanita. Aunque despues de que Angie soltara las palabras de que hicieran lo que quizieran con nosotros estos se decidieron con estar con nosotros y sin rencores. Mateo habia alegado que como habiamos matado a sus padres era nuestra responsabilidad hacernos cargo de ellos. Angie acepto aunque a mi me fue dificil, al final tuve que hacerlo por mi hermana. Pero con Angie mimandolos junto con otra "hermana" que se nos unio hace tiempo aun me sacaba de onda, Angie era debil con ese par estos solo hacian una carita linda y al siguiente Angie estaba mimandolos como reyes. Mi otra hermana casi no la conocia bien, aunque era muy hermosa y me recordaba a Catherine estuvimos los tres juntos poco tiempo en Juneau Alaska justo cuando la preparatoria se acababa. Andrea como se llama tuvo tambien un pasado doloroso donde murieron sus padres y su hermana menor, por lo que nos conto una mujer se le habia aparecido y la habia transformado en un demonio inmortal, asi que ella asesinaba a los asesinos de su pais y cuando no quedo ni uno y ya no habia razón para vivir la convencimos de que se uniera con nosotros.

Xavier no tardo en ponerse como loco por tener otra hija y agarrale cariño y ella comenzo a estar en confianza con nosotros , adoraba a los niños, se llevaba bien conmigo y tonteaba con mi hermana, esta no tardo en hacerla una bromista y malinfluenciarla para hacerla fujoshi. Me traumaron varias veces con sus bromas, a Xavier casi le da un paro cardiaco y los unicos que se salvaban eran ese par, ¡Es mas! El par de demonios les ayudaban para jodernos. Me sentia celoso por como se llevaba con mi hermana incluso llegue a pensar que me robaria mi lugar como su hermano favorito, pero la comprendia. Tanto tiempo sola y ahora nos tenia a nosotros, aparte nos recordaba mucho a Catherine. Andrea se habia ido a otro lado a terminar sus estudios de mala gana, en eso mi nueva hermana y yo nos pareciamos ,a ambos nos fastidiaba la escuela. Ahora ella estudia por Francia. Aunque suene extraño hechaba de menos sus bromas al igual que mi hermana se mostraba abatida por estar lejos de su mejor amiga y hermana.

Solo yo sabia la verdad, sabia que separo a esas dos por que juntas cuando iban al colegio y siendo tan descuidadas llegaban a hasta hacer un enorme alboroto por sus travesuras de humor negro y poniendolas en peligro de que Zalgo las encuentre, ya habian pasado varias ocasiones en la que los proxys de Zalgo las encontrara y habian tratado de secuestrar o matarlas. Xavier demostrando ser un padre sobreprotector con su bebita y su princesita llegaba a rastrear los rostros de todos los proxys que osaron herir a sus fragiles -que no tienen nada de eso- hijas para asesinarlos de una forma sadica y cruel, pero claro yo siempre ayudaba por que se trataba de mis dos hermanitas. Aun asi para evitar que Xavier no le de un patatus por saber que sus bebitas se metian en escandalos a causa de su sadismo y sed de sangre las separo a las dos, Xavier se habia llevado a Andrea a Paris para cuidarla el y entrenarla para ser mejor asesina -aunque conociendo lo vaga que es tambien para vigilar que estudie y no escape de clases para hacer de las suyas-, a mi encargo a Angie, Mateo y Alex, el no podia cuidar con los niños y vigilarlos todos los dias, aunque claro Mateo, Alex y yo tuvimos que jurarle seriamente que no dejaria que la promiscua -se hizo despues de despertar como vampira y mi culpa...- de mi hermana se metiera con varios tipos ni que tuviera una relacion seria. Hasta a mi me asustaba que a mi hermana se enamorara en nuestra estancia en Rusia, sentia que ese momento estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca. Temia que la volvieran a herir, verla llorar nuevamente pero sobre todo que me separaran de ella.

Aun asi tenia que afrontar la cruda realidad, eramos vampiros despiadados. Si, pero nosotros al haber sido humanos nos quedaban sentimientos humanos, yo tal vez algun dia me enamoraria como Angie y tal vez nos separariamos. Lo ulimo dudo que suceda, si nos llegaramos a enamorar y formar una familia por separado seguiriamos unidos. Ambos lo habiamos prometido.

Aunque eso no me quitaba la opresion en mi pecho. Ese momento en ver a mi hermana enamorada de verdad se acercaba peligrosamente.

Recostada en un risco donde se ve un bonito lago con una cascada se encontraba Angie mirando aburrida las nubes mientras estaba atenta de los ruidos que hacia su pequeño hermano al jugar en el agua. De pronto siente una fuerte opresion en el pecho haciendola fruncir el ceño sintiendo que algo no esta bien, se pone de pie y mira a Alex quien se apresura a ponerse su ropa ambos notando por fin la ausencia del otro menor.

Angie salta agilmente donde esta su hermanito, este voltea a verlo preocupado.

-¿Donde esta Mateo?-le pregunta angustiado, Angie se muestra tranquila aunque por dentro tambien este nerviosa y angustiada.

-Yo ire a buscarlo Alex- Angie le acaricia la cabeza sonriendole amigable, este se sonroja como suele hacerlo cuando su hermana es asi o mas cariñosa con el.

-Ire contigo-Declara con firmeza y Angie fruce el ceño.

-No. Ve a buscar a Jerson y dile que Mateo se interno mas en el bosque. Si se encuentran a uno de los proxys de Slender o en dado caso a el mismo no muestres temor. No te hara daño en cierta forma el es bueno - Angie le sonrie levemente al niño quien la escucha atento y asiente obediente, Angie le pega con sus dos dedos en la frente de forma juguetona.- Cuidate enano y ve con cuidado. Si te encuentras con uno de los proxys de Slender no muestres tu miedo. Tu y Mateo saben defenderse en dado caso que te acorralen sabes hacer la señal para avisarme. -Alex vuelve a asentir y Angie le da un rapido beso en la frente volviendolo a sonrojar. Sin decir nada mas Alex corre a una velocidad sobrehumana mientras que Angie ve tranquila por donde se fue para despues mirar con preocupacion donde se haya el aroma del otro niño.

-"Parece que nos uniremos mas rapido a ti de lo que pensamos Slender"- Angie sonrie levemente notandose observada por el susodicho sin mas corre en direccion donde se encuentra su otro hermanito.

Unos metros atras donde se hayaba la chica estaba Slenderman el cual solo muestra mas interes en su cara sin rostro, aunque no se podia saber que pensaba por que este no tenia ojos ni boca. Aunque una sonrisa enigmatica aparece en su cara.

Pov Slender

Sabia que esa chica y su familia eran diferentes y asesinos despiadados. Su forma de matar igualaba a la de Jeff. Deseaba que se nos unieran y ampliar mi familia.

Les conte a todos como eran ellos, BEN se emociono por que a los gemelos les gustaban los videojuegos, Sally se emociono por tener a dos niños con quien jugar y una nueva amiga que era muy dulce con ellos, Nina igual se emociono por tener nuevos amigos ademas los cuatro amaban los animes y sentia curiosidad por conocerlos. Eyeless sentia curiosidad igual por conocerlos aunque conociendolo estaba seguro que si viera a la chica no tardaria en acosarla pidiendole sus riñones u otra cosa que por el bien de la poca salud mental que me quedaba mejor no pensaba en ello. Masky y Hoodie solo se mostraban alegres e impacientes de que se nos unieran. Lo admitia, todos incluyendome estabamos deseosos de que formaran parte de nosotros.

El unico que se mostraba indiferente era Jeff, este se mostraba terco en que no queria que ese par de "imitadores" y "mocosos" se nos unieran. Al parecer Jeff estaba molesto por que los cuatro casi alcanzaban el numero de victimas que el tenia y dos siendo muy jovenes, mas que Sally, aparte que cuando huian de la policia salian bien librados y sin ningun rasguño en sus rostros o simplemente los mataban ignorando las balas que les llegaban a dar. Eso lo ponia mas molesto por que a el si lo herian esas balas obligandolo a huir y me era divertido verlo despotricando que era mejor que ellos.

Algo me decia que cuando conozca a la pequeña Angie cambiara un poco.

Sonrio internamente con malicia, ver a un Jeff rivalizando con cuatro más iba a ser divertido.

De verdad estaba impaciente que se no unieran si o si.

Fin Pov Slender

Se ve al pequeño Mateo de cuclillas cargando a un pequeño conejito blanco mientras lo acaricia con ternura. El pequeño tiene los ojos rasgados de un bonito color avellana y cabello rizado color castaño claro casi dorado, su piel es albina haciendo que su cabello y ojos resalten, sus facciones son infantiles y angelicales. Este va vestido con una playera negra con el estampado de Deth Note, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y unos tenis vans.

El pequeño quien esta distraido acariciando al conejito, alza su mirada al sentirse observado en eso siente pasos a el y despues un cuchillo en su cuello haciendolo ensanchar sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.

-Go to Sleep.- Dice una voz ronca y varonil, Mateo se tensa dispuesto a atacarle pero se relaja cuando siente la presencia de su prima.

-Suelta al niño Jeffrey.- dice Angie con tranquilidad, Jeff alza su mirada observando a Angie, pero muestra confusion al verla tranquila y no con temor como si no estuviera amenazando al niño con un cuchillo en el cuello el cual tambien se muestra tranquilo, pero al notar que sabe su nombre frunce el ceño.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- espeta con dureza observandola con frialdad. Angie se encoje de hombros.

-Eres uno de los mejores asesinos seriales, ademas que tu historia esta en internet- le responde Angie con indiferencia y Jeff muestra orgullo en su mirada pero se muestra mas confundido al ver que lo dice de forma natural y sin tener una pizca de temor a el.

De inmediato la analiza con la mirada, cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura con un largo flequillo escalonado que le cubria un ojo, facciones hermosas y angelicales, ojos de un bonito color chocolate oscuro con una mirada que reflejaba picardia. No pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos eran lindos por lo cual quizo darse de topes en un arbol ¡Nadie era mas hermoso que Jeff The Killer y menos esa mocosa! Siguio analizandola su piel era palida pero sin exagerar y se veia delicada y suave al tacto. Los pechos de ella eran medianos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños simplemente adecuados para su edad de 19 una cintura estrecha y piernas toneadas , la chica estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes blanca que le quedaba ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo y unos shorts de mezclilla azules igual de ceñidos. Jeff no pudo evitarlo y se ruborizo cuando vio el escote de la blusa dejandole ver el inicio de los senos de ella.

Angie tambien lo habia analizado, Jeff iba vestido como siempre, una sudadera blanca manchada de sangre ajena, abajo traia una playera negra y unos pantalones negros, sus ojos a pesar de estar oscurecidos por la demencia se notaba que eran de un bonito color azul que a Angie se le hizo fascinante, las facciones del asesino eran apuestas a pesar de esa sonrisa tallada en la comisura de sus labios hasta las mitad de las mejillas. Su cabello era negro opaco aunque se veia bien cuidado y sedoso a la vista. Angie tambien se sonrojo ninguno de los dos dandose cuenta de que el otro lo habian analizado y el niño que Jeff amenazaba con un cuchillo.

-Blutige Angie ¿Cierto?- pregunta con la coz carente de emociones, Angie deja de mirar a la nada para mirarlo a el.

-Esa soy yo.- asiente sonriendo de forma falsa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, despues borra su expresion y mira a Jeff con frialdad.- Te lo repito Jeff, suelta al niño.- le ordena furiosa y Jeff suelta una carcajada psicopata apretando mas el cuchillo en el cuello del menor esperando ver miedo en los dos, la confusion vuelve a sus ojos cuando observa a Angie encojerse de hombros y dirigir su vista a Mateo quien la observa atento

-Ya sabes que hacer Matt.- dice con una dulce sonrisa al niño quien solo asintio, Jeff muestra mas confusion cuando de repente el chiquillo le habia dado un manotazo haciendolo soltar su fiel cuchillo tirandolo a un lado, sin mas el pequeño se deja caer de manos hacia adelante dandole una patada en el estomago a Jeff a quien tomo desprevenido y salio disparado a un arbol estrellandose en el, abre sus ojos mostrando furia y odio observando al niño que corre a Angie quien lo recibe en un abrazo sonriendo burlona pero con orgullo en sus ojos.

-¿Lo hice bien Ang?- pregunta con entusiasmo Mateo como el tipico niño que demuestra sus logros a sus padres esperando que lo elogien orgullosos.

-Estuviste perfecto Matt- responde esta mirandolo con orgullo acariciando de forma juguetona sus rizos, este se sonroja ante el contacto pero sonrie alegre.- Matt ve a buscar a Jerson y a Alex ya andan cerca de aqui.- el niño asiente sin protestar, no necesita que su prima le diga que estara bien, el sabe que lo estara por que su prima es fuerte y puede vencer a ese Joker sin dificultades. Sin decir nada mas hecha a corre con la misma velocidad sobrehumana creando una ventisca de aire que ondeo las ropas y cabellos de Jeff y Angie, esta ultima mira por donde se fue Mateo despues vuelve su vista a Jeff quien ya esta mas confundido. Esos dos no le temen si no que corren a una velocidad impresionante.

Este le devuelve la mirada a la vampira notandola tranquila ante su presencia.

-¿Que son?- cuestiona asi sin mas, Angie se encoje de hombros.

-Vampiros- responde con indiferencia, Jeff frunce el ceño no creyendole.

-No te creo. Esos seres no existen- le responde con enfado Angie suelta una carcajada y rueda sus ojos. Jeff se muestra mas furiso por que la chica se este burlando de el.

-Veamos... Existen los entes como Slenderman, los fantasmas como Sally o Eyeless Jack, los demonios como Zalgo, los brujos como mi creador.-Angie alza las cejas y se soba la barbilla pensativa mientras que Jeff aprieta los puños sabiendo que tiene razón.- ¿Aun crees que los vampiros no existen habiendo mas seres sobrenarurales en el mundo? En algo te doy la razon; los vampiros antes no existian hasta que Xavier nos creo a Jerson, a Matt, Alex y a mi. Nosotros somos los unicos vampiros originales en existencia.- Dice Angie sonriendo con arrogancia y Jeff muestra muecas de molestia, levanta su cuchillo aun no olvidaba que un pequeñajo vampirito lo vencio y humillo gracias a ella por lo que su mirada se ensombrece mas a tal grado de verse mas psicopata.

-No me importa que seas, te mandare a dormir y despues va ese mocoso.- dice con voz psicopata y tetrica lanzandose a Angie quien se mantenia tranquila aunque fruncio el ceño por como llamo a su primo, en cuanto a Jeff sonrie triunfante cuando el cuchillo se entierra en el abdomen de la chica, alza su mirada notandola tranquila por lo que Jeff muestra frustracion, sin mas Angie se separa de el y se saca de forma brusca el cuchillo dejandole ver su sangre y la parte rota de su blusa blanca manchada de la misma, anonado observa como la herida de la chica se va cerrando hasta no dejar rastro alguno en su piel palida. Alza su mirada para verla, ella sonrie de forma tranquila dandole el cuchillo. Este lo toma con molestia mirandola furioso.

-Puedes apuñalarme las veces que quieras, Pero jamas conseguiras matarme.- Angie muestra mofa en su mirada y Jeff suelta un rujido y se vuelve a aventa hacia ella que ya cansandose de la terquedad del asesino desaparece ante la mirada anonada de Jeff y reaparece detras de el haciendole una llave y tirandolo al suelo con ella sentada en su estomago. Jeff se retuerce mirandola mas enojado y con rencor en sus ojos.

Estaba furioso, ella no le tenia miedo, ella no podia ser asesinada por el. Ella era inmortal.

-¡Sueltame mocosa!- Gruñe enfurecido pero se sonroja al tenerla mas cerca y poder observarla mejor, Angie también esta sonrojada pero su rostro se sigue mostrando impasible.

-Relajate Jeff, por una victima que no puedas matar y no te tema no es el fin del mundo.- dice pacientemente Angie quien le sonrie amigable pero sincera a Jeff quien experimento un cosquilleo en su pecho, frunce el ceño y tomando desprevenida a Angie cambia de poscisiones con ella sujetando sus muñecas con una mano por encima de su cabeza quedando en una pose compremetedora ante los ojos de otros.

-¿Que demonios me estas haciendo mocosa?- dice tétrico mientras que Angie alza su ceja mirandolo extrañada.

-¿Ah?- fue lo unico que pudo decir, una parte la ponia nerviosa y trataba de calmar el tic que le queria dar en su ceja por otra parte piensa que el fregazo que recibio por culpa de Mateo lo apendejo por matarle unas neuronas a su demente cerebro.

-¡Maldito Joker pervertido!- grita furioso la voz de Jerson haciendo que ambos alcen la mirada encontrandose con el gemelo de la vampira mirando indignado y tetrico a Jeff, Slender lo "miraba" con desaprobacion tapandole con sus manos los ojos a los infantes quienes no entendian nada de que pasaba ahi, Slender se notaba molesto pero sobre todo sorprendido. No sabia que Jeff era asi de pervertido.

En cuanto al Joker digo a Jeff finalmente siente en sus manos algo esponjadito y acolchado, curioso sin dejar de ver a los recien llegados lo aprieta suavemente provocandole un gemido de sorpresa a la chica quien no solo esta furiosa si no avergonzada y ruborizada por que la vieran asi, Jerson marca su expresion de psicopata y se dispone a ir a matar a ese pervertidor de hermanitas inocentes, apenas da un paso y un tentaculo de Slender lo detiene alzandolo haciendo que patalee en direccion a ellos.

"-¿Que es?, Se siente muy suave y esponjadito"- piensa Jeff curioso sin dejar de apretarlo.

-¡Sueltame Slendy! ¡Tengo que matar a ese sonrisitas por tocar a mi inocente hermanita!- dice furioso marcando mas su expresion psicopata, Jeff finalmente mira donde tiene la mano y al ver ese bulto esponjado es el seno derecho de Angie, se sonroja y se separa de ella como si quemara, Jerson se escabulle del tentaculo de Slender y va a abrazarla protectoramente y Slender suelta a los niños quienes se reunen con su hermana mirandola curiosos.

-Tranquila hermanita ya estoy aqui y te protejere de ese Joker pervertido- dice Jerson acariciandole dulcemente su cabello a Angie, esta solo sonrie divertida dejandose abrazar por su hermano y mirando de reojo a Jeff quien tiene su rostro cubierto por su cabello.

Extrañamente Jeff ahora sentia una molestia en el pecho por como Jerson abrazaba a la chica por lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, Slender lo noto y mostro más interés. Luego se dirigio al par de gemelos.

-¿Se nos uniran?- pregunta Slender llamando la atencion de los cuatro, Jerson suelta a su hermana pero la toma de la mano con firmeza, ambos se miran de reojo mientras que los niños se muestran confundidos por no saber de que hablaban.

-Claro ¿Por que no?- responde Angie con una sonrisa amigable dirigida a Slender, este se la devolvio ya no mostrando confusion por que ninguno le teman. Jeff inconsientemente amplio su sonrisa mostrandose satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica.

-Ya nos estabamos aburriendo del departamento ostentoso que nos compro el viejo digo Xavier.- exclama alegre Jerson corriguiendose por como llamo a su padre adoptivo y Angie suelta una risita sacudiendo su cabeza de forma resignada.

-¿Su creador no tiene problema alguno con que se nos unan?- pregunta Slender ya estando al tanto de ellos, los gemelos se encogen de hombros.

-No. De hecho el sugirio en que nos unieramos a ustedes, pronto llegara otra mas y es como nosotros pero a la vez diferente.- Angie sonrie de forma amplia y Slender muestra curiosidad como Jeff.- Xavier cree que si llegara a morir a manos de uno de sus enemigos al menos no estariamos solos por que los tendriamos a ustedes.- comenta Angie con una leve capa de tristeza en sus ojos por imaginarse a su "padre" muerto al cual en estos tres años le agarro un fuerte cariño a pesar de las bromas que Andrea y ella le hacian. La sola idea de perder a otro ser valioso para ella le dolia, Jerson aprieta su mano suavemente a forma de consuelo cuando nota la tristeza en ella. Angie le sonrie de forma seca y Slender se acerca a ellos tomando con su mano la barbilla de su nueva "hija", sorprendiendo a los niños, tensando a Jerson y a Jeff, Angie solo le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad.

\- Puedo observar en tus ojos que ocultas un pasado doloroso que implica a tu hermano gemelo ¿Me equivoco?

Angie y Jerson muestran sorpresa por lo rapido que deducio aquello con solo verle los ojos a la vampiro, Angie asiente levemente dandole la razon, Jeff estando atento a todo pero mas a la vampira siente curiosidad por saber mas sobre ella.

\- Me gustaria saberlo por que como ahora seras otra de mis "hijas" me da curiosidad a como pasaron de gemelos tragicos a gemelos asesinos. - Dice Slenderman con verdadero interes, Amgie solo sonrie levemente.

\- Te lo demostrare todo Slender, pero primero queremos ir al departamento por nuestras cosas. ¿Podrian llevarse a Mateo y a Alex? No tardamos.- Slender asiente y suelta la barbilla de la chica quien toma de la mano a Jerson y luego se inclina a los niños. Estos la observaron atentos.- A partir de ahora viviremos con mas personas, son diferentes a nosotros asi que no los muerdan o podrian matarlos, ustedes no saben como transformar en alguien en vampiro asi que por mas dificil que les sea, no muerdan a nadie y si tienen sed saben que pueden ir con uno de ellos a la ciudad, ¿Entendieron?- Angie les sonrie calidamente y ambos asienten, Angie se muestra satisfecha y les pega con dos dedos en su frente con cada mano, Ambos la miran con reproche sobandose la parte roja de su frente.- Se portan bien y obedezcan a Slender.- ordena de forma maternal hirgiendose, vuelve a tomar de la mano a Jerson y ambos asienten, Jeff sigue mirando a Angie, esta le devuelve la mirada y le sonrie amigable haciendo que se sonroje por lo que tiene que tapar su rostro entre su cabello para que no lo vean. Mateo y Alex se dirigen a Slender y este los toma de la mano.

-Te los encargamos Slender.-bufa Jerson con molestia no pasando desapercibido el gesto de su hermana al Joker pervertido y la reaccion de este, Slender solo se muestra divertido y mas interesado.

Despues desaparecen corriendo con la misma velocidad sobrehumana dejando una ventisca de aire. Jeff solo mira por donde desaparecieron sintiendose extrañamente vacio.

-Vamos Jeff.- dice Slender y Jeff asiente metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos con su rostro aun oculto por su cabello, ambos comienzan a andar a la Creepyhouse la cual no estaba tan lejos para que Slender los teletransporte, los niños iban callados aunque como Slender miraban de reojo a Jeff dejando claro que ni para ellos paso desapercivido la reaccion de Jeff ante la sonrisa de la vampira.

-"Interesante reacciòn, me parece que el momento de ver a un Jeff obsesionado u enamorado se acerca, y parece que esta chica es pura de sentimientos a pesar de su naruraleza asesina. -"Slender voltea a verlo de forma disimulada, este va caminando en silencio muy poco comun de el y su cabello sigue tapando su rostro-"Sin duda verte enamorado de verdad sera muy entretenido aunque espero que te des cuenta rapido de que te atrae y no lo niegues."- Slender reprime un suspiro cansino pero una sonrisa pequeña y sincera se forma en su blanquecino rostro.

No podia esperar a que Jeff este enamorado de la chiquilla vampiro y verlo feliz con ella. Algo que Slender a querido por mucho tiempo para el desde que Alice lo traiciono vilmente.

La felicidad verdadera de Jeff aparte de matar era junto a esa vampira.

Cuatro meses pasaron desde que los gemelos y los niños se unieron a la Creepyhouse, en ese entonces todos ya le habian agarrado cariño a los cuatro nuevos integrantes.

Sally se habia puesto muy emocionada al tener a dos amigos de su edad y una nueva amiga que juegen con ella, mientras que Alex y Mateo demostrando ser unos caballeritos bien educados por su hermana jugaban con ella sin rezongar, hasta ya le agarraron cariño a la niña fantasma.

BEN tambien habia hecho amistad con los cuatro incluso ha rivalizado con ellos cuando se trataba de videojuegos y apostando todo o nada. Aunque era Jerson con quien mas rivalizo ya que este parecia mas experto que el a la hora de jugar videojuegos.

Nina era otra que habia hecho amistad con ellos en especial con la vampira, aunque no podia evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando Eyeless Jack comenzo a acosarla pidiendole sus riñones o cosas indecorosas molestando a cierto asesino de sudadera blanca y su discipula. Angie no podia evitar sentirse culpable por notar la tristeza y rencor en los ojos de su nueva amiga asi que comenzaba a ignorar un poco a Eyeless. Masky y Hoodie eran otros que habian hecho amistad con los cuatro vampiros, a los hermanos les fascinaba las formas y creativas de asesinar de los gemelos aun cuando no tenian sed y ellos les acompañaban. Incluso seguian sorprendiendose del sadismo de los dos infantes y su forma sadica y calculadora de matar. No pudieron evitar admirar a los cuatro.

Jeff era otro que ya habia aceptado a los nuevos a la segunda semana de que ellos llegaran, Slender notando que la obsesion de Jeff a Angie se volvia mas grande hizo que varias veces ambos fueran a asesinar juntos ignorando las quejas y pataletas del gemelo sobreprotector de ella por dejarla con un Joker pervertido. No podia evitarlo simplemente se encariño con los cuatro en especial de la vampira, que le de a Jeff otro de sus favoritos un empujon para que este deje de negar su atraccion a ella comenzaba a dar sus frutos cuando se le veia frustrado en su habitacion negando firmemente y cada vez mas furiosamente que no estaba obsesionandose de la vampira o cuando los enviaba juntos a asesinar se desesperaba por la vampira si esta desaparecia de su vista por un momento y era interesante ver como Jeff se preocupaba inconsientemente por ella cuando desaparecia una noche completa o la miraba con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos cuando no se daba cuenta, otro que se daba cuenta a parte de Slender era Jerson quien tambien sentia a su hermana estar distraida por culpa del asesino y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos incluso notaba el sonrojo de ambos cuando iban a matar o sus miradas se encontraban, haciendo que tema que llegue mas rapido el momento en ver a su hermana completamente enamorada y que se separen por ello, Por otro lado la mayoria se sorprendia cuando pillaban a Jeff ruborizado por Angie, y es que era la primera vez que veian al psicopata asesino despiadado sonrojarse de esa forma y mas por la vampira y que los acosos de Eyeless crecieran por ello.

Ver a Jeff enamorado locamente se acercaba mas y mas.

Eyeless como siempre perseguia por todos a Angie pidiendole sus riñones mostrandose insistente, Angie pareciendo ya estar acostumbrada se mete tranquilamente a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel de fresa que ella hizo ignorandolo, aunque fuera vampira no significaba que no podia comer comida humana ni mucho menos pastel de fresa que era su debilidad aparte del chocolate.

-¿Entonces si me das tus riñones, linda?- decia Eyeless estando de pie al lado de donde ella se encontraba haciendo chocolate. Angie suspiro volteando a verlo, Eyeless sonrie triunfante.

-No.-dice de forma cortante aunque sonriendo amigable.- Pero te prometo traerte los riñones de mis victimas.

Eyeless la mira ilusionado y Angie asiente sin borrar su sonrisa reprimiendose para abrazarlo por encontrarlo "adorable".

-¡Eres genial Angie!- exclama Eyeless abrazandola haciendo reir divertida a Angie quien le devuelve el abrazo.

-¿Interrumpo?- Dice Jeff tétrico entrando a la cocina por un trozo de carne cruda para Smile. Observando con molestia a la pareja sintiendo una fuerte molestia en el pecho por verlos en esa forma, luego fulmina con la mirada los brazos de Eyeless que rodean la cintura de la vampira como si los quiziera arrancar.

-"Como quiziera arrancarle esos putos brazos..."-Piensa Jeff afilando su mirada a esos brazos que siguen rodeando la cintura de Su vampira.

-Amm nop.- responde Angie mirando indiferente a Jeff, este la mira tétrico.- ¿Podrias soltarme Jack?

Eyeless sonrie burlon y la suelta en cuanto a Angie tranquilamente toma su pedazo de pastel y sale de la cocina ante la atenta mirada de los dos asesinos, Jeff y Eyeless vuelven a mirarse uno tetrico y el otro burlon.

-¿Que te traes con la vampira?- pregunta insinuante sin borrar su burlona sonrisa.

Jeff frunce el ceño mas molesto.

-No se de que me hablas.

Eyeless ensancha su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que no tengas nada con Ang, asi yo tendre oportunidad con ella. Despues de todo es hermosa.- dice yendo a la nevera por un trozo de pastel que hizo la vampira pasandolo de largo, Jeff frunce mas el ceño sintiendose mas molesto.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella, no me importa.- dijo Jeff con indiferencia aunque se molesto consigo mismo por decir eso y saliendo de la cocina, Eyeless sonrie de forma socarrona observando por donde se fue.

-"A mi no me hacen pendejo, se que sientes atraccion a ella como yo. Pero si no la quieres yo si . Despues de todo es hermosa y cocina bien.- " Eyeless sonrie al probar el cacho de pastel de fresa notandolo delicioso a comparacion de los riñones u organos que suele comerse de sus victimas.

Jeff al otro lado de la cocina recargado en la puerta de la cocina con su cabello tapandole su rostro se muestra sombrio aun escuchando las palabras de Eyeless en su cabeza una y otra vez molestandolo y haciendo que se frustre por no saber que es esa sensacion de molestia y angustia en su pecho.

-"¿Que diablos me estas haciendo mocosa? ¿Acaso sera que...? NO. ¡No me puede estar pasando! ¡No de nuevo! No me gusta la mocosa y punto, entonces... ¿Por que me molesta mucho si llega a tener algo con Eyeless?-"Jeff marca mas su expresion sombria y alza su mirada encontrando a la razon de su frustracion caminar despreocupada a la puerta ataviada con una blusa de tirantes negra que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y un short de mezclilla gris con unas botas negras, la sigue extrañado pensando que va ir a cazar sin decirle nada a Slender cuando ya habia ido a matar hace una hora.

Angie sintiendo que la siguen bufa por lo bajo pensando que es su gemelo a detenerla. Asi que delante de la atonita mirada de Jeff chasquea sus dedos y desaparece en una oleada de fuego envolviendola.

Jeff parece medio confundido cuando desaparecio envuelta en fuego sin quemarse, minutos despues escucha como Jerson corre a el con una mirada psicopata que competia con la de el.

-¿Donde se fue esa maldita promiscua, Joker pervertido?- dice tetrico tomandolo de las solapas de su sudadera, Jeff se muestra mas confundido aunque ya acostumbrado a que Jerson le diga asi.

-¿Promiscua?- repite Jeff molesto soltandose del agarre de Jerson este lo mira tetrico y casi se podia sentir el aura asesina que desprendia este.- No lo se. -responde indiferente y Jerson chasquea la lengua.

-Tu vienes conmigo.-dice marcando su expresion sombria y sin darle tiempo al otro psicopata de replicar lo toma de las solapas de la sudadera llevandoselo a rastras a su tipica velocidad, Jeff se muestra por primera vez en su vida aterrado por ir a esa velocidad muy grandebtemiendi que se estrellen contra algo mientras que Jerson conforme corren se muestra mas y mas psicopata.

-"Por culpa de ese maldito que tanto de daño eres asi y te volviste una ninfomana. A pesar de eso tu le diste tres años mas de vida y despues cumplirias tu venganza a el. Aunque sientas atraccion a Jeff a mi no me engañas, aun sientes un poco de amor por ese estupido y eso te exaspera a tal grado de que buscas sexo para no estresarte" - los ojos de Jerson se muestran tristes por sentir el sufrimiento de su hermana como suyo.

En pocos minutos los dos psicopatas llegan a un club nocturno y la mirada llena de tristeza de Jerson vuelve a cambiar a una sombria cuando detecta el aroma de su hermana junto con uno masculino poniendo una cara de poker que daba miedo, Jeff a su lado nota ese cambio haciendolo alzar las cejas extrañado por la bipolaridad del chico, aunque no decia nada. Ya que el estaba igual o mas psicopata que el.

-Jeff- lo llama y este lo mira de reojo dandole a entender que lo escucha;-tu llevate a mi hermana yo siempre eh querido matar a sus amantes por tocarla. Confio en que ya no le haras nada.- Jerson le sonrie amigable y Jeff asiente sin replicar aunque se siente mas extrañado de que Jerson se muestre amable con el cuando hace dias lo fusilaba con la mirada por haberle tocado accidentalmebte un seno a su "inocente" hermanita.

Sin mas ambos entran al club no sin antes que Jeff se cubra el rostro con la gorra de su sudadera, al entrar son victimas de las miradas soñadoras y descaradas de las chicas que estaban ahi, Jeff teniendo su cuchillo en la bolsa de su sudadera se contiene por no agarrarlo y sacarle los ojos a esas descaradas por mirar su bello rostro que a pesar de estar ocultandolo con su capucha aun asi se ve mas atractivo y con un toque de misterio, En cuanto a Jerson busca con la mirada a su hermana ignorandolas demostrando que ya esta acostumbrado a ello.

Divisa a su hermana sentada en un taburete cerca del bar hablando con un chico rubio y sonriendo coqueta. Jerson le da un toque en el hombro a Jeff y señala a la vampira con el rubio, Jeff se muestra sombrio sintiendo mas molestia en su pecho mientras que Jerson muestra una mirada amenazante y camina a ella seguido de Jeff. Acto seguido Jerson noquea al rubio y Jeff carga de forma matrimonial a la chica la cual chilla por la sopresa al no sentirlos venir, los pocos testigos ahogaron un grito por prescenciar el secuestro.

-¡Sueltame Jeff!-Grita Angie furiosa comenzando a darle golpesitos en el pecho a su apresor y retorciendose, este tambien estando molesto la ignora afirmando mas su agarre a ella y observa a Jerson el cual carga como costal de papas al rubio amante de la vampira. Este asiente dandole su permiso y sin decir nada mas sale de ahi con Angie gruñendo blasfemias a Jerson y el.

-Oye Jeff puedo caminar sola-Rezonga Angie cruzandose de brazos mas este la ignora haciendo que bufe y volte su rostro a un lado mostrandose berrinchuda. En silencio llegan al bosque y Jeff la suelta pero rapidamente la estampa en un arbol aprisionandola entre su cuerpo y sosteniendo sus muñecas con su mano por encima de su cabeza. Angie gime algo adolorida y mira molesta a Jeff.

-¿Que rayos te pasa Jeff?- gruñe molesta retorciendose para soltarse mas Jeff no la deja y la aplasta mas contra su cuerpo. Angie se sonroja al notar la cercania de el asesino de sonrisa tallada.

-¿Que demonios me estas haciendo mocosa? ¡¿Por que demonios me haces sentir extraño?!- grita enfurecido tambien el y Angie alza las cejas extrañada aun sonrojada.

-¿Ah?- Angie lo mira como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas, Jeff gruñe molesto y toma su barbilla, Angie se pone nerviosa al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Se supone que deberia matarte pero en vez de eso, me haces sentir raro.- dice mas calmado aunque se podia ver la frustracion en sus ojos, Angie le sonrie levemente y suelta sus manos sin ninguna dificultad, Jeff ha soltado su barbilla bajando la cabeza como pocas veces lo hace, en eso siente que la delicada mano de Angie le toma la barbilla obligando a mirarla, Jeff mira confundido a Angie que acerca su rostro a pocos centimetros del suyo rozando sus labios con los de el, Jeff se sonroja mirando con ojos muy abiertos a la vampira.

-¿Que hace...-Jeff no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando Angie sella sus labios con los de el, ese contacto le agrado mucho y cierra sus ojos tomandola de la cintura atrayendola mas a el, Angie sube sus manos al cabello de Jeff y enreda sus dedos jalandolo un poco haciendolo gruñir.

El beso fue suave y apasionado ambos saboreando el sabor del otro, los labios de Angie eran suaves y tenian un sabor a fresa muy adictivos mientras que los de Jeff eran algo suaves con un leve sabor a sangre, los labios de ambos se amoldaron a los del otro a la perfeccion mientras se movian demandantes pero sin dejar de ser suaves. Jeff se sentia mas raro como no se sentia hace tiempo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la vampira con dulzura, una que no habia demostrado desde que Alice lo traiciono pero ahora sentia con la vampira, pero lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella era mas fuerte que lo que habia sentido por Alice.

Entonces lo acepto finalmente y se maldicio mentalmente por aceptarlo en una situacion tan extraña.

Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Angie, Su Angie, suya y de nadie mas, Ahora que se daba cuenta de ello y la tenia nunca mas la iba a dejar ir ni que este con alguien mas que no sea el.

Se separaron por falta de aire aunque Jeff la tenia abrazada por la cintura de forma posesiva . Angie oculto su rostro en su pecho disfrutando del aroma varonil combinado con sangre de Jeff intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazon el cual creia muerto. Jeff en cambio se siente feliz, creyo que jamas lo volveria a ser despues de que se entero de que Liu estaba vivo dandole caza o Alice traicionandolo, por alguna extraña razón sentia que con ella seria diferente.

Angie a pesar de ser como el era ahora la luz de su vida, la que ahora lo mantenia algo cuerdo y feliz. Una que lo salvaba de la ocuridad de volverse completamente despiadado. La que hacia que ya no tuviera ese vacio en su pecho y que le daba un nuevo significado a su vida a parte del placer de matar y ver sangre correr de sus victimas.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos escuchandose solo sus respiraciones. Finalmente Angie rompe el silencio:

-¿Mejor? - dice Angie alzando su cabeza para verlo sonriendole levemente, Jeff amplia su sonrisa tallada pero asiente.

-Eres mia ahora Angie.-declara demandante y Angie suelta una carcajada, Jeff frunce el ceño pensando que se burla de el.

-Me alegro que hayas aclarado bien tus sentimientos Jeff.- dice Angie acariciandole su rostro y Jeff se relaja un poco.- Aunque...-baja la mirada estremeciendose, Jeff la observa atento y Angie oculta su rostro conteniendo las ganas de llorar y abraza de nuevo a Jeff, este le devuelve extrañado el abrazo pero su corazon se oprime cuando siente a la chica tener espasmos debido al llanto y mojando su sudadera con sus lagrimas.

-¿Que te pasa ?- pregunta no sabiendo como consolarla o algo, Angie solo lloraba con miedo a algo abrazando a Jeff por la cintura.

-Tengo miedo de perder de nuevo a las personas que me importan si vuelvo a ser feliz, nunca dura mi felicidad y todo se derumba tan rapido. Temo que un dia mi hermano me de la espalda o uno de ustedes me traicione pero sobre todo temo ganarme tu odio.-Angie da un respingo y Jeff alza las cejas confundido pero como no se le ocurre nada para consolarla la toma de la barbilla y la besa en su frente haciendola sonrojar.

-Jamas te odiaria, no ahora que te tengo.- dice en un susurro y Angie sonrie compugida.

-Te quiero mostrar algo- dice Angie sacando el cuchillo de Jeff.

-¿Ah?¡¿Que haces?!-Exclama al ver que Angie se hace un corte en su muñeca y le extiende su brazo.

-Ya que soy tuya.-Angie muestra diversion en sus ojos al decir eso y Jeff asiente dandole la razon tomando su brazo sangrante.- Te mostrare mi pasado mediante mi sangre. Si la bebes veras todos mis recuerdos sin excepcion incluyendo mis sentimientos-Angie sonrie amigable y Jeff acerca dudoso el brazo a su boca, mira a Angie como pidiendole permiso y ella asiente sin borrar su dulce sonrisa. Jeff lleva el brazo a su boca y comienza a beber de ella ante la antenta mirada de la chica quien solo se estremecio al sentirlo sorber de ella, perdido en su doloroso pasado. Angie solo le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura estando sonrojada.

-"Espero de verdad que si un dia provoque algo que te disguste no me odies. Puedo soportarlo de otros pero de ti no. No me odies... No Tu Jeff"- Piensa Angie mostrando tristeza en sus ojos al imaginarse a Jeff mirarla con odio u desprecio. Ahora lo admitia, queria a Jeff solo para ella y estaba segura que no era solo atraccion si no que se habia enamorado de el. Y si Jeff decia que ahora era suya se sentia feliz cuando hace semanas ambos eran rivales y Angie sentia que queria matarlo. ¿Como paso para que se enamorara tan rapido de un asesino serial como ella y que Jerson lo haya permitido? Se estremecio al recordar en su hermano. Pero si se enteraba que ahora era como la novia de Jeff The Killer se pondria a hacer su berrinche y sobretodo traeria la llegada de su querido "padre" celoso.

Angie sonrie de forma divertida sentandose junto con un perdido Jeff en la hierba sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-"Esto sera divertido-" piensa imaginandose a Xavier y Jerson aliandose para joder al pobre de Jeff pero sobre todo la rabieta de Xavier. Solto una risa ya imaginandoselo patalear mientras despotricaba sobre Jeff y Jerson haciendole berrinche por ello.

Sin duda esperaria para ver a su padre adoptivo y gemelo de esa forma tan infantil, pero mas que nada disfrutar ser la "novia" de Jeff.

Fin Capitulo 2

Notas de la autora:

Si alguien lee esto por favor dejame comentarios :D soy nueva en esto y procurare escribir lo mas rapido posible.

¿Que les parecio?

¿Dudas o sugerencias?

En fin, Hasta la proxima. :)


	4. 3: Los Trágicos gemelos

No plagio. Cualquier tipo de copia sin mi autorización sera reportado.

Advertencias: Todas las anteriores.

Espero que les guste :D

»Flash Back... 11 años atras...México DF«

Una pequeña de seis años corre alegremente junto con su hermano tomados de la mano fuera de la escuela primaria, ambos niños tienen la piel aceitunada, ojos cafes y cabello negro con facciones infantiles y angelicales, los niños tenian unos tirabuzones hermosos y ordenados en su cabello haciendolos ver adorables ,Ambos llegan con su hermana mayor sonriendo ampliamente, ella les sonrie amigable y se inclina a ellos.

La mujer de unos 19 años tenia los ojos avellana y un bonito cabello castaño rojizo, piel aceitunada y cuerpo normal para una chica de 19 años, la chica vestia una blusa rosa ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo y unos shorts de mezclilla negros con unas botas negras, su cabello castaño lo traia suelto aunque sujetado a un lado de su cara.

-¿Como les fue en la escuela?- les pregunta con dulzura.

-¡A mi me fue bien Cathy, logre sacar 10 en Ingles!- dice Jerson emocionado.

-¡Y la maestra a mi me felicito por hacer bien mis tareas!- exclama la pequeña Angie igual de entusiasta que su gemelo.

-Me alegro que les haya ido bien niños- sonrie Catherine acariciandoles la cabeza- No cabe duda que salieron muy inteligentes.

Ambos solo sonrien orgullosos mirando con devocion a su hermana, ella les toma la mano y ambos van a de regreso a su casa no sin antes que Catherine les comprara su helado en forma de recompensa por ser buenos niños en el colegio.

Dos dias despues ambos le piden a su hermana mayor y al novio de ella que los lleven al parque acuatico, claro que sus padres no los querian llevar por que estaban mas ocupados atendiendo a los hermanos mayores de los gemelos y menores de Catherine.

Los gemelos iban tan entusiasmados que pedian a su cuñado que acelerara mas el auto, este solo sonreia nervioso pues estaba lloviendo con todo y granizo y temia que pasara un accidente en la carretera mientras que los niños parloteaban emocionados sobre subirse a los toboganes mas altos y entrar a las termales que habia ahi, Carherine solo los escuchaba atenta sonriendo divertida por las ocurrencias de sus hermanitos.

Entonces todo ocurrio muy rapido:

Un trailer habia derrapado hacia ellos chocando fuertemente en el carro de su cuñado, los vidrios volaron por todos lados, su hermana gritando sus nombres angustiada habia saltado a ellos protejiendolos con su cuerpo, los niños gritaron abrazando fuertemente a su hermana la cual sangraba a borbotones manchandolos a de su sangre, en cuanto al novio de ella, habia sido mutilado con los vidrios atravesandole todo su cuerpo.

Los niños ante esa sadica vision de su cuñado se tomaron de la mano aun abrazando a su hermana.

-Que bueno que esten bien niños- la voz rasposa de su hermana hacen que dirigan su vista a ella, lagrimas se amontonaron sobre sus ojitos de cada uno al notar que tambien los vidrios le habian atravesado su pecho, pero aun asi les sonreia con calidez.

-Estaras bien Cathy- solloza Jerson sacando el celular de su hermana mayor del bolsillo marcando el numero de la ambulancia, la pequeña Angie tenia la mirada perdida entre el pecho de su hermana llorando , Catherine la mira y le sonrie con dulzura acariciando los rizos de la niña manchandolos de sangre y acariciando la mejilla de Jerson tambien manchandola de sangre.

-Cuidense mucho y jamas se separen, no olviden que los quiero con toda mi alma. Los estare cuidando.

-Silencio Cathy-susurra Angie reaccionando y llorando fuertemente- ¡estaras bien!-la pequeña aprieta su mano, Cathy sacude su cabeza sonriendo y vomita sangre, Angie llora ante eso al igual que Jerson.

-Cuidense.- con los dos dedos de sus manos golpea la frente de los gemelos y despues ante la atormentada mirada de las inocentes criaturas muere sin quitar esa sonrisa calida de su rostro, 5 minutos despues se oyen las ambulancias y las patrullas mas cerca

-¡Catherine!-grita Angie zarandeandola con lagrimas en los ojos, su gemelo llorando pero comprendiendo que no podrian hacer nada ya por ella la toma de su cinturita y la va jalando;-¡No! ¡Sueltame! ¡Cathy! ¡Cathy despierta!- brama con furia pataleando en los brazos de su hermano quien solo la abraza soportando sus golpes, las patrullas estan mas cerca y Angie se rinde y solo se deja abrazar a su hermano llorando en su pecho , esperando a que los encuentren. Ambos tienen pocos rasguños en su cara y cuerpo con manchas en sus rostros, la ropa de ellos esta algo desgarrada. Ambos no se separan llorando juntos por perder a su querida hermana junto con su cuñado. Sabian que desde ahora todo seria diferente y tal vez comenzaria su infierno.

Finalmente la ambulancia llega atendiendo a los gemelos y otros checando los cadaveres de Catherine, Marcos (el novio de ella) y el conductor del trailer, mientras un policia localiza a los familiares de los niños .

Estos solo tienen la mirada baja, sintiendose culpables pero respondiendo las preguntas de la paramedicos.

En el funeral de Catherine y Marcos, su madre muestra resentimiento hacia los niños al igual que varios de la familia, menos su padre y hermanos, su padre se mantiene en silencio y Miguel y Omar serios aunque sin dejar de darle apoyo a los gemelos para que no se derrumben.

Justo cuando van a sepultar a Catherine y Marcus la madre de los gemelos no lo resiste mas y golpea a Angie reventandole el labio ante la fuerza con la que la golpeo y tirandola al suelo, varios se muestran indignados por que haya golpeado a una pequeña que no tuvo la culpa otros solo se mantenian indiferentes por que segun ellos merecia eso y mas. Jerson muestra sorpresa y furia levantando a su hermana del pasto, en cuanto Angie solo mantiene su mirada baja derramando lagrimas, Entre el padre y el hermano mayor de ellos logran sujetar a la mujer la cual llora y grita como poseida maldiciones a los gemelos.

-¡Es su culpa malditos mocosos! ¡Ojala hubieran muerto ustedes y no Cathy!-brama llena de odio entre lagrimas, Jerson y Omar solo abrazan a su hermana quien tenia fuertes espasmos por el llanto. Omar muestra odio entre sus ojos observando incredulo a su madre con el ceño fruncido mientras que Jerson solo cuenta hasta tres para no aventarse a golpear a su madre por atreverse a golpear a su hermana y decirle cosas tan crueles. El padre de los gemelos solo muestra enfado por lo que hizo su esposa y Miguel se mantiene serio pero enojado por que su madre se haya aventado asi con su ahora unica hermana.

5 Años despues de la tragedia sus padres se separan, su padre se casa con una mujer veinte años mas joven que el llamada Alejandra, quien ya sabia todo sobre la tragedia del que culpaban al par de niños, esta al principio se muestra dulce y comprensiva con los niños y estos la adoraban, cuando lograron salir de la casa de su madre ya que esta tambien se habia casado con un hombre malo llamado Jesus e irse con su padre y su nueva mujer. Alejandra habia comenzado a ser arisca con ellos aunque se hacia la dulce cuando estaba su padre con ellos. La mujer cada vez que se disgustaba con los niños ya sea por sus gustos o rendimiento escolar solo les decia:

-Su padre cambio mucho por mi. Si ustedes no cambian les quitare celular, internet ,esos "dibujitos chinos" (se refiere al anime) en especial los separare a ambos, si no quieren eso comportense como niños maduros obedientes y responsables.

Los asustados gemelos obedecian por temor a que le quiten todo eso en especial si los llegaban a separar, ya que ahora eran ellos dos contra todo el mundo. Ya no les quedaban muchos aliados mas que sus hermanos y una prima que ya casi no veian, Alejandra les habia dado la espalda al igual que el resto de sus familiares, su abuela cada que los veia les hacia gestos de amargura, su tio al que mas odiaban los molestaba sobre Cathernine y ser asesinos, que mejor los metian a un manicomio antes de que masacren a toda la familia, su madre cada ves que los veia o los molestaba o se mostraba hipocritamente buena con ellos solo para conseguir algo, el esposo de esta solo los miraba con indiferencia. Y Vanesa en aquel tiempo tambien se comportaba hipocritamente buena con ellos, aunque se le insinuaba a su propio primo, Angie por ser aun inocente e ingenua solo pensaba que era amistosa. Pero cuando cumplio los trece y tuvo su primer relacion amorosa fue cuando comenzo a odiar a muerte a su prima. Vanesa le habia robado el novio y cinicamente le decia que era por que ella era mas bonita que ella y que no era su culpa de que la prefieran mil veces a ella que a Angie.

Habian vuelto a salir de la casa de su madre, justo a inicios de su primer año en la secundaria.

Al principio Alejandra se mostraba paciente aunque seguia manipulandolos a su antojo, los gemelos sabian que no podrian hacerle nada por que no eran agresivos y no querian que su padre les riñera. Aun asi no podian evitar odiar a aquella mujer que se caso con su padre y lentamente les quitaba la atencion de su papá sobre ellos.

Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que estaban en la misma escuela que Vanesa ,esta de inmediato trato de alejar a Jerson de Angie y molestandola con sus hipocritas amigas. Angie en ese entonces ya tenia unas ganas de darle una paliza a su prima y mas por descubrir que la muy zorra se le habia insinuado a Jerson de nuevo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando ella volvio a sacar el tema de su difunta hermana mayor delante de toda la escuela desde ahi su odio crecio mas al igual que el de Jerson;

-Oye Angelica, ¿Quien sera tu proxima victima pequeña zorra asesina?- le habia dicho su prima llegando con sus aires de grandeza con ellos atras de ella sus tres amigas rieron escandalosamente, Angie oculto su rostro en su flequillo apretando sus puños, Vanesa sonrio complacida pensando que la habia hecho llorar y se dirigio a Jerson- Jers,¿ por que no dejas a la asesina de tu hermana y te vienes conmigo?-Jerson la mira con desagrado y Vanesa le guiña el ojo sonriendo coqueta, sus amigas de inmediato tiran de Jerson, separandola de Angie, Vanesa toma su brazo triunfante y Angie reacciona y le pega un puñetazo a su prima quebrandole la nariz, las otras y el resto de los que estaban en el patio miraron anonadas a Angie, Jerson solo la miraba sorprendido. Angie tenia lagrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Dices que yo asesine a mi hermana y que soy de lo peor ¿no?-Angie la mira resentida y con tristeza a Vanesa, esta la mira con odio tratando de detener el chorro de sangre que salia de su nariz chueca-¿Pero quien es la que roba a los novios a todas incluyendo a su prima?¿Quien es la que quiere acostarse con mi hermano quien tambien es tu primo?-Le escupe con rabia por fin revelando su parentezco con Vanesa, las amigas de ella la miran estupefactas y asqueadas al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, Vanesa solo mira con mas odio a Angie. Ella solo sonrie triunfante al ver la reputacion de su prima manchada

-¡Maldita Zorra!-chilla Vanesa antes de lanzarse a golpearla, esta la esquiva y le da un puñetazo tirandola al suelo, Vanesa se levanta y le da un puñetazo en su rostro. Ambas comienzan a enfrascarse en una pelea muy agresiva, Jerson de inmediato se suelta de las ex amigas de Vanesa toma a su hermana de la cintura y mira con odio a Vanesa.

-De una vez te digo que seas o no mi prima, no me interesan ofrecidas como tu. -espeta el dandose media vuelta y dejando a una abatida Vanesa. Esto no paso desapercivido ya que para vengarse Vanesa los habia acusado con el director hechandoles toda la culpa y cambiandole los hechos, de inmediato llamaron a sus padres y Alejandra estaba disgustada por lo que decidio separarlos, a Angie la envio con su madre y a Jerson se lo quedaron. Cortando todo tipo de comunicaciones los gemelos quedaron abatidos sintiendose solos, a pesar de eso, Angie vivia un infierno mas grande que Jerson, pues el esposo de su madre Jesus la habia vendido a un trarante de mujeres solo para conseguir dinero para unas malditas vacaciones y su madre no se habia opuesto a ello. Omar fue el que se entero y corrio a Jerson y Miguel contandoles todo lo que paso no dejando oculto que su madre lo sabia y que no se opuso con tal de tener dinero extra y vacaciones sin hijos , habian logrado sacar a su hermana y el resto de las chicas del albergue donde las tenian, Jerson se habia hechado a llorar sobre Angie , desgraciadamente un mayor habia abusado de su hermana y el se hecho la culpa por permitir que los separaran. En cuanto a Omar habia denunciado a Jesus, este se fue a la carcel junto con su madre, ahi volvio por tercera vez con su padre , este se habia enojado con Alejandra pero dado a su caracter duro no consolo a su hija ni siquiera le dio un abrazo, en cuanto Alejandra solo agarro rencor a los niños por ser culpables de que su amado se enoje con ella.

Cuando los gemelos ya tenian 15 años , llego el pequeño Alex a sus vidas .si pero su vida se amargo mas. No malinterpreten. Amaban con locura a aquel bebé jugeton sonriente e hiperactivo. Lo que les habia amargado era que Alejandra no les permitia acercarse mucho por que "temia" que malinfluenciaran a su hijo, tambien que su padre ahora le prestaba mas atencion a ese bebé mas que a ellos. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ellos cuando le hacia cariños a Alex.

Lo unico que alegraba a Angie era su novio, Brayan el cual le habia ayudado a superar el temor a las relaciones intimas desde que un adulto habia abusado de ella, Angie sentia que lo amaba de verdad incluso lo daria todo por el, casarse, tener una familia. A lo cual ella ya se habia adelantado.

Pero todo se derrumbo por completo cerca de navidad, Angie iba a cumplir dos meses de embarazo y solo Jerson lo sabia. Pero presentia que todo eso iba a salir mal, por eso procuraba mantenerse cerca de su hermana para que nada malo le pasara.

Brayan parecia un chico agradable a la vista de todos, habia cegado a su hermana pero a el no lo engañaba. Sabia que Brayan tenia algo que ver con Vanesa. Los habia visto juntos varias veces por la estacion del tren, y por como los encontraba sabia que no eran solo "amigos" si no amantes.

Estaba triste por su hermana, asi que salio rapido de la escuela para decirle lo que planeaban Vanesa y Brayan.

Angie y el vivian aun con su padre, solo que el estaba en el trabajo y Alejandra con Alex de viaje pero cuando llego se le habia encojido el corazon ya que Angie estaba en el suelo desangrandose y moribunda. Llorando Jerson tomo la cabeza de su gemela para descubrir a la culpable del acto tan atroz, solo vio la sombra de su prima la cual solo reia cinicamente y desaparecio de ahi antes de que Jerson pudiera hacer algo, con horror vio que Angie traia varias apuñaladas en su vientre, lo cual lo horrorizo y entristecio.

Habia perdido a su sobrino por parte de Angie... Apreto los puños y cargo a Angie al hospital pero cuando habia llegado apenas al departamento para llamar a la ambulancia su prima habia salido de un escondite y le clavo el cuchillo varias veces riendo como maniaca.

Lo ultimo que Jerson habia visto era a Angie en el sofa estando con Vanesa la cual le habia dicho:

-Esto es por preferir mas a esta zorra que a mi, mi querido Jers.

Despues todo se volvio negro para el.

»Fin Flash Back...«

Angie permanecio en silencio con el rostro oculto entre su fleco, Jeff solto su brazo y miro anonado a la vampira quien tenia lagrimas resbalando por su delicada barbilla, Jeff frunce el ceño y la toma de la barbilla suavemente obligandola a mirarlo, ella le sostiene la mirada con un tenue sonrojo. Y Jeff en un gesto que creyo que jamas volveria hacer le limpia tiernamente los ojos con sus dedos quitando las lagrimas. Angie solo cierra los ojos ante el contacto y se sonroja mas, Ambos estaban sentados en la hierba mas cerca de la Creepyhouse.

-No me has mostrado todo ¿Cierto?- le pregunta Jeff tranquilamente, sintiendose mas raro respecto a la vampira, en cierta forma se identificaba con ella.

Ambos habian sido traicionados por sus ex amores, el por Alice, Angie por Brayan. Pero Jeff ya no sentia nada por Alice, pero y ¿ Angie...?¿ Aun amaba a aquel tipo?

Sintio mas molestia en el pecho, Angie como si supiera lo que pensaba sonrio de forma seca.

-ya no siento nada por el Jeff. - aclara ella con sinceridad, Jeff aunque no quiere admitirlo se siente aliviado;- Cuando Jerson y yo salimos del hospital, me habian dado la noticia de que habia perdido a mi bebé, me dejo muy abatida esa noticia, pero por si fuera poco Vanesa me habia confesado que fue Brayan el que le pidio que matara a mi bebé, sabia por que Vanesa me habia dicho aquello. Ella no queria que yo fuera feliz solo por que Jerson jamas le hizo caso, ella de verdad fue una... Regalada y se habia obsesionado de mi hermano, de su primo. Lo peor fue que paso dias antes del cumpleaños de Jerson y mio. Me quede mas deprimida cuando rompi con Brayan, incluso...trate de quitarme la vida.-Angie da un respingo y Jeff frunce el ceño sintiendose molesto por lo que dijo la chica, y eso que ha quitado varias vidas... Angie sonrie de forma seca y prosigue con su relato;- Jerson se habia dado cuenta de mis intensiones suicidas y fue a detenerme, por su puesto. Me encontro en el ultimo piso del edificio donde viviamos, Forcejeamos y al final por un descuido de los dos ambos caimos... Cuando nos encontraron habian dicho que estabamos muy graves. Que no sobreviviriamos despues de esa noche, ahi fue cuando Xavier nos encontro. Nos saco del hospital y mediante un hechizo prohibido nos transformo en vampiros, nos dijo que teniamos que matar gente para sobrevivir, que seriamos los unicos vampiros originales en existencia por algun tiempo, matar a todos los que nos hicieron daño (reservando a Brayan para el final) fue muy placentero, ver como suplicaban por sus vidas y la sangre correr mientras arrancabamos con nuestras propias manos cada parte de su cuerpo. Nos encanto. Yo mate a Vanesa con mis propias manos e hice que Roxana matara a Sheyla...fue tan divertido verlas suplicar por sus pateticas vidas -Angie rie de forma psicopata y Jeff solo sonrie dandole la razon, el tambien siente eso cuando asesina, pero noto un detalle que dijo Angie.

-¿Como le hiciste con esas tipas para que se maten entre si?- Inquiere confundido, Angie se encoje de hombros.

-Veras, Jerson y yo sacamos poderes de manejar la voluntad de la gente, nos adentramos en su mente y le ordenamos que haga lo que queramos, algo asi como la hipnosis- Jeff la mira con mala cara y Angie se hecha a reir.- No la he usado contigo ni con Slender ni con nadie mas, solo con Alex y Matt cuando les doy una orden y no la acatan.-Jeff se relaja y Angie se levanta del pasto. - Sera mejor que vayamos adentro si no queremos que Slendy nos regañe- Angie le sonrie amigable y le tiende una mano, Jeff se levanta tomando su mano sujetandola con firmeza. Ambos caminan hacia la Creepyhouse tranquilamente.

-Angie.- la llama Jeff rompiendo el silencio. Angie lo mira de reojo dandole a entender que lo escucha.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Quieres salir a matar en lo que no viene tu hermano?- le propone y Angie sonrie de oreja a oreja, Jeff la mira mostrandose ansioso por su respuesta.

-Claro Jeff, pero sera mañana. Ahorita solo quiero dormir un poco. - responde Angie tranquilamente.

\- ¿Los vampiros duermen?

-Sip, despues de todo somos humanos transformados en vampiro.-se encoje de hombros mirando al frente donde se entraba la creepyhouse. Sally estaba ahi con Alex y Mateo, nota a la pareja llegando y sonrie traviesa. Los otros dos miran con recelo a la pareja.

-¿Se gustan?- pregunta sonriendo picara, Angie se sonroja y suelta la mano de Jeff como si quemara en cambio Jeff oculta su rostro sonrojado entre su cabello, Alex y Mateo bufan con molestia a Jeff.

-No Sally, Angie no le gusta el Joker.- exclama Alex mirando a Jeff con el ceño fruncido, este los ignora y se dispone a entrar en la casa, Angie solo sonrie divertida acercandose a los niños.

-Ademas Angie es muy joven para tener novio- dice Mateo, Angie abraza por detras a Sally riendo mas divertida-¿Que es gracioso Ang?

-Ustedes. -responde la vampira, los tres niños la miran ofendidos.

-¡Oye!- exclaman los tres, Angie solo comienza a acariciar el cabello de la pequeña Sally sin dejar de sonreir.

-Niños les he de confesar que si me gusta Jeff para su mala suerte.- admite soltando una risita estilo villana, Mateo y Alex fruncieron el ceño con molestia.- Asi que Matt y Alex tendran que decirle Primo y Cuñado.- con sus dos dedos les pega la frente y ambos se muestran mas molestos mientras se soban la frente mirandola con reproche, Sally solo suelta una risita musical.

-Deberian meterse, Slendy los regañara si siguen aca afuera, Vamos Sally- toma la mano de la pequeña castaña y ambas con unos molestos Mateo y Alex se adentran en la Creepyhouse.

Solo quedaban BEN jugando videojuegos con los hermanos Masky y Hoodie ,Slender leyendo un libro sentado en un sofa, Sally, Mateo y Alex se van a jugar a otro lado y Angie va a buscar a su hermano, cosa extraña ya que ni en el cuarto de los dos esta. Se desviste y va al cuarto de Jeff preguntandose por que demonios va ahi, en un segundo ya esta tocando la puerta y Jeff se asoma con molestia pero cambia su expresion a una extrañada.

-¿Que haces aqui Angie?- pregunta Jeff ladeando la cabeza, Angie se sonroja y juega con sus dedos en un gesto timido (estilo Hinata)

-Nunca he dormido sola y mi hermano no esta... Yo solo te iba a preguntar que si podria dormir contigo esta noche.- Tanto Jeff como Angie se sonrojan mas, Jeff se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, ella le sonrie con calidez y entra a la habitacion. Curiosa pasea su mirada por el cuarto deteniendose en la cama toda desacomodada, se sonroja y observa a Jeff, este solo tenia su rostro oculto en su cabello.

-¿No te importa dormir con un asesino?-Le pregunta, Angie suelta una risita.

-¿No te importa dormir con una vampira?-contraataca y Jeff amplia su sonrisa en eso un perro rojo sale debajo de la cama y le gruñe a Angie, abalanzandose sobre ella, Jeff estaba a punto de decirle algo a su perro pero Angie solo sonrie y acaricia al perro el cual inclina su cabeza gustoso.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Smile nunca acepta a nadie si yo no se lo digo!-Exclama Jeff observando incredulo como Smile le daba de lenguetazos a la chica y esta reia como niña pequeña por las cosquillas que la lengua de Smile le provocaba.

-Supongo que ha de ser por su inteligencia.-Angie sonrie de forma amigable levantandose del suelo y sentandose en la cama de Jeff.- El perro ha de entender que tu y yo como nos llevamos bien no hay necesidad de mostrarse desconfiado.-Angie sonrie mas acariciando mas al perro, este restriega su cabeza en su torso de forma melosa mientras que Jeff observa aun incredulo eso, decide ignorarlo y se dispone a buscar su antifaz para dormir. Angie lo mira de reojo estando algo nerviosa pero lo oculta bien pero lo que no controla es ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al estar la cama de Jeff destendida rapidamente se acuesta en ella ocultando su rostro entre las sabanas olfateando el varonil aroma de Jeff, este voltea a verla extrañado por su acción, se acerca lentamente a ella y la destapa haciendola chillar por la sorpresa. Jeff amplia su sonrisa.

-Ya se que estoy hermoso pero no te ocultes de mi- Jeff se muestra burlon sosteniendole sus muñecas, Angie rueda sus ojos aunque sonrie de forma repentina.

-Es que eres tan jodidamente sexy que me es increible estar en tu habitacion sin que me mates o trates de violarme. -Angie ahora muestra burla a Jeff quien se sonrojo por lo que dijo la vampira y digamos que el al estar loco no tiene una mente TAN santa en cuanto perversiones y mas con su nueva obsesion.

Ante eso gruñe y se acerca mas a tal punto que sus labios se rozan, Angie se mantiene tranquila esperando el beso y Jeff se muestra dudoso. Hasta que finalmente se lo da de forma apasionada pero sin dejar de perder la ternura. Angie enreda sus manos en el cabello de Jeff y lo acerca mas a ella dejandolo encima de si misma y de una forma muy compremetedora, pero ante ese acto siente la ereccion del azabache rozar levemente su sexo. Sonrojada se aparta y se cubre con las sabanas dandole la espalda a un extrañado Jeff . Este se acerca a ella y la destapa, la vampira aun se muestra sonrojada con el corazón latiendole a mil.

Ahi Jeff se da cuenta de lo que la chica lleva puesto. Una sencilla blusa gris de tirantes ceñido a su esbelto y desarrollado cuerpo con un short azul marino que le llegaba a medio muslo quedandole igual de ceñido. Traga pesado sonrojandose mas y levanta su vista a la chica, la cual ya parecia dormida. La observa detenidamente sintiendo mas cosquilleos en su pecho.

Posa sus labios sobre la frente de ella la cual suspira entre sueños completamente sonrojada haciendola ver adorable y cien porciento violable.

Angie era su nueva obsesion, seria suya y de nadie mas. Una vez que la tuviera de verdad no la dejaria ir ni se la cederia a nadie.

Se acuesta a su lado y pasa su brazo por la cintura de la chica arrastrandola hacia el quedando muy juntos, ella inconsientemente se voltea y se acurruca en el pecho de Jeff. Este se sorprende ante la accion pero sonrie de forma dulce y besa por ultima vez la frente de la chica.

-Go to Sleep, My love-Murmura antes de quedarse dormido no sin antes ponerse el antifaz.

Angie despierta al sentir los brazos de Jeff abrazar su cintura de forma posesiva atrayendola mas a el, la vampira se sonroja y se retuerce tratando de soltarse sin lastimarlo ni usar mucha fuerza.

Deja escapar un suspiro frustrado y sacude el hombro de Jeff moviendose con dificultad.

\- Jeff...- Este no responde y parece estar en el quinto sueño, Angie da un respingo cuando siente su garganta arder como si se la estuvieran quemando.- ¡Jeff necesito que te levantes! Debo ir a matar.- al decir la palabra matar como si fuera magica, Jeff se despierta lo que hizo sonreir a Angie de forma burlona, quitandose el antifaz para verla voltea a verla con tranquilidad. Esta ya tenia el rostro oculto en su cabello apretendose la garganta.

-¿Me quieres acompañar Jeff?- dice Angie con sequedad aunque sin dejar de ser amigable.

-Esta bien.- Acepta Jeff ampliando su sonrisa tallada en una sincera, levantandose para ponerse su camisa negra con sudadera blanca con pantalones negros, mientras que Angie se iba a cambiar al cuarto que compartia con su gemelo.

Jeff sentia curiosidad por verla mas de cerca asesinar a la gente de forma tan macabra como decian, tanto como los hermanos Masky y Hoodie la admiraran y que Zalgo la quisiera como su proxy. Slender se los habia advertido a todos, que no solo Zalgo queria a los gemelos como sus Proxy, Jeff sabia que su hermano era proxy de Zalgo al igual que la "tabla" de Jane. Y si los gemelos llegaban a ceder, Jane y Liu sabrian que ahora tenia un punto debil y no tardarian en darle caza solo para vengarse.

Sale de su habitacion deteniendose delante de la habitacion de Jerson y Angie, esperando a que salga de la suya, minutos despues sale con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con unos cuantos mechones laceos cayendo junto su flequillo escalonado, vestia una blusa de tirantes negra que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y un pantalon negro de mezclilla entubado pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion al asesino fue el anillo con un curioso diamante verde que tenia en el dedo anular izquierdo. Ambos bajan con los demas pero Jeff no despega su mirada pensativa de ese anillo.

-Es un anillo para que el sol no me debilite.- responde Angie alzando la mano para mostrarselo mejor.- es curioso que el sol me debilite siendo que tengo un don para controlar el fuego y claro el sol esta hecho de fuego.- Angie rie burlona y Jeff solo la escuchaba atento. -Muy pocas cosas pueden dañarme, entre ellas esta la verbena. Si un dia decides matarme ya sabes como.-Bromea Angie pero Jeff no le hizo gracia este comentario haciendo que Angie se extrañara.

-Tu ya no eres otra de mis victimas, Angie- Admite Jeff de forma cortante aunque sincera, y es que para Jeff ahora la chica la sentia como suya. La unica luz en su retorcida vida que lo mantiene cuerdo por unas horas y otra parte de su felicidad aparte de arrebatar vidas.

Llegaron donde los demas y al instante se sonrojaron por sentir todas las miradas recelosas, acusadoras y picaras de los que estaban ahi desayunando.

-Vaya, hasta que salen de ahi.-comenta Nina con una sonrisa socarrona ampliando la sonrisa tallada que tenia como su maestro. Angie la fulmina con la mirada sentandose en una silla vacia junto con Jeff y este cuenta hasta tres para no agarrar su cuchillo y clavarselo a su querida alumna.

-¿Durmieron bien?-comenta ahora BEN con doble sentido sonriendo de forma burlona, este se hallaba sentado junto con Sally, tomandola discretamente de la mano y comiendo hot cackes, Sally solto una risita. Angie sonrie de forma divertida y Jeff la mira de reojo mostrandose incredulo por verla tan tranquila ante las insinuaciones del rubio, los demas solo veian divertidos ante las palabras de doble sentido de BEN.

-Si dormimos Muy bien.-responde ella recalcando el "muy bien" luego alza ambas cejas;-¿Por que se toman de la mano, chicos?- Ahora les toco sonrojarse a los dos y a Angie y Jeff sonreir de forma socarrona,

-Somos novios desde ayer.- Confeso Sally con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas llenas de sangre y BEN asintio secundando su confesion. Nina lo miro como el maldito lolicon que es, Mateo y Alex le sonrieron a Sally felices por su amiga, Eyeless le alzo un pulgar en señal de aprobacion, Jeff se mantiene tranquilo aunque una mirada de "Maldito pedofilo" dirigida a BEN mostraba lo contrario. Angie solo sonrio mostrandose feliz por ellos dos aunque su mirada mostraba diversion.

-Ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos-comenta Hoodie con indiferencia.

-Realmente pense que no tenias agallas para hacerla tu novia BEN-exclamo Masky recibiendo una mirada fulminante de BEN, Entonces Slender salio de quien sabe donde sobresaltando a Sally, a BEN y demas, aunque no tenia rasgos casi se podia ver molesto e indignado que estaba, Angie se enderezo para ver mejor lo que venia. Con lo poco que vivia con Slenderman sabia que este era muy celoso y sobreprotector con sus "hijas", Jeff mostro interes levemente esperanzado de ver correr sangre del demonio ahogado por corromper a la chica mas joven y la favorita de Slender.

Y los demas... Bueno unos mostraron pena y otros burla por el pobre BEN quien no dudo en salir corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo seguido por Slender despues de que Angie dijiera "Corre".

-¡Slendy! ¡No lo mates!- grito la pequeña saliendo en defensa de su novio corriendo tras ellos.

-¿Que te parece aqui?- pregunta Angie a Jeff ambos deteniendose en un edificio en la ciudad, a Angie se le notaba divertida mientras analizaba cuantos pobres diablos habian ahi mientras que ya Jeff comenzaba a juguetear inquieto con su cuchillo deseoso de matar.

-Me parece bien.- responde tetrico volteando a verla y siguiendola hasta la parte trasera de la entrada notando como la vampira ya tenia los ojos rojos por la sed. Angie sonrie con sorna deteniendose en la puerta.

-Esto sera divertido.-Comenta antes de patear la puerta provocando un estruendo. El edifcio en si era algo viejo y con poca seguridad lo que a Angie se le hizo patetico, pero solto unas leves carcajadas psicopatas cuando escucho el grito aterrado de las personas en cuanto tumbo la puerta. Sin mas Angie fue la primera en lanzarse a corretear a su primera victima.

Pov Angie

Jeff se habia ido a otro lado mientras que yo revisaba el edificio en busca de pobres vicimas que serian mi alimento ese día. Escuche el alboroto que hacia Jeff y los gritos desgarradoras de sus victimas seguidos de un:

-Go to Sleep.

Si no me apuraba pronto estaba mas que segura que el muy hijo de su mamá me dejaria sin nada de sangre y yo acabaria asesinandolo antes que el me asesinara a mi, cosa imposible pero aun asi no debia morderlo. Ya parecia bastante un vampiro por la inmortalidad que poseia al ser Proxy de Slenderman y por su sed de sangre.

Divise a un chico huyendo despavorido de Jeff y pasando por mi lado, sonrio de forma ladina y me dispongo a seguirlo hasta que lo haye estando escondido debajo de un escritorio.

Me acerco a el, este alzo su mirada sonrojandose por mi cercania.

Le sonrei angelicalmente acariciandole una mejilla con toda la ternura del mundo, mientras que el ardor de mi garganta se intensificaba por el delicioso aroma varonil del tipo.

Acerque mas mi cara a la suya sin dejar de sonreirle.

-Würder Sie mir ihre seele zu nehmen?-dije en un tono infantil alzando un poco mi mano y guiandola a su pecho. El pobre hombre ensancho los ojos pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando enterre mi mano en su pecho, llevandome su corazón calido por la sangre e inerte.

El cadaver cayo al suelo, me incline mas y bebi de su cuello hasta que senti que alguien me observaba. Extrañada pero tranquila alzo la mirada encontrandome con un payaso gris con negro, de cabello negro opaco, una nariz puntiaguda blanco y negro. Incluso apuesto.

Me quize dar de topes contra la pared por mi pensamiento y un escalofrio me recorrio mi columna pero logre mantenerme inmutable mientras me erguia para encarar a mi observador quien solo me sonreia de forma desquiciada

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Bluttie, sigues estando igual de sadica que siempre.-Rio el payaso oscuro, como lo llame yo en mente.

Yo sonrio casi de forma arrogante, pero lo observe con cautela notando como recorria con lujuria mi cuerpo. Tense mis puños listo para atacarlo con mi poder.

-Gracias, Laughing Jack.-El payaso solo se me acerco demasiado para mi gusto tensandome a tal grado que casi parecia una piedra.

-Tambien eres mas hermosa, Me pregunto a que sabra tu sangre.-Se me pego más a tal grado de que su entrepierna hacia fricción con mi sexo, frunci el ceño preguntandome donde rayos estaria Jeff.

A si. Mandando a dormir a varios tipos.

-Hueles bien...-Susurro ronco contra mi cuello, yo me ruborize tanto por la pena como la furia pero ¿Por que carajo no lo apartaba?

Un frio me recorrio mi columna hasta llegar mas abajo de mi anatomia cuando Jack comenzo a restregarse mas sobre mi, senti como un calor que conocia muy bien me inundaba.

Enrede mis manos en el cabello de Jack, mirandolo con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, el payaso sonrio triunfante pegandose mas contra mi, inclinandose mas a mi cara para besarme.

Oh mierda... ¿No se supone que era de "propiedad" de Jeff?

¡Jeff!

Oh mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!

Se pondria tan psicopata aunque... ¿Le importaria? Tal vez solo es un capricho de el hacia mi que ya se le pasaria, aunque si decia que yo le pertenecia entonces le iria mal a Jack.

Mis labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto con los mios y cerre los ojos esperando el beso algo arrepentida. Pero el sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada me trajo a la realidad de mi mundo de la lujuria al igual que Laughing Jack, este volteo topandose con mi hermano, el cual fruncia el ceño mientras pasaba su mano por el filo de la espada.

-Laughing Jack, Alejate de mi hermana.-Gruño terminando de pasar su mano sobre la espada que a su vez se llenaba de rayos electricos haciendole honor al nombre de Elektrische Jerson.

-Hermano...

Este me miro y me sonrio de forma amigable pero falsa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Oh rayos. Se ha enojado conmigo por mi problema de promiscuidad...

Solo falta que Jeff igual se ponga mas loco de lo que es, si es posible.

Pov Jeff

-Go to sleep.-Mi cuchillo se enterraba una y otra vez en el cuerpo del tipo, este ahogo sus gritos convirtiendolos en gemidos, moribundo le clave mi hermoso cuchillo en su cabeza partiendosela por la mitad y haciendolo mas hermoso de lo que en su puta vida habia sido.

Diez victimas llevaba a unas los hice hermosos como yo con una sonrisa, otros los mutile para hacerlos bellos. ¡Era perfecto! Pero no tanto como yo claro.

Un estruendo seguido de un sonido chirriante como de rayos llamo mi atención e hizo que alzara mi vista.

El rostro de Angie me vino a la mente. Me preocupe sin pensarlo, por ella.

¡Nunca en mi puta vida me habia preocupado por alguien! Solo cuando era feo me preocupaba por mi madre o mi padre, Liu era otro. Pero nunca en mi vida me habia sentido asi, ni siquiera cuando crei estar enamorado de Alice.

Corri a todo lo que podia buscando a la mocosa vampiro. La haye en cuestion de minutos mirando con reproche a su gemelo y este le devolvia la mirada irritado lanzando un inaudible quejido mientras su rostro se contraia por el dolor.

¿Cuando jodidos llego ahi?

Senti una furia inexplicable al notar que ella "curaba" de una forma para nada fraternal a su hermano.

Le estaba lamiendo su puto brazo derecho, aprete el mango de mi cuchillo acercandome a ella para matarla por su infidelidad con su hermano, alze mi cuchillo para clavarselo ennla cabeza, ella volteo bruscamente la mirada, deteniendo el filo de mi cuchillo con su mano haciendose un corte que se cerro en cuestion de minutos.

Jerson se quedo quieto dando un silbido que me sono a falsa impresión sonriendo burlón.

-Aun no lo superas ¿Nah?-Me dijo Angie con una diminuta sonrisa seca.

-¿Que le hacias a tu hermano?-masculle entre dientes, Angie puso una cara de confusión que se me hizo jodidamente adorable, frunci mas el ceño mientras que Angie sonreia levemente.

-Estaba herido, si un vampiro lame la herida de un humano esta se cierra curandose rapido. Lo mismo pasa con los vampiros. Aunque se curen rapido si hay una herida letal se cura con la ponzoña de otro vampiro, eso lo descubri hace medio año.-Me explico como si fuera algo normal.

De nuevo esa jodida sensación de molestia en mi pecho.

¡¿Que carajo?!

No me importa ya. La mocosa vampira me pertenece ¡Ella lo debe tener claro!

Jerson como si me hubiera escuchado alzo ambas cejas interrogante pero sonriendo burlón.

O hijo de puta... ¿Por que siento que este imbécil ama a su hermana de la otra forma?

¡Ella es mia!

-Walker, escuchame bien por que no lo volvere a repetir.-Gruñi con voz sombria, los gemelos alzaron sincronizadamente las cejas, extrañados.

¡¿Acaso se coordinaban para todo?!

Por un demonio, ambos se parecian pero a la vez eran diferentes, era una suerte que Angie era hermosa que su hermano.

Deseche el pensamiento y me acerque a ella tomandola de la muñeca para aprisionarla en mis brazos, de forma posesiva.

-Eres mia, solo mia. Y matare a quien te toque.-Declare sombrio, Jerson solto un gruñido mientras apretaba sus puños de los cuales desprendian rayos azules y sus ojos brillaban como los de ese tipo del juego, de un fuerte azul intenso, Angie solo rio y me devolvio el abrazo.

-Se que te pertenezco. ¡Pero tambien le pertenezco a mi hermano!-Exclamo soltandose de mi acercandose a Jerson y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, ambos mirandose conmovidos.

Me quede shockeado observando a ese par de gemelos incestuosos.

-Sabia que me amabas más que ese joker pervertido.-Dijo Jerson mirandola maravillado. Angie sonrio como si estuviera bajo efectos de las drogas.

-Es que aun no se si es bueno en la cama como tu, Ademas tu eres mas hermoso. -Respondio ella dramaticamente, Jerson acerco su rostro al de ella provocandome mas molestias por esa acción.

-Angie.

-Jerson.

-Angie.

-Jerson.-Si esto fuera un puto anime ya se veria un fondo rosadito y con putos corazones cursis, busque mi cuchillo para matar a ese pendejo incestuoso de Jerson y despues encerrar a su gemela en una jaula para tenerla solo para mi.

Fije mi vista en ellos de nuevo y casi se me cae la mandibula al suelo.

¡¿Pero que mierda?!

¡Esos dos ya casi se besaban!

Oh finalmente encuentro mi puto cuchillo, lo tomo y miro sombrio a ese par de incestuosos guarros.

-¡Te mandare a dormir pendejo!

Ambos se separaron mirandome atonitos, parpadearon varias veces y luego se hecharon a reir.

-Jajajajajaja ¡se la creyo Angie!-Exclamo Jerson entre risas tocandose su estomago al igual que Angie.

-¡Tenias razón! Fue fácil trollearlo jajajajaja - Jadeo Angie entre risas doblandose a causa de las carcajadas.

Si no fuera por mi hermosa sonrisa eterna mi cara hubiese sido un puto poema ya que aumentaron las risas entre los dos.

-¿De que mierda se rien ustedes dos?

Angie paro sus risas teniendo los ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la risa, se veia por completo violable.

Mi entrepierna se agito ansiosa por verla de ese modo.

-Jeff, ¿De verdad crees que mi hermano y yo hemos tenido sexo? Jajajaja solo te trolleamos.-Dijo Angie mordiendose el labio para no estallar en risas de nuevo, Jersom aumentonsus carcajadas revolcandose en el suelo por la risa.

-Jajajajajaja pobre inocente, ¡ y eso que es un asesino!-Exclamo con falso pesar pero sin dejar de sonar burlón.

Esos dos... ¡¿Me acaban de "Trollear?!

Putos.

-Te mandare a dormir puto. Y a ti Angie veras a quien le perteneces.-Dije en voz sombria y estos no perdieron el tiempo para darme el gusto de salir corriendo pero gritando sincronizadamente en tono infantil:

-¡Te trolleamos! ¡Te trolleamos!

Acelere mis pasos enfureciendome, estos dos corrian como humanos sin usar su super velocidad y mofandose de mi, mientras que yo me parecia a ese pajaro correcaminos.

-¡Ah no! ¡De esta no se salvan!-rei como desquiciado, alcanze a ver como se miraban sonriendo con complicidad anted de saltar agilmente encima de una casa.-¡Bajen mocosos!

Angie me enseño la lengua de forma traviesa y tuve que ocultar bien mi deseo a ella por verle esa lenguita rosada, Jerson solo me hizo una ceña sonriendo igual travieso.

-¡Ven por nosotros, ero-joker!-Me reto el abrazando a su hermana por detras solo para molestarme.

¡¿Pero que mierda?!

¡Hijo de puta!

Continuará…


	5. 4: Nueva Integrante

Advertencias: Todas las anteriores.

No al plagio, cualquier tipo de copia sera reportada.

Dos Años Atrás.

Apartada en la oscuridad sobre una casa hecha cenizas se hayaba una linda adolescente de contextura delgada, piel trigüeña y suave, con su cabello corto, a la altura de los hombros de un extraño tono chocolate que en el sol tenia destellos rojos y de ojos negros como un abismo, Ojos que en ese momento estaban llenos de lagrimas mirando la escena donde se hayaban las cenizas del hogar donde se habia criado junto su familia.

Andrea Velez habia sido la unica sobreviviente de aquella familia sin embargo su desaparición no significo nada para el mundo. Nunca existió interes sobre ella. Gracias a que el acontecimiento fue mencionado en los periódicos un día después aquel fatídico día en que murió su familia pudo enterarse de que todos los seres que amaba habian muerto asesinados.

Su casa quedo reducida a cenizas y solo se hallaron los cadaveres de sus padres y hermana menor, no murieron en el incendio si no atravesados y desmembrados con cuchillos en una escena espantosa pero todo rastro de sangre se evaporo en el incendio, el cual habia sido después de que mataran a su familia.

Andrea seguía viva y a nadie le importo. La dieron por muerta pero ella seguía ahí ese día de la muerte de su familia. Sin embargo pudo sobrevivir gracias de algo extraño que nadie lo iba a creer si lo oyeran salir de sus labios, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos de un rojo intenso pero sin pupilas, muy hermosa y de facciones angelicales pero a la vez carente de emociones la había rescatado llevandosela consigo antes de que el asesino fuera por ella y antes de que incendiera su hogar.

La misteriosa mujer llevandosela a una cabaña le ordeno que no la viera directamente a los ojos o moriría y claro en vez de arriesgarse lo tomo enserio y obedeció vendandose sus ojos con un liston rojo.

La mujer le habia dicho que era una ex sirviente de Zalgo y huia de el por haberle traicionado y que si ella moria al menos la tendria como legado.

Embargada por la curiosidad se bajo un poco la venda para analizarla detenidamente, La apariencia de la demonio hubiera sido como la de un humano normal si no fuera por esos ojos rojos diabolicos por no tener pupila, y de esos ojos resbalaban lagrimas de sangre (como los de Ben.)

Andrea algo asustada por lo que vio volvio a ponerse rapidamente su venda temiendo que la mujer la haya descubierto observando sus ojos mientras que ella estaba distraida observando a su alrededor como buscando algo en aquella pequeña cabaña en medio de la selva donde habia sido el refujio de Andrea después de que se quemo su casa.

Se asusto un poco mas cuando la mujer se volvio a ella y sintio que se acercaba a ella, Después la mujer demonio toco su cabeza mientras una energia negra rodeaba a Andrea.

La joven solto un pequeño quejido al sentir algo de dolor en su cuerpo mezclado con algo frio que bajaba por todo su cuerpo, ¡Le dolia mucho! Y al cabo de unos minutos termino su tortura.

En ese entonces sin saber por que, se sintio mas poderosa y algo mas cambiada. Sonrio casi de forma alegre, pero su sonrisa se borro casi de inmediato.

Ese maldito dolor habia vuelto mucho mas fuerte haciendo que se doblara en dos por el dolor mientras las lagrimas comenzaban asomarse por sus ojos. Entonces mordio su labio para aguantar los gritos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios.

-¿Que me has hecho?- Jadeo la chica de ojos negros apretando sus ojos debajo de la venda que usaba.

-Te eh dado un don que solo tu puedes usar correctamente, la inmortalidad tiene un costo, puedes vivir como un humano normal pero no por siempre, Mas de rato te convertiras en una demonio nadie te podra hacer daño pero tu a ellos si...por cierto, si me necesitas llamame haciendote un leve corte en tu palma...me dicen la Inexpresiva, asi que deberas escribir con tu sangre mi nombre.-dijo amablemente aquella mujer antes de abandonarla a su suerte.

Después de ese día no la volvio a ver más pues estaba obsesionada con un nuevo propósito. Vengaría la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de su pequeña hermana inocente para disminuir ese dolor que nunca desaparecería de su pecho pero lo único que vio de aquel asesino fue una espeluznante mirada psicopata ...no habia visto a alguien que le hiciera sentir tanto miedo como curiosidad y odio, exceptuando a la Inexpresiva.

Penso que habia sido Jeff por haber notado una sonrisa tallada demente y enorme. Pero no, El no fue. Habia sido un simple asesino de bajo rango criminal que debia ser el fan del asesino.

Andrea lo encontro despues de tres dias y su venganza cumplida le hizo desear algo nuevo, Sus deseos de sangre para matar a toda la escoria del mundo.

El día que mato al asesino de su familia habia ido al barrio mas bajo y ruin de la ciudad por unos viveres encubierta con una mascara de gato blanco con rayas rojas en las mejillas, un suéter con capucha de color negro, un jean blanco y unos botines de cuero, intimidando un poco a los civiles, sin embargo se lo habia topado en un callejón oscuro justo cuando comenzo a ponerse el sol detras de las montañas señal de estar anocheciendo.

El tipo estaba asaltando a una mujer quien solo llevaba unos víveres en su bolsa. Esa sonrisa cinica y copia barata de la sonrisa de Jeff The Killer le dio asco y miedo pero aun mas allá que eso, le dio ira al observar como obligaba suplicar a la pobre mujer por su vida, pero lo que mas le enfurecio fue que el muy maldito habia abusado de ella.

La oscuridad que se hizo presente al ya anochecer ella se movía lenta y sigilosamente como un felino tras su presa, el hombre finalmente mato a la mujer de una simple cuchillada en su corazón enterrandose muy profundo en el pecho acto seguido saco el arma sin delicadeza dejando que la sangre saliera disparada por todos lados, para rematar el hombre rio por el ultimo susurro de su victima, un simple: "¿porque a mi...?" mientras limpiaba la sangre de la mujer con el delantal que esta traia puesto.

-Te divertiste ¿no es asi?- dijo indiferente mirando la espalda del sujeto y apareciendo detrás de el quien reaccionando la apuñalo rápidamente al darse vuelta, ella no alcanzando a reaccionar no pudo defenderse a tiempo pero lo que mas le enojo fue que no pudo ver el veloz movimiento del hombre.

Jadeo mientras saltaba hacia atrás y se apoyaba en un muro agarrandose el abdomen con el cuchillo de cocina incrustado aun en su interior.

-¿Porque mataste a mi familia...?-susurro mordazmente mientras se dejaba caer y tosia- un matrimonio feliz...y una niña pequeña... que no merecian morir.¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!- El hombre sin dejar de reir cogio lo viveres que llevaba el cadaver y se giro en dirección a la enmascarada

-¿Porque? Idiota, es divertido ver suplicando a insectos como ustedes. Aquellos que viven cómodamente en sus casas e ignorando la realidad merecen morir- dijo entre risas sujetando los viveres- estamos en una guerra...a nadie le importa si mueres lo que cuenta es sobrevivir. Lo siento por ti pequeña zorra, disfruta tu ultimo momento con vida.- Dijo entre risas mientras se marchaba pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que ella se levanto del suelo sin problemas demostrando que solo finjia y saco el cuchillo de su interior, el cuchillp estaba limpio y sin rastro de sangre al igual que la herida en su abdomen se cerraba rapidamente.

Fruncio el ceño con molestia y lanzo el cuchillo con fuerza en dirección del hombre, atinandole en su espalda e hiriendolo gravemente.

El hombre solto un grito desgarrador y callo al suelo mientras tosia sangre salpicandola por el suelo del callejón.

Horrorizado observo como la chica se acercaba a el con una lentitud espeluznante que logro erizarle todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

-Nunca le des la espalda a alguien que te quiere matar. Ese fue tu peor error...- musito la joven castaña mientras sacaba y volvia a enterrar en cuchillo en su espalda, El hombre volvio a aullar por el dolor ;-La escoria como tu no debe vivir, solo dañan a inocentes.- dijo sin emoción mientras sacaba el cuchillo del cuerpo de aquel hombre sin delicadeza seguidamente el comenzó a vomitar sangre, manchando mas las paredes y el suelo pero lo mas espeluznante fue que la sangre solo lograba atravesar el cuerpo de la enmascarada. Parecía una ilusión, era completamente intangible, no la podía tocar.

-Mirame a los ojos...-le exigio después de un corto lapso de silencio y no dudo en obedecerle fijandose por primera vez en los ojos castaños rojizos de la chica, los cuales brillaban con mas intensidad, asustado comenzó a suplicar por su vida como aquella mujer muerta hizo con el más a la enmascarada no le importo, sus ojos abismales lo hicieron ver el infierno, una oscuridad total lo invadía y comenzaba a llorar pidiendo clemencia. En cuanto Andrea, ella agarro el cuchillo y lo puso en su cuello.

-Por f-favor n-no me mates.-Tartamudeo el asaltante, Andrea comenzo a reir de forma desquiciada.

-Eso mismo debieron haberte dicho mis padres, ¡Mi hermana pequeña de solo siete años! ¡Ahora moriras!-Grito con frialdad y rencor Andrea con lagrimas en sus ojos antes de cortar el cuello del hombre con el cuchillo, este murio finalmente siendo degollado por la enmascarada, quien acto seguido enterro el cuchillo en sus ojos sacandolos en el proceso con el mismo, reventandolos con sus manos después.

Andrea se irguio y se quedo en silencio observando con repulsión el cadaver del asesino mientras experimentaba una sensación de júbilo y liberación recorrerle todo su cuerpo, lentamente esbozo una sonrisa bajo su máscara mirando hacia en frente.

-Este...es mi camino ahora.- susurro mientras veía a la nada, perdiendose en su mundo, para después caminar fuera del callejon y perdiendose en la oscuridad.

Los policías llegaron a la mañana siguiente y vieron los cadáveres del asaltante degollado y el de la pobre mujer violada. Los víveres seguían intactos sin ninguna huella tactilar más que no sea el del asaltante o el de la mujer, Tampoco encontraron el arma con la que se degollo el asesino, pero lo que mas les lleno de miedo fue la imagen que tuvieron del hombre degollado, la cuenca de sus ojos estaba vacia y sangraban aun siendo un cadáver, manteniendo una expresion de horror aun escritas en su rostro, y esa sonrisa tallada lo hacia ver más espeluznante, a su lado estaban sus ojos reventados quedando irreconocibles.

Decidieron investigar quien fue el responsable de acto tan atroz, no teniendo exito. Aunque lo unico que reconocian fue que gracias a eso se habian deshecho de un asesino y violador.

En los siguientes meses se vieron en las noticias los multiples asesinatos ocurridos a nivel nacional donde los cadáveres eran de la plaga de la sociedad; asaltantes, terroristas, traficantes de blancas y violadores donde todos no tenian sus ojos

y en sus rostros estaba plasmada una expresión de horror total mientras que sus cuerpos estaban completamente desmembrados, teniar cortes de cuchillo y las viceras fuera creando no solo una escena de lo mas tetrica si no tambien habian lagos de sangre alrededor del cadáver. Los criminales reducieron y ahora ya casi nadie de los criminales se atrevía a causar daños en la sociedad por temor a "The Death Dark" quien solo se movía en la oscuridad y que en vida nadie le ha visto su rostro solo aquella mascara de gato y ropajes oscuros.

"Yo soy la oscuridad de estas calles,soy el angel de los inocentes y la personificación del dolor de la guerra pero mas que nada, soy la muerte de los corruptos."

Este escrito a base de la sangre de una pandilla de delincuentes juveniles fue escrita en un puente y su marca nunca se ha podido eliminar.

Pronto The Death Dark se gano fama de su país, todos le temian pero la respetaban. Ahora salian sin miedo a las calles en las noches ya sin temor a que los asalten, Andrea estuvo orgullosa de su trabajo acabando con los criminales de Colombia.

Hasta que finalmente, Ya no quedo ningun criminal en su país y ella decidio marcharse a Juneau Alaska entrando en profunda depresión por no tener a alguien en su vida y no tener nada que la atase a ese mundo cruel.

Nadie se atrevia a mirarla a los ojos ya que en estos habia un abismo profundo de soledad, ira y deseos de venganza.

Sin embargo cuando llego a Juneau fue cuando su vida cambio gracias a un par de gemelos.

Conocerlos no fue una casualidad si no a causas del destino, ellos al principio se mostraban curiosos con ella y viceversa, Andrea noto que los gemelos no eran humanos, lo supo por la pimera vez que Angie la habia rozado y habia sentido la frialdad de su piel.

Al igual que los gemelos notaron que ella era una Demonio pero de los buenos.

Atraidos por conocerla más se acercaban a ella después de que acababan sus clases, Esto al principio molestaba a Andrea pero pronto comenzo a acostumbrarse y encariñarse con los gemelos y viceversa.

No falto mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran una estrecha amistad llena de confianza donde revelaron todo sobre cada uno, incluyendo el rostro de Andrea. Para ella su vida volvio a brillar gracias a los gemelos y a su familia. Ahora no se sentia tan sola, incluso habia decidido ignorar que ellos mataban a humanos inocentes para alimentarse de su sangre cada vez que querian.

Pero la felicidad duro poco; Ya que en cierta forma Angie Walker le recordaba a su pequeña hermana de siete años por lo que volvio a entrar en la fuerte depresión y queriendo atentar contra su vida.

Los gemelos se habian dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer su querida amiga con un parecido a su hermana fallecida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preocuparon por alguien mas ajeno a la familia que formaron gracias a Xavier.

Por suerte la detuvieron a tiempo antes de que ella decidiera degollarse con un cuchillo.

Angie siendo lo mas rapida posible se acerco a ella manoteando el cuchillo y lanzandolo lejos del alcanze de la demonio, mientras que Jerson inmovilizaba a la vampira con un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo teme?-Le grito furiosa Angie entre lagrimas por el susto que se llevo, Andrea la miro con dolor en sus ojos, realmente Angie le recordaba a su hermanita, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de ella por ver a Gaby en la vampira.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!-Chillo ella revolviendose de los brazos de Jerson logrando que apretara mas su agarre.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa Velez?!- Gruño Jerson resistiendo los empujones que ella le daba, pero tambien aguantandose las ganas de llorar por haber visto a su amiga estando a punto de atentar contra su vida.-¡Estate quieta Moyashi!

Andrea obedecio a Jerson y se relajo un poco pero aun soltando leves sollozos, Angie tomo entre sus manos las de Andrea, sonriendole de forma dulce.

-¿Que te pasa Andie?- Le pregunto con suavidad, los ojos de Andrea se habian llenado de lagrimas, de nuevo

-Solo quiero reunirme con ellos...-Respondio en un susurro inaudible que solo los gemelos pudieron escuchar.

Angie y Jerson se miraron con preocupación y volvieron a centrar su vista en Andrea.

-Esa no es la solución...-dijo severamente Jerson, su hermana lo cayo con la mirada y acaricio de forma fraternal el cabello de Andrea.

-Debes ser fuerte Andrea, Estoy segura de que tu familia estara cuidandote desde el cielo y que tu hermana te quiere mucho. Pero debes seguir adelante.-Dijo Angie con dulzura, Andrea la miro con sequedad.

-¿Como lo hago? No tengo a nadie más...

-Te equivocas Andie.-La atajo Angie riendo de forma angelical acompañada por su gemelo, Andrea los miro confundida.

¿Que tramaban esos dos?

-Nos tienes a nosotros.-Dijo Jerson sonriendole igual de forma fraternal.

-Pero ustedes se iran y me quedare sola de nuevo.-Apunto Andrea mordaz.

Angie volvio a reir y sacudio su cabeza.

-No teme, No nos iremos. Le pedimos a Xavier que te adoptara y el te acepto.-Exclamo Angie con alegria, Mientras que Andrea ensancho sus ojos por la impresión sintiendo una dulce calidez en su pecho al saberse aceptada por el padre adoptivo de sus amigos.

-¿Aceptas unirte a nosotros?-Inquirio Jerson sonriendole de oreja a oreja, la cara de Andrea se ilumino al igual que sus ojos y asintio regalandoles una amplia sonrisa sincera.

Angie salto por la emoción seguida de Jerson y cada uno tomaron la mano de Andrea.

-¡Vamos con papá, Hermana!-Exclamo Angie jalandola junto con Jerson, Andrea se habia mostrado sorprendida por como la llamo la vampira, sorpresa que cambio a una cara de completa felicidad.

Xavier la habia adoptado de inmediato y ahora ya no era Andrea Velez, Ahora su nombre era Andrea Walker. Rapido se acostumbro a su nueva vida aunque le costaba adaptarse a las locuras de su nuevo padre y hermanos, llego a encariñarse de Mateo y Alex a quienes queria con locura y los sobreprotejia. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la loquera y alegria familiar que desprendian los Walker la contagiara cambiando por completo su forma de ser. Pasando de ser una chica frivola y arisca a una chica alegre y amigable con todo mundo, incluso bromista gracias a su nueva hermana mejor amiga y su hermano quien tambien era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y su vida volvio a brillar, por completo. Gracias a los gemelos.

»Tiempo actual«

Estando sentada en un arból del bosque de Rusia se hayaba una chica con el cabello castaño achocolatado el cual brillaba en tonos rojizos por el sol, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara blanca de gato con franjas rojas en las mejillas, solo se veian sus ojos de un bonito color café muy oscuro haciendo que se vean negros, la chica vestia un short de mezclilla negro y una blusa ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo con un escote en forma de corazón.

La chica miraba en dirección a una curiosa mansión que se hayaba en bosque, sonrio alegre cuando vio pasar a dos chicos pelinegros quienes reian alegremente, se agazapo dispuesta a ir con ellos deteniendose en seco al observar a un chico igual de cabello negro con sudadera blanca y capucha correr como el alma que lleva el diablo detras de ellos riendo de forma psicopata, pero lo que mas le inquieto a la chica aparte del cuchillo en su mano alzandolo de forma amenazante a ellos, fue esa sonrisa sangrienta tallada desde la comisura de sus labios hasta medias mejillas dandole un aspecto aterrador.

El rostro del asesino de su familia le vino a su mente, por lo que fruncio el ceño con molestia soltando un gruñido gutural.

¿Por que sus hermanos jugaban con ese asesino?

No le gustaba para nada y presentia que no le gustaria algo más.

Sin más bajo del árbol sacudiendose su ropa, para después alejarse en dirección por donde se fueron los gemelos, sumida entre sus pensamientos pero deseosa por reencontrarse con los gemelos.

Mientras tanto Jerson y Angie quienes seguian huyendo de Jeff se detuvieron en seco al sentir esa presencia mirando de reojo con seriedaf por todos los lados del bosque, Jeff aprovecho para lanzar el cuchillo a la cabeza de Jerson quien ya viendolo venir solo lo intercepto sin problemas en sus dedos, por lo que Jeff bufo por lo bajo y se acerco a ellos curioso al verlos tan serios de repente.

-¿Sera ella?-Pregunto Jerson mirando de reojo a su hermana dandole el cuchillo a Jeff, Angie alzo una ceja, sonriendo levemente de forma alegre, Jerson le devolvio la sonrisa igual contagiado por la idea de volver a tener cerca a su otra hermana, Jeff se quedo callado estando al lado de la vampira notandose curioso pero enfadado tanto por la broma como por que la vampira no le preste atención.

-Si lo es. -Asintio Angie sin borrar su sonrisa;-Jers ve a buscarla, no quiero que Slenderman desconfie de ella y si te ve llegar con ella sera mejor.

Jerson arrugo su frente, pero no puso objeciones y se marcho a buscar a Andrea no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Angie solo para molestar a Jeff, este solo lo miro de forma sombria pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo este se marcho, dejando solos a la pareja.

Angie se removio incomoda mirando de soslayo a Jeff, que a su vez la miraba de forma asesina, nada nuevo.

-Sera mejor que volvamos.-Dijo Angie sonriendole amigable pero Jeff no respondio, solo la analizaba con la mirada, poniendola algo nerviosa más no lo demostro reteniendole la mirada;-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por que lo haces?-Pregunto molesto, Angie alzo ambas cejas.

-¿El que?

-Mocosa, tu eres mia y no voy a dejar que te toque alguien má a quien se atreva sin dudarlo incluyendo a tu hermano.-Amenazo Jeff, Angie sintio un retortijon de angustia en su pecho por lo que fruncio el ceño.

Se quizo reir de Jeff por no aguantar una simple broma, quizo matarlo por atreverse a amenazar a su hermano, quizo destruirlo y beber su sangre.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron rojizos pero aun asi no intimido a Jeff.

-Ayer ya dije que te pertenezco. Pero no aguantas ni una puta broma ¿y ahora amenazas a mi hermano?-Replico Angie en tono ironico estando furiosa con el, aunque sabia que exageraba. Pero ayer estaba teniendo sus dudas sobre ser la novia de Jeff, lo queria y no soportaria que el la odiara.

Pero no queria de nuevo enamorarse y ser un desastre en el amor. Sabia que con Jeff podria salir herida. Ambos estaban jodidos mentalmente, ella estaba llena de la oscuridad por la venganza aun conservando poco de su yo anterior. Jeff era un psicopata asesino, alguien desalmado que dudaba que la llegaria a amar, sin embargo llego a obsesionarse de ella autoproclamandola como suya.

¿Que tiene ella como para que Jeff The Killer se aferre a ella?

-¡No soporto la relación que ustedes llevan!-Gruño Jeff sacandola de sus cavilaciones, Angie volvio a fijar su vista en los ojos azules del asesino, oscurecidos por la locura y que ahora la miraban con furia por una simple broma.

-No me puedo separar de el, es mi hermano con quien comparti cosas. No puedo hacerlo.

-Lo mismo me paso con Liu mocosa, matalo para romper lazos con el. No lo necesitas, solo me necesitas a mi.-Espeto con acidez, Angie se tenso mientras sentia como una oleada de furia la llenaba.

-No matare a mi hermano.

-Me decepcionas Angie, crei que eras mas sadica.-Rio Jeff de forma desquiciada, Angie apreto su mandibula a tal grado de que casi rechinaban sus dientes, al igual que sus huesos tronaban por apretar sus puños, sus ojos se volvieron mas rojizos.

Seria cruel solo por una estupidez, pero nadie se metia con su hermano. Su otra mitad.

Ahora no le importaba si Jeff la odiaba a muerte, no soportaba la idea de que le ordenara matar a Jerson.

-No lo soy, asi como tampoco sere tuya.-Angie se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar a paso tranquilo en dirección donde se hayaban sus hermanos, despreocupada ya que si Jeff intentaba algo ella misma lo sentiria.

La cara de Jeff se puso desconcertada mientras sentia algo romperse en su interior mezclado con una furia incontrolable, las ganas de derramar la sangre de la vampira lo llenaron por completo. Queria dominarla, queria hacerla suya, derramar su sangre mientras su cuerpo se cubria de la sangre de ella.

Queria que ella solo fuera para el, no le importaria matar a unos cuanta persona se le cruze en el camino de ella con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos. Queria corromperla más, queria ensuciarla.

Pero sobretodo... Que Angie este con el hasta el fin de los tiempos, perdiendo la locura y asesinando juntos, siendo suya y de nadie mas.

Y si habria que matarla o encerrarla solo para que ella sea suya, lo haria sin dudarlo. Incluso mataria a todo aquel al que se la arrebate.

Jerson habia logrado a alcanzar a Andrea, en ese momento se encontraba arriba del acantilado donde habia una cascada mirandola de lejos sonriendo pero ya no por la alegria de volver a verla, si no por vengarse por la ultima vez que ella le hizo una de las suyas metiendolo a un bar gay, cosa de la cual el pobre pelinegro aun no se recuperaba de la enorme trauma que le provoco que varios tipos gays le tocaran o se le insinuaran.

Su hermana gemela llego y alzo ambas cejas al observar extrañada a su hermano, pues este tenia su tipica cara de poker sedienta de sangre y venganza, luego observo a su amiga y sonrio divertida sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Aun no se te recupera el trauma ¿Nah?-afirmo sonriendo ampliamente con burla, Jerson volteo a verla indignado.

-Tu te hubieras puesto asi si Andie te hubiese hecho lo mismo.-musito entre dientes con molestia, Angie se estremecio al imaginarse siendo toqueteada por lesbianas y fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, ahora no se podria quitar el trauma. Y eso que le gustaba el Yaoi pero no, que la toquetearan lesbianas era otra cosa.

Andrea al escuchar sus voces volteo encontrandose con sus hermanitos, sonrio de forma amigable debajo de su mascara y se acerco a ellos .

-¡Chupasangres!-Los "Saludo" ella de forma efusiva Andrea dandoles un puñetazo a cada uno en su hombro.

-¡Teme!/¡Moyashi!-le devolvieron el "saludo" los dos igual de forma alegre dandole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, pero Jerson le dio la palmada tan fuerte que casi hace que la pobre Andrea bese el suelo, cosa que paso. Cayo el suelo de cara dandoze un fuerte porrazo el cual le dolio mucho por traer su mascara de gato, Angie ahogo una carcajada mientras que Jerson sonreia de forma cinica.

Andrea se levanto del suelo fulminando a su hermano a traves de su mascara de gato.

-Un gusto volver a verte hermanita, ¿Soy yo o engordaste?-Dijo Jerson con tono de finjida inocencia, pero sabiendo que lo que mas le reventaba a su hermana era que le dijeran gorda.

Casi se podia sentir el aura asesina la cual a travez de su mascara hiperventilaba para no matar a su hermano.

-No eh engordado querido hermano. -bufo sonriendo con falsedad, Jerson alzo una ceja y Angie mejor se volteo teniendo espasmos en su cuerpo, que su hermano tentara a Andrea era muy valiente de su parte ya que la muy maldita era muy espartana a la forma de vengarse con ellos.

-¿Segura?-Inquirio alzando una ceja y palmeando el plano vientre de su hermana;-Por que yo lo veo algo abultado,¿Dime comiste mas dangos?

-No.- El tic se marco en ahora en la ceja de Andrea y Angie estaba que lloraba de la risa. Sip, algo le decia que su hermano sufrira a manos de su amiga/hermana.

-Si no es eso, Entonces...¡Oh Dios!-Llevo las manos a su pecho de forma dramatica como una madre que descubre que su hijo es gay o una chica descubriendo a su novio siendole infiel.-¡Estas embarazada!- Angie no lo aguanto mas y cayo al suelo retorciendose de la risa mientras que Andrea ensanchaba sus ojos y se ponia roja tanto de coraje como verguenza.

Grave error decirle a una chica que esta gorda.

-¡Idiota!-Exploto ella dandole un puñetazo en el estomago tomandolo desprevenido, el pobre Jerson no pudo controlarse y termino cayendo a la cascada soltando un fuerte grito mientras que Angie gateaba hasta la orilla asomando su cabeza al acantilado.

-¡Jerson!-Grito Angie de forma dramatica extendiendo una de sus manos tratando de alcanzar algo inexistente.

Jerson cae de panzaso al agua dando un sonoro chapotazo, lo cual hizo que Angie exclamara un ¡Auch! Mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y que Andrea sonriera de forma cinica, sonrisa que se ensancho más cuando Jerson salio flotando boca abajo del agua y con visibles marcas rojas en su cara en señal de que el porrazo que se dio en el agua fue demasiado fuerte y doloroso para el.

-¡No te mueras Jerson! ¡ Y si lo haces regalame tu Nintendo!-Grito Angie aun siendo dramatica al ver que su hermano seguia boca abajo y con burbujitas de agua saliendo por donde estaba su nariz.

Andrea solo la observo de forma seria, no olvidando el detalle de haber visto a sus hermanos jugar con Jeff The Killer a las "atrapadas", no le daba buena espina que sus hermanos jugaran con el.

-Angie.-La llamo Andrea de forma seria, Angie volteo a verla igual seria dandole a entender que tiene su atención.-¿Por que andaban jugando con esa copia barata de Marilyn Manson?

Angie casi se va de espaldas por la pregunta y suelta una risita a lo que Andrea alza ambas cejas sacandose de onda pensando que su amiga se burla de ella.

-No es gracioso.-bufo de ella cruzandose de brazos.-;Y aun no me haz respondido.

-jajaja perdón Andie, Llevamos conviviendo con el medio mes junto con unos creepys, ya sabes que a veces nos gusta trollear a la gente y nosotros trolleamos a Jeff es por ello que huiamos de el sabiendo que no puede herirnos. -Andrea se relajo un poco y sonrio levemente, debia confiar en su hermana.

-No me digas, ¿La broma del Twincest?

Angie solto una carcajada aunque levemente irritada por su anterior discucion con el asesino; -Sip.

La enmascarada volvio a ponerse seria: -¿Y por que reacciono tal mal como para que los persiguiera?-Cuestiono con sospecha, ya sentia por que ese asesino reacciono asi.

Angie dejo de reir y la miro seria, Andrea se dio un golpe en la frente al entender mejor.

-¡No Angie! ¡No otro de tus amantes locos que se obsesionan contigo! ¿No tienes suficiente con Sadic?-Reprocho ella a lo que Angie solto un suspiro.

-Lo que paso entre mi maestro y yo fue un error, Nunca imagine que se obsesionara asi de mi. Pero Jeff y yo solo hay amistad...Creo.

Andie la miro con cara de pocos amigos, conocia a su amiga a la perfección y sabia cuando le mentia y cuando no, Angie sonrio nerviosa al notar como Andrea la miraba de forma acusadora y penetrante.

-Hermanita, ya sabes que no me gusta que me mires asi jejejejeje -Dijo Angie levantandose del piso y evadiendo la mirada acusadora de su hermana, esa que los ponia nerviosos a Jerson y ella.

-Esta bien. Hablaremos luego Ang, No creas que de esta te salvas. -Angie asintio nerviosa tragando pesado obligandose a mirar a Andrea.

Su mirada era otra cosa que mas le asustaba, mas que las arañas o los Teletubbies, ¡Y eso que eran muy adorables!

Jerson se reunio con ellas teniendo el cabello hecho frizz y la cara roja por la caida al agua, su andar era casi como el de un zombie pero haciendolo mas terrorifico tenia los ojos brillando de un azul intenso y fulminaban a Andrea con la mirada. Carraspeo para llamar su atención y esta volteo para mirarlo extrañada como Angie, sin embargo ambas sonrien divertidas y con mofa al ver como esta el pobre Jerson.

-¿Te ha gustado el chapuzon ,hermanito?-bromeo Andrea sonriente, Angie solto la carcajada mientras que Jerson soltaba un gruñido.

-Claaaro me ha encantado, ¡Incluyendo que mi cabello se haya hecho frizz! ¡Sabes que no me puedo mojar Moyashi!-Exclamo alzando los brazos para tratar de acomomodar su cabello, cosa que no funciono obviamente.

-Es cierto, Jerson no puede mojarse muy seguido por sus poderes electricos.-Comento Angie acercandose para tratar de acomodar el cabello de su hermano, sin exito pero si consiguiendo que se hiciera mas frizz.

-Mejor deberias llamarte Pikuchon o Pikaerson.-Dijo Andrea alzando sus cejas ayudando tambien a arreglar el cabello de Jerson el cual bufo por los nombres visiblemente avergonzado.

-¡Dejen que lo empeoran! -chillo Jerson casi poniendose a hacer berrinche, Angie y Andrea rieron y dejaron el cabello de su hermano algo revuelto.

-¿No deberiamos volver? Ya saben... Para que Slenderman y los demas conozcan a Andrea.-Dijo Angie, Jerson asintio sonriendo de forma misteriosa cosa que Andrea no le dio buena espina por lo que entrecerro sus ojos mirandolo con sospecha pero asintio mirando rapidamente de reojo a Angie.

-¿Creen que les caiga bien, chicos?

-Estoy seguro que les agradara una moyashi ADORABLE como tu. -Dijo Jerson por lo que rapidamente hecho a correr antes de que Andrea reaccionara poniendo una cara de total enfado y vergüenza a la vez que Angie suspiraba sonriendo divertida.

-3...2...1...¡Kabum!- Pronuncio Angie antes de que Andrea reaccionara por completo y hechara a correr detras de Jerson.

-¡No me digas asi! ¡No soy adorable!- gritaba Andrea siguiendo a Jerson el cual reia como lunatico haciendolo parecer cientifico loco por su cabello hecho frizz, Angie mejor ignoro eso y se dispuso a seguir a sus hermanos.

Los tres hermanos Walker llegaron a la mansion creepy, afuera estaban Sally jugando con Mateo y Alex a las escondidas, Mateo al ver a Andrea se le iluminaron sus ojos al igual que Alex mientras que Sally miraba extrañada a Andrea preguntandose quien era esa enmascarada gatuna.

-¡Andie!-Exclaman ambos corriendo donde ella para abrazarla mientras que Sally se acercaba a Angie sin apartar su mirada confundida de la recien llegada.

-¿Quien es?-le pregunta a Angie apartando su mirada de Andrea quien le devolvio la mirada sonriendole bajo su mascara de forma dulce y sin temor a ella.

Angie sonrie igual de forma dulce y acaricia el cabello de la niña fantasma.

-Es Andrea Walker, Mi hermana. -Respondio Angie ampliando su sonrisa al ver los ojos de Sally ensancharse por la sorpresa.

-¿Tu hermana? -repitio incredula pero sin sonar desdeñosa, Andrea solto a los niños acercandose a ella y se agacho a su altura.

-Si, su hermana. Un gusto nena, Soy Andrea Walker.-Se presento Andrea extendiendole una mano ,Sally la tomo ya con poca confianza a Andrea.

-Sally Williams-Se presento amigable y educada, Diciendo despues su frase.- ¡Juega conmigo, Andrea!- Andrea solto una risita y asintio.

-Sera un honor jugar contigo nena.-Acepto Andrea revolviendo el cabello de la niña fantasma.

Jerson carraspeo algo incomodo por lo melosa que se ponia Andrea con los niños, era peor que Angie cuando de niños se trataba.

-¿Y Slender, Sally? -Pregunto Jerson en un intento para cambiar el dulce ambiente.

-Aqui.-Dijo Slender apareciendo detras de el acompañado de Ticci Toby, Masky y Hoodie. En cuanto Jerson el dio un salto por el susto cayendo en brazos de Angie fulminando con la mirada a Slenderman por casi provocarle un paro cardiaco, mientras que Angie miro con incredulad a su hermano. En cuanto a los tres infantes mejor se metieron a jugar videojuegos con BEN antes de que saliera a buscar a su novia.

Andrea miro curiosa al ente sin rostro y este volvio su rostro a ella para "mirarla", sus proxys igual miraron con interes a Andrea.

-¿Y tu eres...?-Pregunto Masky con indiferencia, Andrea reacciono y se poso delante de ellos haciendo una leve inclinacion de forma amistosa.

-Soy Andrea Vele.. Digo Walker.-Se presento educada, Slender la analizo y luego "miro" los gemelos.

-¿Es la hermana que decian? - pregunto Slender y ambos asintieron.

-Vino para integrarse, ¿Verdad?-Angie miro con cara de circunstancia a su amiga, no cree que Xavier haya dejado venir a Andrea con su permiso, debio haberse escapado. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Andrea esbozo una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción, pero asintiendo para afirmar lo que dijo su hermana.

-En ese caso ponte comoda mientras Toby va a prepararte una habitación y Masky y Hoodie van a buscar a los demas.-Los aludidos entendieron la orden y se marcharon acompañados de Hoodie riendo y bromeando entre ellos mientras se alejaban, Andrea miro por donde se fueron para regresar su mirada a Slenderman, este en cambio ya no estaba extrañado de que ella o alguno de la familia Walker le temiera.

-Gracias por aceptarme Señor Slender, Ahora mi padre estara más tranquilo cuando sepa que llegue sana y salva con mis hermanos.-Dice Andrea con voz de martir a lo cual sus hermanos entrecerraron sus ojos mirandola con sospecha ya sabiendo que miente y no le importaria si a Xavier le da un patatus cuando se entere de que huyo.

-Un honor tenerla con nosotros, Andrea.-Slender "sonrio" y le hizo a los tres chicos un ademán para que entraran a la mansión.

-Gracias.-Sonrio Andrea entrando con sus hermanos a la mansión seguidos de Slender.

BEN estaba jugando Grand The Auto sentado en el sofa de la sala con Sally aun lado de el y Alex compitiendo con el mientras Mateo comia botanas mientras le decia discretamente a su primo los movimientos de BEN para que Alex gane y el pueda jugar con el, Andrea, Jerson, Angie y Slender entraron a la sala llamando la atención de BEN y los demás, Sally le sonrio a su nueva amiga al igual que los niños, Mientras que BEN miraba de forma desconfiada a la desconocida.

-¿Y ella quien es?-Pregunta BEN mirandola de forma penetrante a lo que Sally entrecerro sus ojos sintiendo una punzada de celos por la forma en que su Link miraba a Andrea.

-Ella es Andrea y desde hoy se integra a nosotros.-Respondio Slender mientras Andrea miraba a BEN comparandolo con Len Kagamine de Vocaloid solo que en vez de tener ojos azules tenia los ojos negros con un punto rojo como pupilas y llorando sangre, de inmediato tambien le recordo a la Inexpresiva, esa curiosa demonio que la habia salvado el día que mataron a sus padres.

Un dolor le recorrio el pecho a Andrea quien de forma instintiva se llevo una mano al pecho apretandoselo por encima de la ropa, Jerson y Angie se dieron cuenta y ambos le pusieron una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo, relajandola un poquito lo suficiente para sonreirle a BEN de forma amigable, este le devolvio la sonrisa

-Un gusto conocerte Drowned. - dijo Andrea con voz inexpresiva

-Lo mismo digo Walker-fue la respuesta del chico, Jerson aprovechando la distracción de BEN agarro su control poniendose a jugar con su hermano a lo que BEN replico;

-¡Oye no! , ¡Yo estaba jugando!-Se quejo abalanzandose sobre el en un intento de quitarle su amado control.

-Ni modo Link, El que se fue a la villa perdio su silla jajajaja- Rio Jerson como el loco que es estampandole un pie en la cara de BEN y jugando, mientras este forcejeaba para tener su amado control.

-Me vale madres, ¡Dame mi jodido control

-Nope.- Jerson mando electricidad a su pie lo que hizo que el pobre Link cayera al suelo chamuscado y con el cabello estilo afro lo que hizo que Jerson sonriera;-Asi esta mejor.-Se mofo antes de regresar su vista al juego

-¡BEN!-Exclamo Sally preocupada por su querido Link arrodillandose y dandole palmaditas en sus mejillas a ver si despertaba.

Andrea vio eso con un poco de diversión pues le recordaba a cuando los gemelos y Xavier se portaban asi de competidores, a lo que esbozo de nuevo una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa ahora era sincera.

Angie se sento a un lado de Jerson mientras que su hermanito al haber perdido y cedido el turno a Mateo se acosto en el regazo de su hermana y ella comenzo a acariciarle el cabello y rostro con tal cariño maternal dando una imagen tierna, Jerson sonrio con tristeza observando eso de reojo, pronto se cumplirian tres años de esa vil tragedia que marco definitivamente tanto a su hermana y a el, lo que dio comienzo a su nueva vida. Pero tambien se acercaba su cumpleaños: un día que ambos comenzaron a odiar por buenas razones:

La muerte de su hermana Catherine.

El día que Angie conocio a Brayan.

Y días antes en el que perdio a su bebé.

Jerson apreto sus puños con odio a Brayan, a Vanesa, a su familia por haberlos hecho sufrir tanto, a Vanesa por haberle hecho a su hermana.

Pero ahora todos estan muertos...

-"Todos... Salvo uno."- El pelinegro sonrio con su tipica cara de poker y Andrea estando aun lado suyo adivinando lo que pensaba igual sonrio con malicia.

Mataba a Criminales, No a inocentes como sus hermanos solo por sobrevivir.

Pero si se trataba de su mejor amiga y hermana...

Entonces ayudaria a que Angie finalmente sea libre de sus sombras matando a su querido ex novio al final, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Masky, Hoodie y Ticci consiguieron reunir a los demas chicos en la Mansión Creepy y de paso reunir información de las proximas victimas de Slender, Angie estaba tranquila cuando llego Jeff, Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos bufaron molestos y desviaron la mirada a otro lado, Andrea notando eso fruncio el entrecejo molesta alternando su mirada de Angie a Jeff.

El asesino lo noto y volteo a ver a la extraña que segun el se colo en la CreepyHouse y por lo tanto debia morir.

-¿Que me vez gatuna?-Increpo molesto, Jerson lo miro de reojo molesto por como llamo a su hermana, mientras que Angie observo expectante a Andrea esperando ver su reacción aun cuando traia puesta la mascara de gato. Esta se mantuvo inexpresiva pero sonrio falsamente debajo de su mascara.

-Lo feo que te vez sonrisa Colgate.

Uff eso hizo efecto; Jeff se quedo hecho piedra por como lo llamo esa gatuna mientras la palabra "Feo" se repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras que BEN (quien se desperto hace minutos), Sally, Nina, Eyeless, Masky, Hoodie, Jerson, Angie, Alex y Mateo soltaron la carcajada por el apodo de el gran Jeff The Killer, Solo Andrea se mantuvo inexpresiva dentro de su mascara aunque se reia por la cara del Sonrisa Colgate.

Jeff, estando rojo de la verguenza se abalanzo dispuesto a matarla por decirle feo cuando en realidad estaba hermoso ¡Que va! ¡Es el mas hermoso del mundo!

Y esa gata se atrevio a negar su hermosura.

Imperdonable.

Tan rapido como Jeff se abalanzo a Andrea esta comenzaba a quitarse su mascara dispuesto a quemar vivo a Jeff pero dos chupasangres se interpusieron.

-¡No Moyashi, ese Ero-Joker no vale la pena!- Dijo Jerson sujetando de los hombros a su hermana mientras que su gemela mantenia a Jeff agarrado a ella sin ningun esfuerzo mientras este forcejeaba gritando improperios a Andrea.

-Tranquilo Jeffrey, Antes de que tu logres encajarle el cuchillo estaras ardiendo. Creeme que no quieres eso y que el mundo pierda a un ser tan hermoso como tu ¿Cierto?-Esas palabras fueron las suficientes para que Jeff se relajara y Angie sonriera satisfecha aunque teniendo un leve rubor en las mejillas por estar abrazando a Jeff por la cintura, aunque a el no parecio molestarle. Al contrario, se le veia muy contento en brazos de su Angie aun después de haber discutido.

Jerson y Andrea notaron el rubor de Angie por lo que fruncieron el ceño molestos.

-Angie ya puedes soltar al Sonrisa Colgate, Ya me calme.-dijo Andrea con indiferencia lo que hizo que Angie soltara a Jeff como si quemara mientras que Jeff ocultaba su rostro entre su cabello para que esa gatuna no viera su sonrojo.

Slenderman estando unos metros atras de Masky y Hodie "observo" a Jeff con interés.

Tal y como pensaba, Un Jeff enamorado era demasiado interesante de ver.

Nada que ver cuando Jeff estaba con Alice.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y Andrea se habia integrado ya por completo a los creepypastas, se llevaba bien con todos, exceptuando a Jeff con quien parecia que estaba en guerra diaramente y mas por que Angie llevaba ignorandolo desde que llego, por lo que la culpaba. ¿Y que? No le importaba, Mientras su hermana este lejos del Sonrisa Colgate mejor.

Sabia que no lo podia quemar vivo, Su teme hermana se enojaba si lo hacia pero tambien Slenderman se enojaria con ella.

Pero eso no queria decir que le hiciera de las suyas ¿Cierto?

La castaña sonrio debajo de su mascara de gato observando a Jeff dormir solo con el antifaz suelto, Desde las cinco semanas que estuvo ahi con ellos y haber celebrado una curiosa navidad al estilo Creepy se ha dado cuenta de que el punto mas debil de Jeff The Killer era su cabello.

Siendo lo mas sigilosa posible se acerco a el con tijeras en mano y una sonrisa traviesa debajo de su mascara, al estar mas cerca de el tomo las hebras de ese cabello negro quemado pero extrañamente suave al tacto, amplio su sonrisa malvada y...

Angie dormia felizmente en su mullida cama en la habitación que compartia con su hermano abrazando a un osito de felpa con un lazo azul fuerte, se le veia feliz como Jerson estando en el quinto sueño y viendose relajados hasta que...

-¡AHHHHHH HIJA DE PUTA! ¡MI CABELLO!

El pobre Jerson cayo de la cama por el susto mientras que Angie dio un quejido teniendo mueca de fastidio por haber interrumpido su sueño, Jerson no se quedaba atras, este tenia su tipica cara de poker estando boca abajo en el suelo teniendo una mirada tan espeluznante que haria que hasta el mas valiente se zurrara en los pantalones.

-¡Moyashi/ Teme!-gruñeron ambos levantandose sincronizadamente y saliendo disparados de su habitación buscando a la Moyashi para matarla por osar interrumpir su sueño tan temprano (Eran las 12:38 pm, uy si que temprano •_•) y no esperarse para joder a Jeff en otro momento.

En el camino se toparon con Eyeless quienes los saludo amigable pero se saco de onda al verlos pasarlos de largo con expresión de poker, por lo que se encojio de hombros y los siguio, algo le decia que seria divertido.

BEN estaba jugando videojuegos como siempre pero ahora con Mateo, ya que Alex no habia despertado aun y Sally habia salido a asustar a la gente, por ello se entretenia con el pequeño castaño.

-¡Moyashi!/¡Teme!-Una ventisca hizo que se le hondearan sus ropas, por lo que volteo a la par que Mateo solo para ver a los gemelos vampiros persiguiendo a Andrea que a su vez igual la perseguia Jeff con el cuchillo en alto y Eyeless siguiendolos solo por diversión, se encogio de hombros y se dispuso a jugar con Mateo.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Mateo extrañado, el no pudo ver que fue esa corriente de aire por que estaba más concentrado haciendole trampa a BEN.

-Lo mismo de siempre Matt.-Fue su respuesta sin apartar los ojos del televisor ni dejar de apretar botones del control.

-Andie le hizo de las suyas a Jeff y despertó a los gemelos.-asintio en chiquillo igual sin apartar su vista de la pantalla y restandole importancia, total. Ya sr habia acostumbtado de nuevo a las loqueras de su hermana castaña.

Nina teniendo sangre en su sueter morado caminaba de regreso a la Creepy House para darse una ducha y de paso cambiarse de ropa, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio pasar a un manchon rojizo y blanco riendo maleficamente y ondeandole las ropas y el cabello.

-¡No puedes conmigo sonrisa Colgate jujuju!

-¡Con mi cabello nadie se mete gatuna!- otro manchon pero esta vez blanco y negro paso a su lado creando otra ventisca de aire y hondeandole la ropa, sacandola más de onda observando a su maestro alejarse por donde se fue Andrea y con el cuchillo en alto.

-¡Esta nos la pagas Moyashi!/¡Teme!- gritaron dos manchones negros al unisono pasando al lado de Nina y ondeandole la ropa y el cabello cuando crearon su ventisca dr aire, se saco mas de onda observando ahora a los gemelos correr en direccion de donde Jeff y Andrea se fueron.

Suspiro y continuo su camino a la mansión creepy pero se volvio a detener en seco cuando Eyeless salia corriendo en dirección por donde se fueron ese cuarteto de locos, aunque insisto, Ella igual era una loca más.

-Eyeless...-dijo Nina haciendo que el aludido se detuviera y volteara a verla.

-¡Hola Nina!-Saludo el sonriendo amigable debajo de su mascara. Nina se ruborizo pero amplia su sonrisa.

-¿Que estaba ocurriendo?-pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-La nueva le corto el cabello a Jeff y el grito de este desperto a los gemelos.

Nina rio divertida.

-El cabello de Jeff es un limite infranqueabe para todos, me sorprende que Andrea se haya atrevido a meterse con su cabello.

Eyeless amplio su sonrisa.

-Iba justamente a ver que sucedia, ¿Quieres venir?- Pregunto extendiendole una mano cortesmente.

Las mejillas de Nina volvieron a teñirse de rojo pero asintio aceptando la mano de Eyeless.

-Claro.-acepto sonriendole levemente.

Jeff arrincono a Andrea en la orilla del risco, Andrea se mantuvo tranquila mientras que el psicopata comenzaba a reirse de forma demencial

-Es tu fin, gatuna.-rio sacando su cuchillo sin dejar de observar a Andrea.

Ahora veamos el nuevo aspecto de Jeff The Killer :

Cabello cortado un poquito pero sin dejar de ser semi largo, pero unos mechones color rosa chillon hechaban a perder su cabello negro, y para rematar en el rostro de Jeff tenia dibujados a plumón unos anteojos de nerd alrededor de sus ojos azules, un bigote de brocha igual pintado a plúmon por encima de sus labios cortados y por ultimo grabado en su frente decia "El mas feo del mundo" con letras medianas.

Andrea se mordio el labio conteniendo la risa por admirar su obra y permaneciendo tranquila mientras este se acercaba lentamente a ella con intensiones de encajarle el cuchillo, Pero dos gritos salvajes llenaron los bosques y enseguida ambos voltearon observando a unos salvajes Jerson y Angie gritando estilo tarzan -incluso colgados de unas dianas de musgo- ambos se soltaron y cayeron enfrente de Jeff, bueno Jerson cayo exactamente arriba de Jeff aproposito quedando de pie en su espalda este gruño cuando su cara se estampo en el suelo y luego la alzo para mirar de forma sombria a Jerson, teniendo la cara llena de barro.

-¡M-o-y-a-s-h-i/ T-e-m-e!-gruñeron ambos mientras que Andrea seguia impasible.

-¿Si?-Pregunto con inocencia la cual no tenia nada, Eyeless y Nina llegaron para ver el espectaculo de esos locos pero al ver la cara pintarrajeada de Jeff y su cabello rosa estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Pero que pinta!- Rio Eyeless apuntando a Jeff con un dedo y tomandose con su brazo su estomago a causa de la risa, las lagrimas negras que escurrian de su mascara aumentaron señal de que estaba que lloraba de risa, Jeff los fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Ese look en el cabello te queda D-i-v-i-n-o ,maestro!-exclamo Nina a lo que Jeff afilo su mirada sombria, pero con los dibujos de su cara no daba taanto miedo que digamos.

Regresando con los hermanos Walker, Andrea los miraba aun con un brillo travieso y los gemelos con su expresión de poker.

-¿Durmieron bien hermanitos? -Pregunto sonriendo con malicia, ambos marcaron más su expresión sombria, la muy maldita sabia que lo que más le enojaba a ellos era que interrumpieran sus siestas hasta la una de la tarde

-Osaste interrumpir nuestro sueño.-gruño Angie tronandose sus dedos.

-Y eso no te lo perdonaremos, Moyashi.

-Oh vamos-se quejo Andrea;-Ya luego podran dormir bien, Además no es tan grave como cuando sin querer le enterre el palo en la escoba en el culo a Suzuki-san.

Jerson puso cara de circunstancia observando a su hermana de reojo, esta se quedo quieta hecha de piedra con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al igual que sus labios mientras un jadeo por la impresión salia de sus labios, ¡Con razón su pobre Susuki-san tenia un hoyo en su colita! ¡Andrea se lo violo!, mientras tanto Nina, Eyeless y Jeff se sacaron de onda preguntandose quien era ese tal Susuki-san como para que Angie bajara la mirada ocultando su rostro en su cabello.

-Hermana.-La llamo con dulzura que obviamente Jerson sabia que ers finjida y sacando de onda a los demás.

-Dime Hermanita. - Respondio Andrea con dulzura pensando que la habia perdonado por lo del oso violado por una escoba.

-¡MUERE!-Como chango salvaje Angie se avienta a Andrea dandole de cabezasos en la frente y tomandola desprevenida.

-¡Más respeto Angélica, Soy tu hermana mayor mocosa ingrata!-Espeto dandole un cabezaso mas fuerte a la pelinegra sacandole un poco de sangre por lo que se veia mas diabolica como ella, Jerson se mostro divertido como Jeff, Nina y Eyeless.

-¡Solo te matare Hermana!-Rio Angie de forma psicopata tomando su cabeza y azotandosela varias veces en el piso a la pobre Andrea y sacandole mas sangre.

-¡Jodete!-Andrea de un rápido movimiento saco fuerzas quedando arriba de Angie tomando su cabeza para después azotarsela contra el suelo como ella hizo.

-Cincuenta Dolares a que Andrea gana.-Se apresuro a decir Nina por lo que Jerson la observo mostrandose indignado por que anden apostando en contra de sus hermanas pero sobretodo sabiendo que Nina aposto a favor de Andrea solo por que Eyeless no le coquetea como hace con Angie.

-Sesenta a Angie-Le siguio Eyeless divertido, Nina hizo una mueca y observo a Eyeless como si fuera un maldito infiel mas el no lo notó;-Se ve tan cabreada que dudo que Andreita le gane.

-Mil a Angie.-Respondio Jeff de forma cortante sin apartar sus ojos de la pelea de las hermanas, observando como casi se andaban embarrando de barro, pero sus ojos solo estaban puestos sobre Angie quien ahorcaba a Andrea y viceversa.

Jerson se encogio de hombros ya indiferente, Si no puedes con el enemigo unetele.

-Cien por Angie.-Dijo sonriendo de forma tranquila ya recordando que queria vengarse de Andrea por lo del bar gay, Ya si Angie mata a su hermana y Xavier se entera tendra que huir por no cuidar bien a las princesitas de papi.

Nina solo los observo con ojos entrecerrados ya que los tres chicos habian apostado a favor de Angie,En especial el de Mascara azul.

-Aumento mi apuesta a mil dolares.-musito ella deseando que ojala y gane Andrea, No queria quedarse sin el dinero que ahorraba.

Se ve a Jeff, Eyeless y Jerson contando sus mil dolares por parte de Nina,Jeff con su sonrisa tallada ampliada por el orgullo y Jerson con rostro lleno de avaricia mientras frotaba sus billetes en su mejilla, Nina tenia cara de fastidio fulminando a Andrea de reojo cada cinco minutos.

Tal y como dijo Eyeless, Angie estaba tan cabreada por lo de su oso que de un fuerte putazo en la frente dejo fuera de combate a Andrea por diez minutos, ¡Y no solo eso! La vampira casi rompe la mascara de gato de Andrea, pero no se rompio mas que una grieta pequeña, de hecho eso ayudo a que el fregazo fuera mas fuerte combinado con la fuerza de vampira para que Andrea quedara inconsiente.

Las hermanas estaban sentadas en posición de loto fulminandose con la mirada, Andrea sin su mascara puesta, Ambas traian una venda en la cabeza con pequeños manchones de sangre y varias venditas cubrian los raspones de sus rostros.

-¿Era necesario tanta brutalidad, Dobe?-gruño Andrea afilando mas su mirada.

-Violaste a mi Susuki-san,Teme.-bufo mirandola con rencor cruzandose de brazos.

-Solo es un oso, Angie.-Murmuro Andrea irritada a lo que Jerson sonrio nervioso volteando de forma robotica por donde estaban sus hermanas, Angie se mostraba incredula.

-¿Solo un Oso?-Repitio Angie llamando la atención de los demas, Jerson se acerco tranquilamente a su hermana y comenzo a jalarla a el. -¡¿Solo un Oso?! ¡Ven acá teme! ¡Ese oso es el ultimo que quedaba de Junjou Romantica en venta de la Convención Otaku! ¡Tuve que matar por el! -Chillo Angie pataleando mientras Jerson de la llevababa de ahi, Andrea, Eyeless y Nina los observaron incredulos por ponerse asi por un condenado oso de felpa, Mientras que Jeff comenzo a inquietarse al notat que Jerson se alejaba con Angie. Si, Aun se sentia sentido por la broma de estos dos. He incluso un poco preocupado.

Asi que sin decir nada se dispuso a seguirlos, Sacando de onda a Nina y Eyeless, Andrea miro por donde se fue con expresión irritada.

-¿Que le pasa a Jeff?-Pregunto Nina, al parecer ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada por lo que Eyeless le palmeo la espalda y Andrea la miro como si fuera un niño inocente preguntando si Santa Claus es real.-¿Que?-pregunto sacada de onda.

-Pobre e inocente criatura.-Musito Andrea, Nina marco más su mirada de confusión.

-Tranquila pronto lo sabras, aun eres muy verde para entenderlo.-dijo Eyeless revolviendole el cabello como si fuera un perro, lo que la molesto mas pero igual la sonrojo.

-Idiota.

Andrea solo los miro con interes, al parecer dos Sonrisa colgate andaban coladitos por alguien, Interesante.

Horas después se ve a Angie preparando pastel de queso junto con la cena estando sola en la cocina ya que Slenderman habia salido a torturar a unos cazadores que habiam osado a invadir sus bosques.

Jeff entro a la cocina por un trozo de carne humana para Smile -Cortesia de Angie- a lo que Angie se tenso por un momento pero decidio actuar indiferente con el como llevaba haciendo desde que Andrea llego con ellos, Jeff se molesto un poco al notar que la ignoraba asi que se acerco a ella y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Hablemos Mocosa.

Angie fruncio el ceño y retiro el cuchillo de su cuello, volteandose para observar a Jeff.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, Jeff.-Respondio indiferente haciendo el ademan de alejarse por lo que Jeff la toma de la cintura y la voltea a él aprisionandola entre la encimera y su cuerpo, Angie se sonrojo por esa acción pero mantuvo su ceño fruncido y mirada firme.

-Deja de ignorarme, Walker.-Demando Jeff pasando una de sus manos detras de la nuca de la vampira, evitando su escape cuando acerco su rostro al de ella rozando sus labios.

-Quitate.

-No.-Sin más Jeff la atrae mas a el en un beso brusco y posesivo sorprendiendo a la vampira que trato de empujarlo más Jeff no se lo permitio jalandola del cabello y mordiendo su labio inferior con gesto exigente a que le devuelva el beso, Angie solto un gemido y termino rindiendose devolviendole el beso con la misma exigencia que el, Jeff la tomo de la cintura y la sento en la encimera estando enmedio de sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, Angie dio un respingo cuando sintio la entrepierna de Jeff rozar su intimidad, Mientras que Jeff abrio los labios con su lengüa para jugar con la de ella, apretandose mas para tener mas contacto y subiendo una mano para acariciar el seno derecho de ella.

-Hermana.-Dijo la voz del pequeño Alex detras de la puerta por lo que Angie empujo a Jeff alarmada bajandose de la encimera y acomodandose la ropa, En cuanto a Jeff fulmino a la puerta con la mirada por atreverse a hechar a perder un momento de intimidad con su vampira.

-¿Si Alex?-Dijo ella tratando de respirar normal, Alex paso timidamente a la cocina teniendo un rubor en las mejillas.

-Dice Andrea que si ya estara lista la cena por que quiere sus dangos.-Respondio dulcemente haciendolo ver adorable, Angie suspiro y Jeff bufo.

-"Andrea"- Pensaron ambos, Jeff irritado y Angie divertida por la sobreprotección de su hermana.

-"Que bueno que entre antes de que ese Joker se comiera a mi hermana"-penso Alex inflando su pechito de orgullo por salvar a su hermana de ese Joker.

-Dile que ya voy, Alex-Respondio Angie con dulzura, a lo que Alex asintio.

-Con permiso.-Dijo el niño dando media vuelta para salir de la cocina, Jeff aprovecho su distracción para acercarse a Angie para abrazarla por la cintura pegandose DEMASIADO a ella, Angie se sonrojo.-Ah y hermana.-dijo Alex antes de salir de la cocina.

-¿Si?- Jadeo ella por el roce más Alex no lo noto pero si hizo sonreir a Jeff.

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo? Tengo miedo de Taills Doll.-Alex hace un tierno puchero por lo que Angie se mordio el labio para no chillar como fangirl y apretarle las mejillas por lo adorable que se ve su hermanito, en cuanto a Jeff se quedo hecho piedra por que pensaba colarse en la habitación de Angie para hacerla suya de una vez por todas aprpvechando que Jerson no estaba, miro a Angie de forma penetrante obligandola a decirle que no a ese mocoso arruina momentos, más Angie lo ignoro.

-Claro que si bebé.-Respondio dulcemente, al niño se le ilumino la carita y corrio a su hermana para abrazarla.

-¡Gracias hermanita!-exclamo abrazandola, Angie le devolvio el abrazo acariciandole su cabello e inclinandose para besarle la mejilla pero Alex se tenso cuando su hermana lr susurro con voz divertida:

-Ya se que fue Andrea quien te dijo que nos vigilaras a Jeff y a mi y que pidieras dormir conmigo con la excusa de que Taills Doll te asusta cuando sabemos que te encanta ese peluche. Pero no te dire nada, Gracias Alex-Angie beso su mejilla y se enderezo, Alex la miro apenado pero luego sonrio feliz y asintio saliendo de la cocina alegremente, Jeff observo por donde se fue el niño antes de observar molesto a Angie.

-Fue la gatubela ¿No?-pregunto con una mueca de molestia, Angie rio entre dientes.

-Sip.

-De todos modos...-Jeff se acerco a ella tomandola de la cintura y atraerla a el, comenzando a besar su cuello, Angie solto un gemido tanto del placer como de la sorpresa.-Te hare mía y cuando lo haga, No dormiras ni mucho menos no podras sentarte en semanas.

Angie lo miro con una ceja alzada pero sonriendo burlona.

-Ya veremos Jeff.-Angie paso por su lado empujandolo suavemente con su trasero tomando las charolas de la cena y saliendo de la habitación, Jeff la observo alejarse recortiendola de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

-Mia.-Repitio con firmeza saliendo de la cocina para seguirla, mientras que Andrea estando algo cerca de la cocina en la otra entrada de esta y escuchandolo todo hasta como casi habia sexo en la cocina, sonrio con mofa.

-No la tendras tan fácil con mi hermana, Jeffrey.-Murmuro ella para si misma soltando una carcajada demente y saliendo de la cocina para reunirse con los démas.

Por que la Death Dark no estaba dispuesta a perder a su nueva hermana tan rapido, Ni mucho menos por alguien que se parecia al asesino de su familia.

Fin Capitulo 4


	6. 5: Venganza… ¿Completa?

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, uno que otro si vino de mi loca cabecita.

Capitulo 5

21 de Febrero- 08:14 am

"Thought I kissed your kiss away

Thought I loved your love today

See the things you see my way

I thought I kissed your kiss away..."

Sus dedos delgados y frios se movian con maestria sobre el piano, tocando una estremecedora pero a la vez hermosa melodía acompañado de la voz de ella, las notas saliendo desde el fondo de su corazón muerto.

"But I can't help about thinking when

You're away from me...

That you are my...

Meant to be or am I

Love sick

A broken mess

Love sick

Love me any less..."

Una lágrima resbaló de los ojos achocalatados de Angie Walker mientras se mordia el labio para no soltar un sollozo y arruinar la entonada, mientras recordaba aquel dia en el que conocio a Brayan y recordaba aquel dia que supo que estaba embarazada de el.

"Thought I kissed your kiss away

Thought I loved your love today

Can only wish and hope and pray

To never kiss your kiss away..."

Atrás de ella se encontraban Jerson y Andrea, mirandola con tristeza y preocupación y claro, vigilandola para que su hermana no cometiera una locura como intentar suicidarse, aunque sabian que Angie no podria morir fácilmente, aún asi la vampira jamás se ha rendido en sus intentos de quitarse la vida.

-Debemos ir a México ya, Jerson.- dice Andrea con voz monótona apartando su vista de ella, con el dolor adueñandose de sus ojos castaños, odiaba ver a su hermana asi.

-Es hora de que Angie cumpla su venganza...-comenta el gemelo de la susodicha con semblante pensativo, aunque igual con sus ojos achocolatados llenos de dolor, pues el dolor de su hermana era el suyo, no por nada eran gemelos.

Angie alcanzandolos a oír dejando de cantar en voz baja y golpeo el piano lo cual hizo que sonaran fuertes notas desafinadas.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?- espeta Angie mirandolos indiferente, sorprendiendolos un poco ya que esperaban una negativa de su parte, pero solo vieron determinación en su semblante, pero un inmenso rencor en sus ojos, ella ya queria acabar con su pasado.

Andrea sonrió satisfecha.

-Avisenle a Slenderman que nos vamos, iré a conseguir boletos de avión, no tardaré. -dice Andrea antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo negro.

Angie y Jerson se miraron una vez que Andrea se fue.

-¿Segura que estas lista para completar tu venganza? -Pregunta Jerson con evidente preocupación.

Angie solo sonrio de forma socarrona, ocultando el dolor de sus ojos.

-Claro que estoy lista, Jers. Vamos. -Angie toma a su gemelo de la mano y ambos bajan al living de la mansion creepy. Encontrandose con Jeff discutiendo con Andrea, Jack sonriendo socarron y BEN y Sally jugando videojuegos.

Angie, al aparecerse a la vista de Jeff este de inmediato se abalanzo a ella con una mirada que prometia violencia.

-¡Mocosa! - la estampo contra la pared sacandole un gemido de dolor.

-Dime. -Le respondio ella de forma indiferente no demostrando el miedo que le provoco la mirada sombria de Jeff, pese a estar acostumbrada a ella.

-Tu de aqui no te vas. -gruño el a lo que Angie miro con ojos entrecerrados en un mudo reproche a Andrea, ella solo le hizo el signo de victoria con sus dedos sonriendo traviesa, Angie solo suspiro y miro de nuevo a Jeff.

-No te pregunte si me dejabas ir Jeff.-dice ella apartandolo con algo de fuerza, este fruncio el ceño y apreto su cuchillo.

-Angie...-masculla el con un tono que sono berrinchudo lo que casi hizo reir a los presentes.

-Jeff...-rie ella imitando su tono de voz berrinchudo;- Debo hacerlo, no tardare nada -le asegura sonriendole amigable, Jeff trato de alegar pero al final solo bufo y la solto saliendo de la mansion dando un sonoro portazo, donde segundos despues se escucho un alboroto fuera, donde al parecer Jeff habia tirado cosas en sus berrinches.

Andrea sonrio burlona y miro a los gemelos.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta a Angie, ella se tenso pero asintio. Jerson miro a su hermana con sospecha, ¿Por que presentia que ella aun asentia algo por aquel chico? En sus ojos vio el dolor que ella sentia, pues no era facil matar al padre de su bebé no nato, alguien con quien tuvo un fuerte lazo especial a pesar de su traición.

Y temia que Angie no matara a aquel chico que tanto daño le hizo, y no ser libre.

Ciudad de México- 7:38 pm

En el aeropuerto se ven a los gemelos bajar el avión llevando su disfraz de incognitos, ya que ahora que eran asesinos y los unicos sospechosos de su familia podrian intentar arrestarlos,y ellos no querian retrasos.

-esta tal como lo recordaba...-comenta Angie mirando a su alrededor con algo de aburrimiento.

La vampira tenia su cabello castaño claro con unos ojos verdes rasgados, su piel era igual a cuando era humana, sus facciones delicadas y angelicales las habia cambiado por unas aniñadas, Angie vestia una blusa roja con rayas negras y unos shorts vaqueros negros, una diadema roja con un moño adornaba su cabello castaño, haciendola ver infantil, por lo tanto adorable.

-¿Donde nos quedaremos? -pregunta Jerson mirando curioso a su hermana. el vampiro usaba el mismo vestuario que su hermana, solo que en vez de diadema usaba una boina masculina color negra haciendolo ver mas apuesto.

-Me imagino que en el apartamento que era de padre...-Angie se soba la babilla pensativa;-Aunque si la ocuparon podemos encargarnos de ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡par de tarados dejen de estar parados ahí como lo que son, un duo de idiotas y vamos por el equipaje! -dijo con fastidio una voz atrás de ellos haciendo que los tres se voltearan y vieran a una joven castaña, vestida con una blusa sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo de color blanca y un pesquero de tela color rosa, llevaba perforaciones en su rostro (las cuales se las acababa de hacer) zapatillas blancas y el pelo lo llevaba suelto usando sus lentes de sol como diadema.

-¡Ahí te hablan Jerson dijo tarado e idiota! -dijo Angie burlona mientras le codeaba las costillas y su gemelo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues también iba para ti Angie. -dijo irónico mientras la miraba ahora burlón. Angie puso una mueca pensativa mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

-Para mí que Andie se equivoco y le agrego "s" pero estoy segura que solo se refería a ti. -dijo poniendo gestos de sabelotodo.

-Andie ¿a quién te referías solo a mi o a ambos? -pregunto y ambos voltearon hacia donde Andrea debería de estar pero solo vio puntitos formando la silueta de la castaña.

-¡Se han robado a Andrea! -grita ambos alterados mirándose entre sí y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-¡Nos hemos perdido Jers! -dice con lamento mientras una cascada de lagrimas de cocodrilo corre por sus mejillas. -nosotros a pesar de ser mexicanos nunca nos hemos perdido en la ciudad de Mexico. -dice con lamento mientras aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¡oh! ¡y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?!-dice dramático el pelinegro mientras pone una mano en su frente cerrando sus ojos simulando que se va desmayar y Angie lo imita. De pronto Angie deja su drama y con su puño izquierdo golpea la palma de su mano derecha.

-Jers recuerda que en los aeropuertos hay un lugar para niños perdidos donde los vosean para que sus padres o tutores los encuentren. -dice maravillada como si hubiera descubierto que el cielo es azul.

-¡Es verdad! -grita entusiasmado.

-¡Vamos! -dice enérgica mientras toma la mano de su gemelo para empezar a correr en busca de su salvación.

Andrea ya había recogido las maletas de los tres y se encontraba parada impaciente esperando a sus dos hermanos con el montón de maletas en el piso alado de sus pies.

-Estos idiotas ya tardaron. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? -pregunto para sí misma de forma exasperada.

-¡Queremos informarle a la señorita Andrea Walker que sus pequeños hermanos están perdidos y se encuentran en las oficinas del aeropuerto! -se escucho la voz de una señorita hablar a través de un micrófono oyéndose en todas las bocinas que había. A Andrea se le hincho una vena en la frente y gruño molesta.

-Señorita ¿puedo describir a mi hermana por si ella no la escucho, que alguien que la reconozca le pase el mensaje? -se escucho la voz de Angie hablando cerca del micrófono.

-¡Claro pequeña! -le respondió amablemente. Se empezó a oír ruidos como que la chica se acomodaba para hablar a través del micrófono.

-Mi hermanita es alta, mide uno setenta, tiene pelo largo, lacio de color castaño y bien maltratado. -dijo con tranquilidad y a Andrea se le hincho otra vena en la cabeza mientras trataba de ignorar todas las miradas que se dirigían de forma curiosa hacia ella. -es tan plana como una tabla que hace que parezca un chico varias perforaciones en el rostro y parece vándala roba carteras, pero no se asusten que es indefensa, así que no muerde, solo denle un zape en la frente y se tranquiliza. -Andrea ya tenía otra vena hinchada en la frente y su rostro estaba completamente rojo del coraje mientras que la gente que pasaba cerca de ella la miraba cautelosa.

-¡Ahh! ¡Y no le digan plana o adorable porque ahí sí que muerde! -se oyó ahora la voz de Jerson a través del micrófono..

-Así que si no quieren tener rabia no le digan adorable, plana, moyashi,gorda etc, etc, etc. -seguía hablando de lo más tranquila Angie a través del micrófono. - ¡hey! ¡señorita no me quite el micrófono que quiero seguir describiendo a Andie! -a todos los que escuchaban mostraron cara de incredulidad al oír el forcejeo por el poder del micrófono.

-¡Oiga no le quite el micrófono a mi hermana! -se escucho el grito chillón del gemelo de la chica.

-¡Niños denme el micrófono que no es para juegos! -se oía la voz molesta de la señorita.

-¡si no estamos jugando solo estamos describiendo a nuestra hermana! -se escucho el grito de ambos. Andrea muy molesta y con finta de poseída agarra todas las maletas y camina enfurecida hacia donde están sus hermanitos.

Se ve de nuevo al trio de hermanos estando sentados en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, los gemelos con cara de niños regañados y arrodillados frente a su hermana, mientras que Andrea tenia los brazos cruzados en expresion de fastidio.

-Jerson.-llama a su hermano de forma cortante el cual alzo su mirada dandole a entender que la escuchaba, Andrea le hizo un ademan de que se levantara y este obedecio de inmediato siendo jalado por ella;-Aun no has matado al novio de Sheyla ¿Cierto?

-No.-respondio este de forma seca a lo que Andrea sonrio y Angie los miro curiosa.

-Tu tambien mereces vengarte Jers, ve por el y vengate, yo ire a preparar a Angie para la cita con su Brayan.-Angie al oir el nombre de su ex amor sintio una fuerte opresion en el pecho pero lo oculto bien, menos de Jerson quien la miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero asintio.

-Quiero descansar primero Andie.-dice Angie en voz bajita, aunque si lograron escucharla.

-Bien, iremos primero al apartamento de su padre.-bufa Andrea poniendo expresión de fastidio, sabiendo que no podia negarles nada hoy, no en el cumpleaños de ambos.

Los gemelos le sonrieron agradecidos y los tres salieron del aeropuerto, encaminandose directamente al hogar donde solia vivir su padre y la mujer de este, esta al ser escenario de un asesinato nadie la ocupaba lo que decepciono un poco a los gemelos, ellos querian un poco de sangre.

Entraron al apartamento, este estaba desordenado, las sillas, las mesas, y los muebles estaban empolvados y en señal de estarse descomponiendo.

Los tres oji castaños avanzaron hasta llegar a la habitación del padre de los gemelos, ahi en la cama, esta seguia destendida y comenzaba a empolvarse, con tiza se marcaba las siluetas de los asesinados, una femenina y otra masculina.

La cuna que solia ser de Alex comenzaba a oxidarse e igual tenia marcada una silueta pequeña, dando a entender que habian dado a Alex por muerto.

Andrea avanzo a la otra habitacion, la que solia ser de los gemelos, en esta habian los peluches que solian ser de Angie, una litera la cual igual comenzaba a empolvarse, habian fotos de los gemelos cuando eran mas pequeños, con su hermana fallecida: Catherine.

La castaña la observo con curiosidad una donde estaban 5 personas de cabello negro, Catherine demostraba una fuerte calidez mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos mas pequeños los cuales sonreian alegres, diferente a como sonreian ahora, diferente, y con un brillo de adoración a su hermana.

Debia admitir que en unas cosas se parecia a Catherine, y era el amor fraternal que le tenian a los gemelos, en su instinto protector con ellos, Catherine habia muerto por protegerlos, Andrea decidio que de ser posible haria lo mismo.

-los cuidare por ti Catherine.-susurro sonriendole con ternura a la foto donde estaban los cinco hermanos Ulrich, y en un instante tuvo la alucinacion de Catherine sonriendole a modo de agradecimiento.

Pov Angie.

Abrace mis piernas mientras permanecia acostada en la cama que solia ser de mi padre observando una foto de el y aquella mujer abrazados y sonriendo felices a la camara, bueno mi padre no sonreia, el siempre tenia la cara de sufrir diarrea, y en cuanto a la tetanic, ella sonreia levemente a la camara con un aire arrogante sosteniendo a un bebé Alex en brazos mientras nosotros saliamos delante de ellos abrazados por los hombros, con una sonrisa seca en los labios y casi sin brillo en los ojos.

¿Cuantas cosas habian cambiado? La muerte de mi hermana, la separacion de mis padres, el nacimiento de Alex, cuando conoci a Brayan, el dia que me entere de que un pequeño ser crecia dentro de mi, la traicion de la estupida de Vanesa y Brayan, la muerte de mi bebé, aquel dia que mi hermano y yo caimos del cuarto piso del edificio donde viviamos, cuando despertamos en vampiros.

Mi hermano y yo soportamos mucho, fuimos dos contra todos desde que Cathy murio.

Y ahora llegaba el dia en el que yo debia concluir mi venganza, pero ya no por mi.

Por mi pequeño.

Aunque...¿por que se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando pienso en como matar al padre de mi hijo no nato?

Cierto... el fue uno de los amores mas fuertes y sinceros que tuve, mi primera vez, mi primer amor "sincero"

-"Pero tienes a Jeff"-dijo aquella vocecita en mi cabeza, por lo cual sacudi la cabeza y enrrede las manos en mi cabello poniendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas"-No se que es lo que siente Jeff por mi, yo lo quiero, pero no estoy segura de amarlo..."-le respondi a la vocecita por lo que solte una risita por lo patetica que era, mira que estar discutiendo conmigo misma."-Por algo no te ha matado, idiota."- replico de nuevo, sonrei sabiendo que tenia razon, tenia a Jeff, aunque quererlo y amarlo era como un suicidio, mas doloroso que golpearte el dedo chiquito del pie, tendria que soportarlo en sus momentos de crisis y locura, a pesar de que yo a veces los tenia, su posesividad y celos a mi, todo, incluso el renunciar al hecho de ser madre... ya que Jeff quitaba vidas, no las creaba... -"Vaya que eres un desastre en el amor..."-musito de nuevo la voz pero la ignore, sintiendo mas fuerte el dolor en mi pecho por lo que lleve mi mano donde debia estar mi corazón y lo aprete.

-El amor duele...-susurre para mi misma soltando una lagrima solitaria mientras sentia mas fuerte el dolor en el pecho.

Debia olvidar a Brayan, debia olvidarlo. Dejarle atras y seguir con mi vida.

Entonces recorde aquello que me dijo una vez el.

Flashback...2 años antes

Se veian a dos figuras caminar tomadas de la mano por la arena, la primera era un chico castaño oscuro y ojos de un avellana oscuro, sus facciones eran algo apuestas y juveniles, su complexion era delgada con poco musculo de acuerdo a su edad, el chico vestia una bermuda negra dejando su torso desnudo.

La segunda era una cabeza mas baja que el, su cabello era rizado negro y largo, sus facciones eran afinadas y angelicales, su tez era aceitunada y sus ojos rasgados color chocolate brillaban con una luz especial mientras caminaba al lado del chico, su complexion era delgada pero comenzando a desarrollarse. La niña vestia un bikini negro el cual estaba cubierto por un vestido de playa blanco.

-Brayan...-lo llama la pelinegra con timidez y el voltea a verla con cariño.

-¿que pasa Angie?-le responde con ternura.

-me preguntaba... si nos llegaramos a separar... nunca te irias con alguien mas, ni me olvidarias ¿verdad?-pregunto algo insegura Angie, a lo que Brayan rio incredulo, Angie lo mira con el ceño fruncido pensando que se burla de ella pero se sonroja cuando el pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia atrayendola mas a el y obligandola a alzar la barbilla.

-Angie, Angie, Angie...-rie el acariciandole la mejilla mientras que ella lo mira con ojos brillosos,siempre le ponia nerviosa su cercania con ella.- amor, nunca te olvidaria. Ya que olvidar es como matar para mi y yo nunca te mataria. Siempre te amare Angie.-sonrie el hablando con sinceridad, Angie le devuelve la sonrisa y le acaricia el cabello.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro.- y antes de que Angie pudiese volver a hablar la atrajo a el y la silencio con un beso lleno de dulzura el cual Angie devolvio gustosa.

Fin flashback

Me aprieto contra la almohada tratando de sofocar mi llanto con la esperanza de que Jerson u Andrea no me escuchasen.

El dolor era demasiado, queria quese detuviera aquel dolor en el pecho. ¿por que amar con locura a alguien dolia tanto? ¿Acaso amar a Jeff doleria peor?

Queria arrancarme el corazon con tal de nunca volver a amar, de no sufrir nunca mas por ese sentimiento que todos consideraban lindo.

Y sobre todo, olvidar a Brayan aun si para eso tendria que hacerle caso y matarlo para olvidarme para siempre de el.

Olvidar... y matar...

El sonido de algo cayendose del estante llamo mi atencion, eran varios sobres de expedientes medicos. Me acerque con curiosidad y tome uno de los sobres donde se leia.

"Analisis de embarazo"

Eso capto mi atencion, abro el sobre y comienzo a leer con interes pero en cuanto termino de leer las lagrimas comienzan a caer de mis mejillas de nuevo mientras me dejo caer de rodillas para sollozar abiertamente.

Jerson y Andrea entraron alarmados a la habitacion buscandome hasta encontrarme arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo ese papel.

-Angie...-me llama Jerson preocupado acercandose a mi hasta arrodillarse a mi lado, reacciono y le doy un fuerte abrazo llorando en su pecho.-Angie ¿que tienes?- frunce el ceño mas preocupado al ver que no respondo, me arrebata el papel de las manos y comienza a leerlo, Andrea se asoma por detras para leer con el, mientras que yo sigo oculta en el pecho de Jerson, supe cuando termino de leer ya que el dio un fuerte respingo y apreto el abrazo conmigo.- Imposible...

-No debimos matarla Jers...-gimotee en su pecho, el acaricio mi cabeza en forma de comforte.

-Aunque Alejandra estuviese esperando otro hijo... ella mato al tuyo, ella con Vanesa lo mataron. -Mascullo el entre mi pelo, senti sus leves temblores, el se estaba conteniendo para no golpear todo.

-Aun asi...

-Shhh...-susurro interrumpiendo mis quejas poniendo su dedo indice en mis labios y juntando su frente con la mia.- Se lo merecia y punto. Ahora Andrea ve por el regalo de Angie.-el me guiño el ojo y volteo para sonreirle a Andrea, ella asintio y salio sin decir ninguna palabra. -Es hora de que te olvides de Brayan, hermanita.

Y de nuevo senti aquel dolor en el pecho, por lo que forze una sonrisa para el y asenti.

Pov Alex.

Sonrio divertido al ver a Jeff The Killer matando sin piedad a una prostituta, estando semi ebrio y con una botella de wisky en su otra mano donde no tenia su adorado cuchillo.

Desde que mi hermana, Jerson y Andrea se habian ido Jeff no ha dejado de hacer berrinche, cosa que me divertia ya que gracias a el ya tenia varios riñones para regalarle a Jack y mucha sangre para despues, ya que a veces me daba flojera para ir de caceria.

Mateo habia ido a matar a mujeres, el no queria acompañarme a ver los berrinches de Jeff ya que lo detestaba con toda su alma por ser novio de Angie, aunque sinceramente no creo acostumbrarme a ver a mi hermana con otro tipo que no sea Jeff y no es que lo acepte, no. Odiaba a Jeff a horrores nunca podria hacer feliz de verdad a mi hermana e incluso sentia que exterminaria a cada chico que pose sus ojos en mi hermana.

-Hey mocoso...-bufo Jeff en un tono ronco y arrastrando las palabras, yo alzo las cejas dandole a entender que tiene mi atencion.

-Que quieres Sonrix.

-A-Ayudame a caminar que alguien me puso un pinche hechizo y ahora se me mueve el puto suelo-balbuceo sosteniendose en una pared y tambaleandose. Yo me rei por lo que dijo, que patetico.- ¿De que te ries tarado?

-Nadie te puso un hechizo Sonrix.- rei yo caminando para ayudarlo, debia de hacerlo no vaya a ser que Angie se enfade conmigo y me quede sin su besito de buenas noches. ¿Que? Ella me acostumbro a eso, diganme mimado pero ella tiene la culpa de ser tan alcahuete.

Tomo a Jeff de un brazo y lo apoyo en mi hombro caminando con el con algo de dificultad, ahora casi tenia la apariencia de un muchacho de 12 años, por lo que ahora poco a poco alcanzaba la estatura de Jeff, nah mentira, Jeff me mide 3 cabezas mas. El esta viejo yo sigo joven.

-agh... juro que mandare a dormir a quien me puso este puto hechizo...- dice Jeff aun arrastrando las palabras dandole otro trago a su botella por lo que ruedo los ojos, aunque sonriendo divertido, quiza lo haga mi juguete pero para eso debo emborracharlo mas seguido.

-Tu que estas borracho.

-Borrrrachooo ¿yoo? No digas mentiras mocosoo- musita con tono ronco por lo que me imagino que quizo intimidarme.-puto suelo...-farfullo cuando casi tropieza

-Puto tu por emborracharte.- si, lo se. No deberia decir groserias tan fuertes siendo un crio, pero ¿y que? La culpa la tienen Masky y Toby por andarse peleando a cada rato que uno ya piensa que son esposos.

-Puta tu hermana por dejarme solo e irse detras de ese bastardo.-mascullo extrañamente ya sin arrastrar las palabras, su tono de voz era triste, enfadado, y desesperado.

Le di un zape enfadado por la groseria a mi hermana.

-Mas respeto cabron.- gruñi molesto pero Jeff comenzo a emitir algo asi como un ¿sollozo? No entiendo. Jeff The Killer, uno de los asesinos mas temidos del mundo ¿llorando?-Jeff...-lo llame inseguro, el me miro sin lagrimas en los ojos, pero se pudo ver la tristeza y dolor en ellos, le retuve la mirada sorprendido. -Jeff... -repeti.

-No tienes idea de como se siente estar solo, Alex.- ok, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre aun asi me sorprendio bastante como lo dijo con su voz ronca y quebrada. -No me arrepiento de haber matado a mis padres, de haber casi matado a Liu, vivi solo por un tiempo e incluso llegue a sentir envidia cuando Liu tuvo aquella chica llamada Susan, entonces aparecio tu hermana. Ella no es como Alice, ella es tranquila, controla mejor su demencia que yo, es dulce y casi es pura, sigue sin corromperse completamente...-Jeff hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se perdian en algun punto indefinido.- La odie al principio, ella casi iba a superarme mas nunca lo hizo, ella me hizo ver que como yo no habia nadie mejor, y sin pensarlo comenze a enamorarme. ¡joder! ¿Por que se siente asi este puto sentimiento?-Jeff se toma su cabello entre sus dedos jalandolo con exasperacion.- Lo unico que quiero es que ella sea para mi, quiero acaparar todo de ella, matar a la gente que se cruce en mi camino con tal de estar a su lado, sonara egoista pero no quiero que ella sonria para alguien mas, solo para mi, quiero corromperla, no quiero compartirla con nadie...-su voz se fue apagando y yo lo miraba aun en shock, que Jeff se muestre abierto es un gran logro.- Desde que la vi, Angie tuvo ese algo que me hizo aferrarme a ella, cuando Jack se le insinuaba, ¡estupido tuerto! Me di cuenta que no solo me molestaba que le sonriera a Jack, si no que de ahi comenzaba a amarla mas de lo que amo teñir mi cuchillo con la sangre. -Jeff me miro a mi y amplio su sonrisa haciendolo ver mas tetrico pero pude ver en el la sinceridad en su sonrisa. - Ahora lo sabes Alex, amo a tu hermana y ella sera mia.

Y yo no pude evitar sonreirle a el, por primera vez, amigable.

-Sigue soñando Sonrix.

Pov Andrea

Esta era una de las pocas veces que veia a mi hermanita toda avergonzada y yo sonriendo con mofa, y es que solo a mi se me habia ocurrido comprarle un vestido de colegiala y no uno cualquiera, era un vestido de Katsura Kotonoha de School Days y esa era la raon por la que mi pobre hermana estaba avergonzada.

-Andrea...-Angie me mira con reporche jalando la faldita negra y yo le sonrio angelicalmente.

-Dime hermanita.- le respondo con falsa dulzura por lo que ella entrecierra mas sus ojo a mi.

-¿Es enserio?- replico ella volviendo a estirar su falda pareciendo niña chiquita.- ¿Me vestiras como Katsura Kotonoha solo para asesinar a mi ex? ¿o no lo matare y solo hare que tenga pajas con mi vestuario?- Bueno Bueno, Angie en eso si tenia razon, su vestuario casi parecia como para sacarlo en una pelicula porno, ¡pero vamos! No es para tanto, se veia adorable vestida de la tetanic de School Days, el anime favorito de Brayan por lo que me conto Jerson.

Jerson entro al departamento deteniendose en seco cuando vio a su gemela, la escaneo de arriba abajo y apreto los labios.

-¿Quien te puso esos trapos niña?-gruño acercandose a ella para estirarle la falda mientras que Angie igual trataba de hacer grande el sueter.

-Fue Andie.-gimoteo ella dando saltitos a modo de berrinche y mirandome con reproche, Jerson me miro feo y yo le devolvi la mirada de "Dime algo y te castro", Jerson forzo una sonrisa nerviosa y trago pesado.

-¡Pero te ves hermosa hermanita!- exclamo el tomandola de los hombros y mirandola maravillado, sonrei para mis adentros. la mirada de "mamá estricta" funcionaba, jujuju que bien, me encanta tener el control sobre estos dos tarados.

-¿Lo crees asi hermanito?-Angie lo mira maravillada.

-Más que linda te ves sexy.- rodee los ojos sabiendo que iban a empezar con su bromance incestuoso aunque me divertia solo si Jeff estaba cerca, ya que acababan haciendo desastre y minutos despues Slenderman los castigaba.

-Tu igual te ves sexy- comenta Angie entrelazando sus manos con las de el y mirandolo como si fuera lo mas precioso del mundo.

-Es que nuestros papis nos hicieron con muchas ganas, por eso ambos salimos igual de sexys- dice Jerson sonriendo presumido y juntando la frente con su hermana.

Carraspee un poco para obtener su atencion, como dije antes, sin el sonrisa colgate no es divertido. Ambos me miraron dandome a entender que me escuchan.

-Debemos irnos.-dije mirando la reaccion de Angie, ella forzo una sonrisa y asintio tomando la mano de Jerson en busca de consuelo, este la apreto y paso su brazo por sus hombros.

Y si no conociera a mi hermana, diria que esta feliz por ser libre y por vengar a su hijo.

PoV Normal

Se ve a un chico caminando por las tranquilas calles de regreso a su casa, el chico era medio moreno, su perfil era un poco juvenil comenzando a hacerse mas tosco y maduro, sus ojos eran de un avellana claro y su cabello era de un castaño oscuro y algo largo, el chico traia puesto una camisa de Dolce&amp;Gabbana negra y unos vaqueros claros.

El moreno subio a las escaleras que daba a su apartamento, hace tiempo que se habia mudado de casa de su madre, desde que dieron a su ex novia Angie por muerta y a Jerson como el unico asesino de la familia. Lo admitia, se sintio mal cuando creyo que Angie habia muerto y cuando Vanesa y todas las que le hicieron burla a Angie comenzaron a aparecer de forma horrorosa, mutildas y ahorcadas con sus propios intestinos.

Entonces se tenso y comenzo a sudar frio, sentia una prescencia detras de el.

Volvio la cabeza rigidamente y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a una chica castaña con la mascara de un gato con franjas rojas, amenazandolo con un cuchillo, rapido empujo la puerta de su apartamento abriendolo de golpe con ella siguiendolo con risas macabras. ¿Que pasaba ahi? ¿Quien era ella?

Y se detuvo en seco al ver a cierta persona de su pasado, acompañada de un chico igual a ella y ambos vestidos con uniformes escolares, el de la chica uno que le recordo a aquella chica de anime que salio engañada por su novio gracias a una tipa que le hizo creer que era su amiga.

Pestañeo varias veces pensando que era una ilusion, pero no lo era, ahi estaba Angie sonriendole levemente como cuando eran novios, mas hermosa que antes, y sin envejecer ni un poco.

-¿..A-Angie..?-Balbuceo el sonrojandose un poco, Angie amplio su sonrisa y se acerco a el soltandose de su hermano, madre mia incluso el peinado lo traia como el de Katsura.

-Ich kann deine Seele zu nehmen?- Canturreo ella acariciandole su mejilla, el miro sus ojos viendolos tan hermosos como antes, entonces sintio un fuerte golpe, y cayo desmayado.

Un balde de agua fria impacto contra su cuerpo despertandolo de golpe, jadeo abriendo los ojos de golpe viendo a Jerson, Angie y Andrea delante de el, Brayan estaba atado a un poste en un almacen abandonado, miro a Angie la cual le devolvio la mirada y le sonrio con ternura, la cual el no noto que era finjida, en cuanto a Jerson el sonreia burlon y sostenia un balde dandole a entender que el le avento el agua fria.

-Buenos dias cuñadito.- musito Jerson ampliando su sonrisa burlona, ahi fue donde Brayan palidecio.

Le habia llegado su hora.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, mi querido Brayan.- hablo Angie comenzando a caminar alrededor de el- debo decir que estos años te han favorecido mucho, ahora estas un poquito mas guapo que antes.-Angie le guiño el ojo.

-No me jodas Angie.-musito Andrea soltando una risita y Brayan la observo, era la tipa que lo perseguia hace rato con la mascara de gato.-Yo pensaba que seria mas guapo que Patch o el estupido y sensual Gale.-Angie solto una risita y Jerson comeno a carcajearse.

-Viendolo bien...-Jerson recorrio de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su cuñado como si fuese un pedazo de desperdicio.-Hermanita ¿Que le viste? esta mas feo que Walter Mercado.

-Oigan.-reprocho este ms ninguno le hizo caso.

-Es verdad, hasta pudiste conseguirte a Jared Leto como tu novio.-comento Andrea mirandolo como si fuera un excremento en el piso, Angie sonrio con mofa aunque en sus ojos se puso ver la tristeza mientras preparaba su cuchillo, sin poderes, asi no seria divertido matar a su ex novio segun su hermano. Jerson dejo de sonreir y fruncio el ceño.

-Pero Angie se enamoro de una basura como tu, e incluso se decidio a crear a tu hijo y tu se lo arrebataste.- gruño el y se acerco para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, Andrea sonrio divertida y Angie mostro mas tristeza en sus ojos al verlo sufrir, aunque su otro yo comenzo a reir de forma desquiciada pidiendo ver su sangre ser derramada.

-¡Le fuiste infiel a ella de una forma vil e inhumana!-Andrea se acerco y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, rompiendole la nariz por lo que comenzo a salir sangre a borbotones.

-¡Dejaste que tu puta matara a su hijo!- grito Jerson comenzando a acumular rayos azules en sus manos y comenzando a electrocutarlo, Brayan grito de dolor mientras le salian lagrimas y Angie se estremecio y mordio sus labios para evitar gritarles que se detuvieran.

-¡Basta!- Dice Angie en voz alta haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran en seco y la voltearan a ver, Angie sonrio de forma seca.- Yo me hare cargo de el.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron dejandole el espacio libre a Angie quien se acerco a el y le acaricio el rostro manchandose de su sangre.

-Yo nunca entendi... si algo te faltaba conmigo, si era buena novia o no... Te ame Brayan, te ame con locura que estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo con tal de que siguieras a mi lado. -dice Angie acariciandole su cabello mirandolo con infinita tristeza mientras el cuchillo amenazaba con perforar el pecho de su ex novio.-patetica. ¿No? yo era debil y llorona, crei que teniendo tu hijo ibamos a estar mas unidos. Pobre niña ilusa que fui, comenzaste a engañarme con Vanesa, mi propia prima..-lagrimas amenazan con salir de los ojos de Angie mientras apretaba los dientes con furia, atras de ella Andrea y Jerson la miraban con preocupacion y apretando los puños con impotencia, les dolia ver a su hermana llorar.-Entre los dos mataron a mi hijo, Alejandra lo sabia y por eso se fue de viaje dejandole la llave a mi prima para qe esta entrara y me empujara por las escaleras, lograron su cometido. ¡Mataron a mi bebé! Un ser que no tenia la culpa de los rencores de Alejandra o Vanesa. -Angie comiena a sollozar llevando el cuchillo a las mejillas de Brayan comnzando a trazar una sonrisa imaginaria, Brayan la escuchaba mientras soltaba lagrimas silenciosas, sintiendose culpable y en cierto modo arrepentido.-¿Pero Sabes? gracias a eso, encontre a mi padre, soy lo que soy ahora, una asesina serial, mate a mi familia, a Vanesa. ¡Disfrute hacerlo! Igual encontre a Jeff.-Angie sonrie con melancolia al recordar a Jeff, Jerson gruño celoso, Andrea bufo con molestia y Brayan fruncio el ceño sintiendo una punzada de celos. -No es tan guapo, Quiza no sea un buen hombre ni tan listo pero lo que me gusta de el es su sonrisa tallada, sus ojos que demuestran tantas cosas pero a la vez nada, Me encanta su sadismo al matar pero es un bastardo que siempre anda con la cara de estriñido a pesar de su sonrisa, etc,etc-Jerson y Andrea comienzan a carcajearse al imaginarse a Jeff con cara de sufrir estreñimiento, mientras que Brayan mostro su cara de incredulidad.-En fin... -Suspira ella y Brayan solto un gemido de dolor y sintio algo liquido bajar de su estomago y miro a Angie la cual sonreia de forma desquiciada para despues bajar su rostro a su estomago, donde salia demasiada sangre y estaba el cuchillo atravesando su piel.

"Si este dolor dañado empezo

Logro algun dia superar

No requerire de nada y desde

Mañana ya nunca jamas..."

Angie comenzo a cantar en tono suave mientras volvia a clavar su cuchillo de nuevo en el estomago de Brayan, mientras las lagrimas salian de los ojos de ella, Brayan solo soltaba gemidos ahogados, los cuales comenzaron a sonar debiles.

"Hay tantos sueños que ya perdi

En esta muda oscuridad

Tu, ¿donde estara

Quien pueda dar nueva luz a mi existir?

Como puedo el dolor detener

Y este mundo de fragilidad

Solo hay razon desear alguna forma de

Echar todo al olvido.

Si este dolor dañado empezo

Logro algun dia superar

Prefiero saber que no volvere

A sentir nada ya nunca mas y..."

Sus recuerdos con Brayan comenzaron a inundar de nuevo su mente, aquella vez que lo conocio, el inicio de su amistad, sus promesas y declaraciones, su primer beso, su primera vez, aque dia que se enteraron de que iban a ser padres, sus promesas de estar siempre juntos y formar la familia que ambos querian, Angie fruncio el ceño y clavo mas hondo el cuchillo en el estomago de Brayan.

Tus palabras se repetiran

Y tu promesa obtendras

En la falsedad de esos bellos recuerdos

Que ya me atormentan "

Subio su cuchillo al cuello de Brayan comenzando a hacer presion dejando que salga un hilillo de sangre, Angie sonrio y lamio el cuchillo, volviendolo a clavar en su cuerpo con mas fuerza, soltando una risita psicopata que para Brayan se escuchaba infantil y angelical a pesar de que iba perdiendo fuerzas por la sangre derramada, esbozo una sonrisa al oirla cantar y sonreir, aunque lo estuviera matando sonrio, de forma sincera lo que descoloco a Angie y a sus acompañantes, Brayan como pudo alzo una mano y le acaricio la mejilla a Angie manchandola de sangre.

-Gracias Angie...Gracias por dejarme haberte conocido y haber sido parte de tu corazón, que por mi culpa ahora esta muerto...-los ojos de Brayan mostraron tristeza mientras que los ojos de Angie comenzaban a acuarse.-A pesar de todo... yo siempre te ame...Vive y sonrie Angie, se feliz con el cara estriñida de Jeff, Gracias... y perdon...-la mano de Brayan fue perdiendo fuerzas y resbalo de la mejilla de Ange, la sonrisa de Brayan desaparecio y sus ojos perdieron la luz..

Brayan finalmente habia muerto, y llevandose una sonrisa en su rostro, un sonrisa sincera.

Andrea se acerco y descolgo del poste a Brayan, el cadaver cayo con un sondo seco al suelo a la vez que Angie cayo de rodillas al suelo, tapando su rostro con sus manos y comenzando a sollozar, Jerson se acerco a ella preocupado y la abrazo con fuerza, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho teniendo espasmos debido al llanto, Andrea cerro los ojos de Brayan y lo aguardo en un costal para quemarlo despues, no sin antes quitarle los riñones para cierto chico de mascara azul.

-¿Por que? -Sollozo Angie en el cuello de su hermano, Jerson fruncio el ceño y le acarico el cabello.- ¿Por que lo mate y aun asi me siento vacia? ¡¿Por que me dio las gracias?! - Exclamo alzando la cabeza para observar a su hermano, Jerson le devolvio la mirada y apreto los labios, no sabiendo que decir. - Sonrio, me dio las gracias y ¡aun no me siento libre! -Angie volvio a oculta de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos apretando sus puños rasguñandose un poco la cara, se sentia terrible, arrepentida y con un vacio en su pecho cuando deberia estar sonriendo de que mato al chico que la traiciono y mando a matar a su bebé.

-"Y aun asi te dijo que siempre te amo..."- Dice de nuevo la vocesilla en su cabeza, Angie aprieta sus labios sintiendo su corazón estrujarse más.

Pero ella ya no lo amaba, lo habia olvidado y no por que lo haya matado, no. ahora cierto asesino de sonrisa tallada ocupaba su corazón, y su mente. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por su ex no sabia como explicarlo, ¿Culpa? Quiza al verle dolor en sus ojos cuando lo menciono, por no dejarle vivir un poco mas de su vida... Entonces ¿por que queria revivir al chico que tanto la hirio para pedirle explicaciones de la sonrisa y el "gracias" que le dio al momento de morir?

no queria pensarlo, no queria herir a Jeff y que este perdiera mucho mas la demencia. Aparte... ya no se podian revivir a los muertos...

¿O si?

Continuará…

* * *

;-; sin comentarios, hasta a mi me dio lastima el pobre Brayan.

Gracias por leer DX

¡hasta la proxima !


	7. 6: ¿Donde está Angie?

Permanecio arrodillada en el suelo, derramando lágrima tras lágrima sujetando el cadaver de quien fue su primer amor, y con quien tuvo un vinculo demasiado especial, el cual se perdio gracias a los rencores, maldades y envidia de dos mujeres.

Andrea y Jerson no se atrevieron a hablar, quedando en silencio viendo como Angie acariciaba la mejilla del cadaver.

—Perdoname... —susurro ella cerrandole sus ojos con las manos y depositando un casto beso en la mejilla a su ex novio, luego se levanto del piso, secandose sus lágrimas con su brazo sonriendo de forma repentina, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.— Ahora te toca a ti Jerson, vayamos por ese chico.—dice con entusiasmo saliendo de ahi.

Andrea miro a Jerson con evidente confusión.

—¿Estará bien? —le pregunta, a lo que el niega con la cabeza.

—Ella querra estar sola un rato para meditar sobre esto, y quiza quiera dañarse...—dice Jerson pensativo, Andrea ensancho sus ojos y le dio un zape.

—¡Idiota!,¡ Hay que ir por ella antes que haga una estupidez!— grito Andrea, Jerson se sobo el golpe estando igual preocupado.

—No hará nada.

—¡¿Es tu hermana y no la conoces!? —Chillo

Andrea mas asustada comenzando a jalarlo a rastras, la mirada de la pobre castaña mostraba preocupación, su hermanita podria morir si no le prestaban atención ahora. Mientras que Jerson aunque no lo mostrara igual sentia preocupacion por la salud mental de su gemela, podrian ser asesinos a sangre fria. Pero eso no quitaba que Angie tratara de hacerse daño.

—"Maldita sea la hora en que te conocío, Brayan."—pensó Jerson con furia apretando sus puños y caminando ahora con ella, corriendo al departamento que solia ser de su padre, abrieron la puerta de golpe esperando ver un charco de sangre, pero no. Ahi estaba Angie cepillando a un gato de felpa negro, mientras tarareaba para si misma.

—¿Saben? Este gato se lo iba a heredar a mi hijo, fue el regalo de Catherine y queria que mi pequeño lo tuviera.— musito Angie sin voltear a verlos soltando una sonrisa compugida seguidos de leves sollozos. —Pero lastima que no se podrá, mi bebé nunca lo tendré en mis brazos, Brayan me engaño por ciertas razones con Vanessa y dijo que me amaba...—Angie solto una risita que sono igual como lamento apretando al gato negro.— Y no solo eso, yo también le he arrebatado un bebé a Alejandra...

Jerson y Andrea se preocuparon mas por Angie, pensando que finalmente se habia vuelto loca por completo y que quiza los mataria viendo como temblaba por la ira y la impotencia.

—No los mataré.—Replico Angie levantandose del sillon y volviendose a ellos con demasiada tristeza en los ojos y una sonrisa seca.— Ustedes son lo unico que me queda aparte de Jeff, Jerson, mi hermano con quien comparti vientre y creci a su lado, queriendolo más que a nadie... y Andrea... mi mejor amiga, mi hermana... —Angie amplia mas su sonrisa mientras que ambos permanecian en silencio, tensandose un poco por como se acercaba a ellos lentamente con una cuchilla.— Se que no me traicionaran, y si lo hacen...los mataré.—Angie comenzo a reir de forma desquiciada apretando la cuchilla en el pecho de Jerson, este reacciono mostrando dolor en su mirada, por lo que valiendole si se lastimaba tomó con fuerza a Angie por los hombros y la abrazo, sintiendo como el cuchillo se clavaba en su pecho, total, se le curaria mas tarde.

Angie comenzó a soltar lagrimas devolviendole el abrazo a su hermano y sacandole la cuchilla tirandola aun lado, Andrea se acerco y le acaricio el cabello a su amiga sonriendole con calidez, haciendo que Angie volviera a llorar con fuerza, pero poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que se separo de Jerson limpiandose las lagrimas.

—Los quiero.— Susurro Angie sonriendo dulcemente, Jerson le beso el cabello.

—Y yo a ti Ang.

—¡Pero yo te quiero más!—Rio Andrea ganandose una mirada fulminante por parte de Jerson.

—No. Yo la quiero más.

—Yo.

—Que no,¡ yo!—Jerson suelta a Angie y se pone enfrente a Andrea gruñendole como perro rabioso, Andrea lo imito pegando su frente con la de el.

—¡Yo!— Andrea marco su expresión desquiciada al igual que Jerson, ninguno notando como Angie salió del departamento volviendo a llorar.

Punto de Vista de Angie.

Corri lo mas lejos que pude fuera del departamento, sin que ellos lo notaran.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de mis ojos, nublandome un poco la vista mientras corria, el cielo comenzo a ponerse nublado en señal de comenzar a llover, la gente comenzo a salir corriendo de la lluvia, muchos abrigandose demasiado por el frio horripilante de México, pero eso ya no me preocupaba, no me podria enfermar.

No supe cuanto tiempo habia corrido y que tan lejos corri, ni supe la razón por la que sali corriendo del departamento en cuanto Andrea y Jerson se habian puesto a discutir quien me queria más.

El recuerdo de Brayan y yo peleandonos por quien se queria u amaba más me llego a la mente, como valde de agua fria. Mi corazón se estrujo por lo que lleve las manos a mi pecho apretando la parte donde deberia estar mi corazón, la lluvia caia sobre mi mojando mi ropa y mi cuerpo, solo me dedique a llorar, recordando por última vez la sonrisa llena de amor y la mirada cálida que me dio Brayan antes de que lo matara.

Solté un grito desgarrador, al sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba más cuando los recuerdos de los momentos que pase con el me llegaron a la mente, me dolia demasiado, ¿Por que amar dolia?

Entonces recorde la mirada oscura de Jeff, sus besos y sus abrazos. Y su voz diciendome que soy suya.

Todo se volvió negro para mi.

Fin Pov Angie.

Angie cayo desmayada en el suelo del parque, que a esas horas se encontraba deshabitado debido a la lluvia, no fue hasta que un niño de no más de cinco años con cabello negro y ojos ambarinos con facciones infantiles y angelicales se acerco brincoteando a ella, deteniendose en seco al ver a la chica tirada en el piso, pero lo que mas alarmo al chico fue ver sangre en su ropa.

—¡Eh! —el pequeño preocupado pero tomandolo todo con madurez no adecuada para su edad se acerca corriendo a ella arrodillandose a su lado, poniendo la cabeza de la muchachita en sus piernas y acomodandole su cabello.—¡Señorita! ¿Esta bién? ¡Responda por favor!

—¿Que sucede Áaron?—pregunto un chico de unos 28 años se acerco a Áaron, el hombre tenia el cabello negro cortado en capas y ojos café oscuro casi negros, sus facciones eran varoniles y maduras, aunque apuestas. El joven padre se alarmo al ver a su hijo con una niña ensangrentada, y no una cualquiera, y es que ¿Como no la reconoceria si era de su sangre?

—Angie...—Susurro el moreno en shock y con una punzada de alegria y preocupación corriendo a ella y cargandola ante la atenta mirada atonita de su hijo, al parecer su padre conocia a la chica, ya que comenzo a caminar con ella en brazos y dandole una mirada fraternal.

—Papá, ¿Quién es? —pregunto confundido caminando a su lado sin apartar la vista de la joven que vestia de colegiala, Omar la seguia viendo con cariño y ternura, tanto tiempo sin verla, desde que ella habia anunciado su embarazo y el se habia casado con su actual esposa. ¿Dondé estaria su sobrino? ¿Por qué estaba sola en la calle cuando llovia y manchada de sangre?

Padre e hijo con Angie en brazos llegaron a la humilde pero acogedor hogar donde habitaban, una mujer pelirroja de 27 años con un enorme vientre de embarazo salio al encuentro de su marido e hijo, sorprendiendose de sobremanera al ver a su esposo cargando a una chica que le calculaba no más de 17 años. La mujer pelirroja se preocupo y se acerco con ellos cuando Omar la dejo en el sofa cama de la sala.

—¿Quien es? —pregunto intrigada viendo que la chica tenia un enorme parecido con su esposo, Omar acomodo la cabeza de su hermana con dulzura y depositando un beso en su frente, sonriendo levemente al ver como ella relajaba mas su expresión, Dayanne lejos de estar celosa miraba con preocupación maternal a la jovencita morena, manchada de sangre y en el frio no era buena señal.

Omar se volvió para sonreirle emocionado a su esposa acercandose a ella y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, a un lado Áaron igual miraba con curiosidad a la chica, estudiando detenidamente cada una de sus facciones.

—Es Ángelica, mi hermana.

Tanto Dayanne como Áaron se sorprendieron con la revelación que les habia dado Omar, pero viendo lo feliz que estaban decidieron no preguntar más, bueno en realidad Dayanne no cuestiono más sobre el asunto, lo que ella sabia era que el gemelo de su cuñada era el asesino de la familia Ulrich, el responsable de la masacre de la mitad de ellos, sabia todo lo que les habia pasado a ambos gemelos, lo unico que ella ignoraba era que Angie igual era parte de la masacre de aquella familia. Áaron se emociono al conocer a su única tía, cada día que pasaba se levantaba temprano para estar con ella un rato tomarla de la mano y platicarle de su vida con sus padres, su escuela, y amigos, le conto sobre su hermanita que crecia en el vientre de su mamá, Todo con la esperanza de que ella vuelva a la vida y abra sus ojos.

Aquella escena era tan conmovedora para sus padres, quienes se aseguraban de que Angie no tuviese ninguna enfermedad y pudiera comer aunque sea por medio de un catetér para que eso no empeorara su salud, sin saber que ella no podria enfermarse o morir.

Por otro lado, Jerson y Andrea notando que Angie habia desaparecido se pusieron como locos para buscarla, cada día y semana que pasaba no la hayaban sin exito. Jerson comenzó a sentirse angustiado por su hermana, al igual que Andrea, solo la perdieron un momento de vista y ella ya habia desaparecido, todo por un estupido juego infantil de quien la queria más.

Y lo peor llegaba:

Slenderman los habia mandado a llamar ya que al parecer Efrain; Ex maestro de Angie comenzaba a tener movimientos sospechosos, Masky lo habia visto traer amordazada a una mujer la cual habia metido a un pasadizo bajo tierra donde no se supo mas de ella más que solo por los lloriqueos y suplicas. Tanto Hoodie como Masky y Ticci Toby trataron de abrir ese portal. Más no se podía, no hayaban la forma de abrirlo.

Sin más remedio, para dolor de ambos tuvieron que dejar atrás a México, y con México a su hermana desaparecida.

Jeff aunque no lo demostrara estaba ansioso por volver a verla, apartado de los demás daba pisotones con su pie mientras jugueteaba con su cuchillo, Sally jugaba con Nina con sus peluches, mientras que BEN jugaba con Hoodie y Masky a los videojuegos.

En la entrada aparecieron Jerson y Andrea, pero para sorpresa de los presentes, ambos estaban sin Angie por lo que tenian mirada preocupada.

Slenderman se acerco a ellos y ambos bajaron la mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos y balanceando su cuerpo adelante y atrás como si esperaran su castigo por perder a su hermana, tiesos debido a la pregunta que Slenderman les haría:

—¿Donde está Angie?

Ambos se miraron entre si esperando a ver quien hablaba primero, los demás se acercaron a escuchar ya que se les hacia raro que Angie no estuviese pegada a ellos. En especial Jeff quien aunque no lo demostrara estaba inquieto por no verla con ese par.

Andrea comenzó a hablar tragando pesado.

—Verá... ella... mato a Brayan... después de eso ella se sintió mal y en un descuido nuestro... ella desapareció.— vió de reojo la mirada de Jeff sonriendo de forma interna al verle con sorpresa en los ojos, en especial los celos. Alex avanzo a ellos con la mirada baja, mientras que Mateo estaba silencioso.

—¿ Y que estamos esperando?, ¡Hay que buscarla! —exclamo con enfado, Jerson puso una mueca pensativa, mientras Slenderman hablo, ya que nadie más se atreveria a hablar:

—Efrain el maestro de Angie ha sido encontrado arrastrando una mujer, esta seguia viva pero ni Masky, ni Hoodie ni siquiera Toby pudieron abrir aquel portal donde la llevo.

Tanto Jerson como Andrea comenzaron a sudar frío, Angie sola no podría pelear con Efrain, Jerson cerro los puños con impotencia mientras que Andrea bajo la mirada.

—Deberiamos buscarla. — declaró Andrea con voz mortificada.

Jeff no aguantando más sus impulsos y con los dientes apretados grito:

—¡Por mi que siga desaparecida! Asi es mejor, ese imbécil se la lleva y nosotros estamos más tranquilos.— los celos no lo dejaban pensar bien, el solo pensar que Su Angie lloro de nuevo por ese tipo que tanto daño le hizo, eso le causo repugnancia, solo el podia herirla, solo el podria verla sufrir, pero ¡No! Ya había estúpidos que le hicieron daño, que la tuvieron para ellos mientras que él... ¿Qué era de Angie? ¿Novios?

No, aún no formalmente, Jeff la amaba y eso para su vergüenza Alex lo sabia.

El susodicho enfurecido, tomo a Jeff de las solapas y lo pego contra la pared, Jeff gruño en respuesta mirando con desprecio a Alex, este hizo lo mismo, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Alex sacar fuerzas para empujar a Jeff y que este no tratara de matarlo.

—Quiza tu quieras que mi hermana se vaya para que este con Efrain, pero ¿Quién se puso a hacer rabietas por que mi hermanita se fue? ¿Quién fue quien se emborracho y grito que la queria? — se burló Alex, Jeff lo miro de forma asesina aunque algo apenado por que todos esten escuchando al mas pequeño de la casa hechandole sermones. — Quiza es mejor que se vaya.— admitió Alex soltandolo y ampliando su sonrisa, ante la incredula mirada de Jerson y Andrea;— Efrain es todo un experto en hacerla chillar debajo de él y quiza... —Alex se volvió a Jeff con una mirada frivola nada propia de un niño de su edad, mientras que Jeff apretaba los puños furioso, impotente y celoso. Los demás escuchaban en silencio a Alex, sorprendiendose por oirlo expresarse de esa forma—; Él si la haga feliz dandole el bebé que tanto quiere.— soltó el con acidez, si algo sabia Alex lo que planeaba Efrain con aquella mujer era relacionado con el tema de Angie y su hijo no nacido, sabia que nada bueno vendría de ello pero que serviria para que Jeff finalmente deje de ser tan cabezota y admitir que verdaderamente amaba a Angie. Alex salió de la mansión dando un fuerte portazo mientras temblaba debido a la ira, al igual que Jeff, este apretaba su cuchillo mientras apretaba su mandibula, su rostro estaba oculto bajo su cabello, de ese modo no pudieron ver la mirada de pánico, tristeza y soledad que se asomo por los ojos de Jeff.

Andrea miro de forma analitica a Jeff, pero sacudio su cabeza de forma enfadada, si algo tenía razón Alex, era en que Jeff nunca podria llenar aquel vacío que Angie tenía. Jerson miro mortificado donde se fue su hermano, sintiendo la angustia crecer en su interior, Alex sabía algo sobre lo que Efrain planeaba para quedarse con su gemela y de que eso perjudicaria a la mayoria de ahi.

Slenderman solo mando a Hoodie a mandarle un mensaje a Xavier, avisandole sobre la desaparición de Angie.

Áaron, el sobrino de Angie se sento en la cama del cuarto de invitados donde su tía se encontraba, sus ojos se aguaron de preocupación, pues a su madre se le adelanto el parto y al no alcanzar a llegar al hospital decidieron que diera luz en casa, su tía a quien le cogio cariño a pesar de no haber escuchado su voz ni haber visto sus ojos no despertaba y le comenzaba a preocupar.

—Tía Angie, ¿Sabe? hoy llega mi hermanita, ya la quiero conocer, ha de ser hermosa como mi mami y como usted, pero quiziera que despertara para que la viera...— Se estremeció al escuchar un grito agudo de su madre y solto más lágrimas.— Se ve que mi mami sufre por traer a mi hermanita, y hace días que veo a mi papá preocupado. No me gusta verlo asi y...— Áaron se sobresalto al sentir un apretón de manos, sus ojos miraron la nivea mano de Angie apretar la suya. El pequeño sonrio ampliamente entre lágrimas y miro esperanzado a su tía quien primero lo miro sorprendida, y luego esbozo una sonrisa maternal. —¡Tía Angie! — grito Áaron abrazandola, Angie pareció desconcertada al sentir una calidez en el pecho, la misma que había sentido cuando le anunciaron su embarazo, dubitativa extendio sus brazos rodeando la espalda del pequeño.

En ese momento sale Omar con ojos agotados y con expresión triste, pero al ver a su hermana sonrio de forma leve con felicidad en sus ojos.

—Angie. — la llamo él, Angie se separo de su sobrino para verlo y sonrio ampliamente levantandose de forma rápida y darle un abrazo midiendo sus fuerzas, este la rodeo con fuerza, después se separo un poco para observarla.— Angie, ¿Que te hiciste? Estas... diferente.

Angie sonrio de forma nerviosa—; Simplemente... crecí.— Luego recordo a Jerson y Andrea, su semblante alegre cambio a uno preocupado.

—¿Donde esta...?

El grito desgarrador de Dayanne interrumpió la pregunta de Angie, Áaron comenzó a llorar mientras que Omar bajaba la mirada con impotencia.

—Áaron, ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación por favor? — dijo Omar de forma seca, Áaron lo miro inseguro tratando de replicar pero al ver la cara de su padre, asintio y subio a su habitación Angie miro al pequeño salir del cuarto de invitados y después miro los ojos tristes de Omar.

—Dayanne está mal... — dice él con voz quebrada, Angie se sintió mal por su hermano y con un sentimiento de angustia, sin saber por que.— Ella... se enfermo de amnemia hace tiempo... cuando se embarazo de la bebé le dijeron que sería de alto riesgo y que podrian morir una de las dos o ambas... pero ella no hizo caso, siguió con el embarazo y siempre sonreia a pesar de que se sentía mal.— Omar sonrío con devoción y Angie en silencio mirando al suelo con expresión sombría. — El doctor dijo apenas que solo podria salvar a una de las dos, Yo amo a Dayanne, pero igual amo a mi hija... pero Dayanne quiere morir que a dejar que a su hija lo haga.

—Ya no digas nada más. — Angie se levanto bruscamente con lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada era triste y desolada, Omar al verla así se preocupo y más cuando Angie salió de la habitación yendo a la de a lado, donde Dayanne estaba dando a luz. Omar la siguió pensando en que Angie habia perdido la cordura e iba a asesinar a su esposa, entro a la habitación viendo a los enfermeros estar inconsientes y cuando observo que ella le inyectaba morfina a Dayanne quien la observaba asustada, corrio para detenerla.

—¡¿Que haces?!— grito Omar preocupado, Angie lo empujo con la suficiente fuerza para no lastimarlo, su mirada estaba demasiado oscurecida pero solo se volvió a su hermano y sonrio debilmente.

—No dejaré que pierdas a tu hijo.— musito en tono neutro, Angie se volvio de nuevo a Dayanne sacando un bisturi, la pelirroja cerro sus ojos, esperando su fin, más sintió que Angie posaba las manos en su vientre mandandole energía roja, lo que sorprendio a Dayanne y Omar.

—¿Angie...?— Susurro Dayanne sorprendida, su cuñada retiro las manos de su vientre y ella se sintió con más fuerzas. Angie sonrio y miro a su hermano.

—Ayudame.— su hermano asintió con nerviosismo y tomo una toalla dandosela a su hermana, luego fue a tomar la mano de su esposa y le sonrio a modo de consuelo. Angie se paro delante de las piernas de Dayanne, reviso su dilatación y sonrió.— Ya estas lista Dayanne, comienza a pujar. — Dayanne asintió y comenzó a gritar mientras pujaba, Angie le daba animos mientras que Omar le limpiaba el sudor, cuando Angie vio la cabecita de su sobrina asomarse, se le iluminaron los ojos.— ¡Ya se ve la cabeza! ¡Tu puedes Dayanne, falta poco!— Dayanne grito pujando con más fuerza y el llanto ensordecedor de un bebé resono en la habitación.

Dayanne sonrio feliz al igual que su marido, ambos mirandose con ternura, Angie sostenía a su sobrina con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, le corto el cordón umbilical y la limpió un poco.

Aquella bebé era tan pequeñita, tan frágil y tan pura... tan suavecita. Angie derramo una lágrima mientras la envolvia en la mantita blanca. Su hijo ahorita tendría ya unos dos años, probablemente sería igual a su padre, pero con el cáracter de Angie. Pero eso nunca pasará, su bebé había muerto injustamente por culpa de dos mujeres egoistas.

Llevó a la bebé con sus padres y se la pasó con delicadeza a Dayanne, quien parecía mas viva que nunca, Dayanne la miro con agradecimiento y recibió a la bebé sosteniendola con firmeza en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Angie. Y lo siento por desconfiar de ti...— Angie sonrio levemente y sacudio su cabeza.

—No, esta bien. Perdi un poco la cordura, Yo... No quería que ustedes perdieran un hijo... —Angie sonrio con tristeza, y Omar al verle esa mirada lo comprendio, pero quería estar seguro de si estaba en lo correcto. —Asi es Omar, perdí a mi hijo.— Dayanne se tapo los labios horrorizada con la mano que no sostenía a su hija, mientras que Omar mostraba dolor por ver a su hermanita asi—; Esa es la razón por la que no me vez con un bebé de dos años ni siendo feliz con Brayan y mi hijo.

—Angie...—susurro Omar derramando lágrimas antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Dayanne lloró por la suerte de su cuñada, Angie se había ganado su confianza por salvarla a ella y a su hija. A pesar de eso Angie no lloraba, solo mostraba sufrimiento y no le devolvío el abrazo a Omar.

Permanecio en silencio esperando a que Omar la soltara.

—Cuanto lo siento.— Susurro el comprendiendo el sufrimiento de su hermana. Omar iba a perder a su hija y a su esposa, pero no las perdio gracias a su hermanita. Angie en cambio... perdió a su novio y a su hijo.

—Lo hecho hecho esta.— Angie sonrio de forma seca y separandose de el. — Me tengo que ir... Jerson...

—Espera Angie. ¿Dijiste Jerson? ¿Dondé esta él?— cuestiono su hermano, Angie bajó su mirada no queriendole decir la verdad.— Angie ¡Responde!— exigió.

La vampira asintió y comenzó a contarles todo viendo sus caras horrorizadas, enfadadas y asustadas, les conto cada detalle hasta su relación con Jeff, lo que provoco celos fraternales en Omar divirtiendo a Dayanne. Cuando la morena se preparaba para insultos, Omar solo le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Confio en que no nos harás nada, ya que acabas de salvar a mi esposa e hija, le tomaste cariño a Áaron e incluso me ayudaste a mi sin importar que.— Angie lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrio.

—Solo asesinamos a los que nos dieron la espalda.— respondio encogiendose de hombros y su hermano sonrio de forma forzada.

—Espero acostumbrarme a tu nueva sinceridad.— musito nervioso haciendo reir a Dayanne.

—Mamí, escuche un bebé ¿Ya nació mi hermanita?—Áaron asomo timidamente su cabecita a la habitación de sus padres, su pregunta se respondio por si sola al ver el bultito blanco en brazos de su madre, el bultito sacando sus manitas y lanzando una serie de balbuceos. Los ojitos avellana de Áaron se iluminaron y sonrio emocionado, los adultos sonrieron igual, Áaron se acerco a su hermanita viendola curioso pero emocionado.

—¡Lo sabía!— chillo el en tono alegre cuando le vio el cabello rojizo con unos rizos delgaditos.— Sabia que seria hermosa como mi mami y mi tía— Exclamo triunfal, los adultos rieron con el comentario del niño mientras este observaba embobado a su hermanita.

Mientras que afuera, en la ventana de la familia Ulrich, se encontraba un encapuchado, sus ojos no se le veian a causa de la capucha gris que tapaba sus ojos, sus vendas tapaban su rostro y solo se veia un largo mechon castaño y rizado.

—Pronto te daré lo que más quieres, mi Angie. Solo espera. —El hombre soltó una carcajada espeluznante y trono sus dedos para abandonar el lugar.

Fin del capitulo 6.

Por favor si les gusto, comenten ^^ trataré de mejorar.


	8. 7: Un extraño Sueño

Capitulo 7: Un extraño sueño.

Pasaron semanas en las que Angie decidió quedarse con su hermano mayor para ayudarle a su cuñada con la bebé, y ella en agradecimiento y a modo de comprensión le dejaba estar cerca de su hija a pesar de saber lo que ella era.

Dayanne le dolía todo lo que la hermana de su esposo había pasado, Y con cada día que pasaba viendo a su cuñada atendiendo de su hija mientras ella se recuperaba del parto le daba una sensación de tristeza.

¿Ella se sentiría asi si hubiera perdido a su pequeña Emily?

Dayanne miró a Angie jugando con su hijo e hija; quien al haber abierto sus ojitos había revelado unos hermosos orbes color café ambarinos y ahora unos pelitos castaños adornaban su cabecita.

La mujer se tocó el vientre y despues la mordedura de su brazo sintiendola tibia. Dayanne no sabia si podría transformarse en lo que su cuñada era, si era asi tendría que decirle adios a su marido e hijos para no herirlos por su terrible sed de sangre que Angie le había dicho que tuvieron Jerson y ella al inicio de su nueva vida y apenas dos años la pudieron frenar.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Dayanne, mientras sacudía su cabeza y mirando por última vez a Angie y sus hijos para después regresar a sus labores.

—¿Nada?—pregunto Jerson con ansiedad y nerviosismo a Andrea, esta sacudio silenciosa su cabeza y se quito su máscara.

—Parece que la tierra se la ha tragado...—Murmuro Andrea ocultando su miedo a que algo malo le pase a su amiga.

En ese momento, Ambos se tensaron cuando sintieron a Jeff entrar a la habitación, el asesino con una cara expectante y a la vez tan calmado, quería ocultar su nerviosismo para que los Walker aun no supieran que la vampira realmente era su debilidad.

Jerson, Andrea, Jeff e incluso los proxys de Slenderman habían viajado de regreso a México tan solo para buscar a la vampira morena, ya que se sabía que Efraín estaba comenzando a tener movimientos sospechosos y las desapariciones de las mujeres comenzaban a alarmar a la ciudad.

—¿Y bien?—pregunto el de la sonrisa eterna, expectante.

Andrea vaciló en hablar, miro de reojo a su amigo y después a Jeff.

—Aún nada.

—Parece como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.—Continuó Jerson sin inmutarse por la mirada que su "cuñado le dirigia, y sin pasar desapercibido como este apretaba sus puños por la impotencia.—Sin embargo tengo la leve sensación de donde puede estar.

—¡Idiota!, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Chillo Andrea alarmada mientras que Jeff arremetió contra Jerson.

—¡Habla o te clavare el cuchillo donde menos te lo imagines!—Gruño Jeff, El vampiro permanecio tranquilo, sin embargo se lo quito con cuidado para hablar.

—Desde el apartamento que era de mi padre, sentí su olor extenderse hasta el parque cercano a este. De ahí se perdío a unos 500 km de aquí.

—¿Y por que no lo mencionaste?—Insistió Andrea frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia.

—No estaba seguro de que Omar aparecería de nuevo. —Respondió encogiendose de hombros sonriendo por como Jeff gruñia como perro rabioso al oír el nombre masculino que el asesino ignoraba que era su otro cuñado y no un pretendiente que debía matar por fijar sus ojos en su vampira.

—¡Pues hay que ir por esa mocosa!—Exclamó Jeff con fingido entusiasmo y saliendo del apartamento.

Andrea miro a Jerson con ojos entrecerrados.

—Querrá matar a tu hermano.—Dijo indiferente, Jerson se encogio de hombros.

—Si vivía era por que Angie así lo decidió, pero por mi que muera. No soporto a ese idiota que tengo como hermano mayor.

Andrea enarcó las cejas;—¿Por qué?

Jerson sonrió de forma tétrica.

—No me gusta compartir mi puesto de hermano mimado.—Y con eso salió de la casa, dejando a Andrea con cara de incredulidad por la idiotez con la que salió su amigo.

Angie se sentó a un lado del sillón con la niña en brazos, arrullandola para tratar de calmar a la pequeña muñequita gimiente. Al otro lado estaba Dayanne que sonreia de forma cálida por el cariño que su cuñada le tenía a su hija y viceversa.

Omar entro por la puerta teniendo una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios, Dayanne al verlo corrió para abrazarlo siendo correspondida y con un beso enorme de bienvenida.

—Estas muy feliz hoy, Cariño.—dijo Dayanne sonriendole de forma cálida, Omar le devolvio la sonrisa.

—He conseguido el ascenso, ahora tengo asegurada la universidad de Emily.—Respondio él con orgullo, Emma rio alegre y lo abrazó con fuerza dandole sus felicitaciones.

Angie desde el sillón con la niña dormida en sus brazos, los miró sintiendo un sentimiento de vacio en su pecho.

¿Así habrá sido su familia si su hijo viviera y Brayan nunca le hubiera sido infiel?

Angie se levantó y esbozando una sonrisa fingida felicito a su hermano dandole a la bebé a su cuñada.

—Me alegro por ti, Hermano.—Angie palmea su hombro y pasa por su lado para irse a la habitación de huespedes, sin notar la mirada de preocupación de Dayanne y la triste de Omar.

La joven se recargo en su puerta teniendo la cabeza gacha y teniendo espasmos debido al llanto contenido, se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes y fue a su cama donde se dejo caer boca abajo y con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

ΠSueño de AngieΠ

Unas risitas infantiles inundaron sus oidos seguido de unos pies ligeros correr por los pasillos de madera de la cabaña.

Angie abrió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva luz del día, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su entorno dandose cuenta que no estaba en el hogar de Omar ni el la mansión de Slenderman.

La puerta se abrio bruscamente dejando ver a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate de 5 años de edad corriendo a ella y subiendose a la cama.

—¡Mami! —Si, esa palabra la dejo en shock pero aun asi solo miraba aturdida al niño que respiraba agitado y que se parecia al Jeff humano y a ella cuando era humana igual—;¡Papi me quiere matar por que tía Andy y yo pintamos su polera a rosa mexicano!—rio alegre y para la sorpresa de la vampira, nada asustado por la mención de su padre.

Angie sintió una calidez en su pecho, solto una risita tonta y abrazo a su niño, deseando que fuera real y si era un sueño quedarse en él para siempre.

—¡Bodoque! ¡deja de ocultarte en las faldas de tu madre y enfrenta tus consecuencias! —Grito Jeff enfurecido entrando a la habitación, el niño solto un chillido juguetón mientras que Angie lo cargaba en sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón palpitar de forma precipitada.— Mujer, dame al bodoque este.

Angie sonrio entre dientes —; Antes tendrás que atraparnos.

Jeff esbozó una sonrisa más grande de lo normal aceptando el reto justo cuando Angie corrió de la mano con su hijo con Jeff siguiendoles el paso.

Angie soltando risas alegres, Jeff sus tipicas risotadas maniaticas y el niño risas juguetonas y ruidosas, mientras corrian por el bosque a plena luz del día.

Para la joven no podía ser más perfecto, la calidez de la manita de su hijo y la mirada de amor profundo de Jeff, era todo lo que ella pudo haber pedido, y con tal de que se cumpliera le venderia su alma hasta al mismisimo Zalgo.

Al atardecer Angie se recosto con Jeff en el pasto con su hijo enmedio de ellos, el niño durmiendo recostado en el vientre de Angie y Jeff tomando la mano de la misma.

—¿Jeff?

—¿Hn?

—¿Como te tomaste lo de…ya sabes, lo de ser padre?

Jeff hizo una mueca rara que se vio espeluznante en su cara quemada y su boca cortada.

—Me alteré. No lo podía creer, reí y te pregunte si era una broma, casi te pierdo cuando te dije que yo soy un asesino que quitaba vidas y no las creaba. —Jeff miró a Angie que se mostraba algo sorprendida sorprendida por la calma con la que el asesino contaba su reacción;—Pero luego dije sobre lo de tener un legado, Algo diferente a mi e igual a ti, finalmente lo acepte. —Jeff se acercó a Angie y le susurró a Angie;—Ya verás cuando de verdad pase esto, pero entonces, No hagas nada estúpido.—Angie lo miro sin entender, pero Jeff dandole un beso de pico, comenzó a sentirse aturdida, por lo que pronto su hijo con Jeff desaparecieron.

ΠFin del sueño de Angie.Π

Angie despertó aturdida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, vio todo borroso por lo que parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la noche.

Se sento en la cama y salió de su alcoba, al bajar al comedor notó a su sobrino hacer su tarea escolar junto con su padre, la niña dormida en el sillón y Dayanne en la cocina preparando lo que parecian ser galletas de chocolate.

—¡Tía! — Exclamo su sobrino, Angie sonrio y fue a el para saludarlo.—¿Dormiste bien?—Pregunto con educación y dulzura.

—Demasiado diria yo.—Interrumpio su hermano con una sonrisa burlona ;—Solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Angie por la casa aparte de los de Emily.

—¡Yo no ronco!—Rezongo Angie finjiendo indignación, Omar amplio su sonrisa burlona pero su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de dolor cuando recibió un zape de su mujer.

—Deja en paz a Angie, por favor Omar.—Farfullo ella dejando un platillo de galletas al alcanze de su hijo y su cuñada.—Debes tener hambre Angie.

Angie se toco la garganta sintiendola arder, Omar al ver ese gesto se sintió nervioso.

—Angie, deberías ir a cazar animales o quiza... humanos. —Omar se estremecio del miedo y su frente comenzo a perlarse por el susto debido al nerviosismo, Angie quizo reirse y acercandose a su hermano respiro su escencia sintiendo como su garganta reclamaba el néctar rojo que fluía por el cuello de su hermano.

Dayanne se puso nerviosa, pero al ver la sonrisa juguetona de su cuñada se relajo.

—A ustedes nunca les haré daño, ya vuelvo.—Angie se separo de su hermano y revolviendole el cabello a su sobrino salió del hogar de su hermano.

Por otro lado Jeff disfrutaba lo que era dibujar por primera vez en su vida sin importarle cuantos peatones se llevaba ni que atrás del carro "prestado" iban 4 patrullas de la policia.

Jerson iba relajado en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Andrea con las venas marcandose en su frente se aguantaba de fusilar a Jeff The Killer por tirarle sus preciados dangos en una de sus maniobras aparte de que el chillido de las sirenas no la dejaba pensar bien.

—¿Aún no llegamos? —Bufó con evidente fastidio mirando a su hermano, este la miro de reojo y sonrio burlón.

—¿Te mareaste?

—No, pero mis dangos ya no sirven y necesito ir por Angie para que minimo me prepare dos docenas más.—gruño mirando a Jeff de forma asesina , este sintiendo su mirada la ignoro y dio otro volantazo riendose de forma estrepitosa cuando atropello a un señor ejecutivo.

—¡Si hubiera sabido que manejar era tan divertido!—Exclamo Jeff con alegria.

Andrea rodó sus ojos y bufo con fastidio por las sirenas de la policia, abrió la ventana y lanzó una esfera negra que acabó con la vida de todos.

—Juró a Angie que me vengare por el dolor horrible de cabeza que me dio por buscarla. —Mascullo cruzandose de brazos.

Jerson solo miro por la ventana, rezando por encontrar a su hermana, sin advertir que su hermana estaba pasando justo al lado del auto que Jeff conducia, arrastrando a su nueva victima que tenía una cortada en su yugular.

Andrea fue la única en darse cuenta de la prescencia de Angie, por lo que le grito a Jeff; —¡Tarado! ¡Detente!

Jerson y Jeff le miraron interrogantes, y Andrea sonriendo les apunto a Angie, lo que hizo sonreir a los varones con satisfacción.

Por otro lado, Angie pensaba en su sueño; un lugar donde Jeff y ella eran padres de ese hermoso niño similar a Jeff cuando aún era normal. Sin embargo, la realidad era la que era y Jeff nunca aceptaría ser padre siendo que el ponia fin a las vidas y no las creaba.

Angie no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que su victima había caido al suelo con un sonido seco, ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y una voz ronca y varonil le susurro al oido:

—Go to Sleep, My Love.

Y la vampira solo sonrio, debía conformarse con estar solo con Jeff por ahora, ya habría tiempo de tener un legado para Jeff The Killer, ¿O no?

_**Fin capitulo 7.**_


	9. 8: Cariño Paterno

Capitulo 8: Cariño paterno.

Se ve a Jerson sentado en un trono rodeado de mujeres esculturales las cuales lo mimaban y le daban de comer uvas en su boca, por la forma en la que Jerson sonreia parecía estar en el lugar correcto.

De repente la puerta se abre dejando ver… una botarga de Elmo con un cuchillo, las chicas al ver el cuchillo salieron corriendo mientras que Jerson estaba pálido que de costumbre:

—¡Elmo!—Grita horrorizado, la botarga rie de forma infantil y tonta.

—Elmo sabe donde vives—Exclama de forma aniñada, Jerson se pego a la pared mientras era arrinconado por Elmo.

—¡Elmo no me hagas daño!

Elmo rie de nuevo de forma estúpida y se quita la parte de arriba de la botarga revelando a Xavier, quien en estos dos años no había cambiado en nada. Jerson grito horrorizado de nuevo.

—¡Viejo!

—Haz dejado que me deshonrren a mi bebita, y por eso pagarás.—Dice Xavier con voz espeluznante acercandose a Jerson con una araña, este al verla se puso más pálido.

—¡Aleja a esa hija de satanás! ¡No no no viejo no! ¡AHHHH!—Grito Jerson como niñita al tener a la araña en su cabeza caminando de lo más tranquila, mientras que Xavier reía de forma malvada viendose más espeluznante que Voldemort a su lado se vería como un tierno cachorrito.

—¡AAHHH!—grita Jerson sentandose en la cama de la casa de su hermano, cuando se dio cuenta que era solo un sueño suspiro de forma aliviada, no tenía a una hija de satanás en su cabeza.

—¡AAHHH!

Angie se sobresalto al igual que Dayanne por escuchar el grito afeminado de Jerson, Omar que estaba sentado con sus hijos desayunando atino a sonreir de forma zorruna.

—¿Ese fue Jerson? —Pregunta Andrea quien estaba al lado de Jeff, que estaba en su forma normal, osea cuando aún era un chico dulce y amable, gracias a los poderes de Andrea que a petición de Angie debía estar asi para que Dayanne ni los demás se asustaran.

—Sip—Angie sonrio de forma divertida mirando de reojo a Omar que se estaba carcajeando;—Debió haber soñado con Elmo de nuevo.

—¿Con un muñeco infantil? —Se burló Jeff, Omar al escucharlo hablar puso su expresión psicópata y lo miro con rencor. Ese idiota estaba robandose a su hermana y lo peor Jerson lo permitía.

—Es que desde pequeños, Omar siempre nos decía que Elmo se comía a los niños y te vigilaba mientras duermes. Lo mismo pasó con las arañas.—Le explico Angie riendo y mirando con cariño a Jeff, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Dayanne quien sonrio dulce por la felicidad de su cuñada, Andrea y Omar bufaron, una con molestia y otro por celos de hermano.

Jeff soltó una carcajada cuando Jerson entró a la habitación trayendo sus piyama aún.

—¡Angie!, ¡Te he dicho que no le dijeras a nadie sobre lo de Elmo! —Reprocho indignado mirando de forma asesina a su sobrino y a Jeff que se carcajeaban.

—Perdón.—Musitó Angie con falso pesar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Jerson fue a abrir la puerta hechando humo debido a la indignación.

Cuando abrió la puerta de inmediato la cerro de un azotón teniendo los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces soltó otro grito aterrado alertando a los demás.

—¿¡Que sucede!?—Exclamo Andrea alarmada, pero asi como llegó, Jerson la cargo como costal de papas y después a Angie quien chillo por la sorpresa.

—¿Jerson? —Pregunto Angie asustada pensando que a su hermano finalmente se le zafo el tornillo, Jeff miro al trio de hermanos alzando sus cejas, la bebé río alegre agitando sus manitas viendo con diversión la escena y Omar y Dayanne se asustaron cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver unos hombres bien machos y altotes.

—¡Debemos irnos! ¿Será buena idea regresarse a Alaska o irse al Amazonas? —la mirada de Jerson se tornó desquiciada mientras subia con sus hermanas las escaleras.

—¿Que mosca te picó? —Chillo Andrea al ver que Jerson intentaba saltar por la ventana trasera con todo y ellas.

—Salvarnos. —Jerson ya parecía un psicópata y estaba a punto de saltar la ventana.

—Matarnos dirás!—Gimió Angie, a Jerson le valió madre e intento saltar pero algo lo jalo para atrás, Angie y Andrea miraron sorprendidas a los grandulones mientras que Jerson se puso mucho mas pálido.

Entonces los tres gritaron de forma desgarradora abrazandose entre ellos.

—Muy bien, esta vez el viejo se ha pasado. —Dice Jerson con cara de incedulidad, estando atado de pies y manos con unas cuerdas que lo debilitaban un poco, a sus lados Angie y Andrea asintieron estando de acuerdo con el.

—Espero que no les haga nada a Omar, Dayanne ni a los niños...—Murmuro Angie preocupada.

—Miren, ahorita que entre Xavier lo que ustedes harán es poner un puchero demasiado adorable, saben que Xavier es vulnerable a sus pucheros.

Justo en ese momento que termino de hablar Jerson entraron dos grandulones y les pusieron unas bolsas de pastel a Angie y Andrea, a Jerson le bajo una gota de sudor poniendo expresión incredula.

—"El viejo nos salió listillo…"—Pensó el con nerviosismo.

En ese momento entro Xavier portando una regla que azotaba en la palma de su mano con un porte de padre impotente, en estos dos años Xavier aún seguía siendo el mismo, su físico no habia cambiado tanto más que ahora usaba lentes que lo hacían ver más intelectual.

—Niños, se han portado muy mal por lo que les daré su castigo merecido. —Fue lo primero que dijo el de ojos avellana azotando mas la regla en su palma.

Los tres Walker se asustaron demasiado y horrorizados se abrazaron poniendose cada vez más pálidos de lo normal.

—¡AUXILIO!—gritaron los tres horrorizados viendo temerosos a Xavier-Andrea y Angie no podían ver debido a la bolsa pero sabía lo que vendría.

—Nada los salvará.—río sombrío Xavier

Un alboroto se escucho afuera, como un forcejeo.

—Señorita Mallene, ¡No puede entrar!—Espetó con rudeza uno de los hombres/experimentos de Xavier.

—¡Me vale! ¡Yo quiero ver a mis sobrinos! —Fue lo que gruño una voz femenina y delicada seguido de los gritos aterrados de los hombres, Xavier bufó fastidiado y se puso nervioso cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules y tez apiñonada en la puerta, la joven no aparentaba tener más que unos 26 años.

—Mallene, ¡Te dije que esperarás afuera en lo que castigaba a los niños!—La regaño Xavier, más Mallene lo ignoro y fue hacía los tres, que miraron curiosos a la que se decía llamar su "tía"-insisto, Andrea y Angie no podían por las bolsas-

Mallene se puso enfrente de Jerson analizandolo y esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Que mono es! —Chillo ella restregando su mejilla con la de él, Jerson mostró algo de molestia y sonrojo, que aumento cuando recibió la "mirada" de sus hermanas.

Cuando Mallene lo soltó fue hacia las dos chicas;—Xavier, ¿Por que les pusiste esta bolsa? —preguntó indignada.

—No preguntes. —Refunfuño Xavier sonrojandose, no quería que su prima supiera que Angie y Andrea eran su debilidad.

Mallene se encogió de hombros y les descubrió la cabeza, Andrea y Angie miraron a la desconocida con algo de desconfianza y curiosidad que se convirtio a una cara de incredulidad cuando Mallene las abrazó a ambas.

—¡Ustedes son tan lindas! —Exclamo Mallene apretujandolas, Andrea puso mueca de fastidio y Jerson la miro divertido, mientras que Angie se sonrojo y sonrió. Le encantaba que la mimen.

Andrea y Jerson al ver eso bufaron, casi nada avergonzaba a Angie.

—Esta bien, dejenme presentarme. Soy Mallene Walker la prima de Xavier, por lo tanto soy su tía.—Mallene les sonrió socarrona y los otros la miraron incredulos, Xavier estaba con la cabeza abajo. Su prima no le había dejado castigar a sus hijos.

Pero no solo había sido esa razón por la que estaba ahí, con su prima.

-FlashBack…

Horas Antes…

—¿Cuál es la razón que hayas venido a ver a los gemelos?—Le preguntó Slenderman al advertir la prescencia de Xavier, este salió de su escondite y miro con firmeza al hombre sin rostro.

—Tiene que ver algo con los gemelos, una visión más allá de lo que va a pasar entre Efrain y Angie.

Slenderman mostro interés en sus palabras:—¿Que visión es esa?

—Vi a un joven idéntico a Jerson, este trajo mucha más destrucción al mundo...—Xavier hizo una pausa con expresión pensativa y su voz se tornó sombria cuando dijo lo siguiente;—Y lo peor es, que entre él y el Jerson original… asesinaban a Angie.

_Fin FlashBack…

Xavier sacudió su cabeza intentando desechar esa visión, pero cada vez le llegaba con más fuerza.

Jerson y el joven identico a él, peleando. El primero a punto de morir desangrado, Angie llorando e interviniendo en la pelea donde la katana de ambos atraveso su cuerpo.

Xavier soltó una lágrima y se agarro la cabeza con frustración, hace tiempo que él perdió a su familia a manos de un asesino. Su mujer embarazada, y su hija, Quien extrañamente le recordaba a Angie por la actitud.

Recordó como se sintió y como intento traerlas a la vida en vano, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada. Aún no avanzaba en sus conocimientos cientificos para hacer una cura contra la muerte.

Entonces los gemelos llegaron a su vida.

Angie con dos meses de embarazo y Jerson acompañandola en son de apoyo, Xavier recordo su sorpresa al ver a una niña de 15 embarazada y tan feliz y tranquila ante la idea de ser madre. Angie con cada semana de su revisión se gano su cariño por su actitud tan dulce, juguetona y en algunos casos malhumorada. Sobretodo el coraje de enfrentar un embarazo a tan temprana edad.

Cuidó de ella como si fuera su hija haciendo todo lo posible por que ella sacará adelante su embarazo. Entonces cuando Angie cumplio los cuatro meses y recibió la noticia de que ella había abortado accidentalmente, su corazón se detuvo.

La tristeza que sintió cuando sacó al embrión de ella, ya sin vida y Angie con su hermano al borde de la muerte, hicieron que este, desesperado se esforzara por crear algo que los mantuviera con vida, y finalmente consiguió transformarlos en los primeros vampiros sangre pura de la historia.

Lastima que con el niño de Angie, nunca pudó salvarlo. El embrión había sido destruido con los golpes.

Controlar a Angie en sus primeros días de vampira fue dificíl, después de la masacre de su familia, ella quería matarse asi misma para no enfrentar a su ex novio y su pasado.

La cuido lo más que pudo junto con Jerson, Dejo vivir a Alex y Mateo a petición de ella. Aún asi Angie se destruía más y más, degradandose a si misma en varias ocasiones.

Y ahora Xavier la veía platicar alegremente con Jeff The Killer, este le sonrió ladino y la atrajo a él dandole un beso intenso siendo correspondido.

Sintiendo una punzada de celos paternales se tronó los dedos y carraspeó ruidosamente.

—Angie, supongo que es hora de despedirnos. —Dijo Xavier tomando del brazo a Angie para separarla del asesino de la sonrisa e ignorando la mirada fulminante de Jeff.

Omar y Dayanne sabían demasiado, Xavier sabía lo importante que eran ambos para Angie que los dejo vivos, sin embargo matarlos no sería una opción, simplemente que ellos cuenten con protección en caso de que uno de los enemigos de Xavier descubra los puntos débiles de los gemelos.

Omar y Angie se miraron con tristeza, la segunda le extendió la mano en son de despedida, pero Omar la abrazo con fuerza llorando desconsolado.

—Hermanita, se que a ustedes dos los trollee tanto a tal grado de que le hicieran la parada a un autobús para huir.—Angie sonrió divertida pero entre lágrimas al recordar ese día;—Pero asesina o no, eres mi hermana y siempre te amaré.

La vampira se limpió sus lágrimas y se separo para mirar a Omar.

—Yo siempre te amare, hermano. Y los protegeré con mi vida.

—No te arriesgues tanto.—Omar la miró con seriedad y la volvió a abrazar soltandola rápidamente con un suspiro triste. —Y tu renacuajo, más te vale que la cuides. —Le sonrió ahora a Jerson dandole unas palmadas, este rodó sus ojos pero sonrío.

—Siempre.

Omar miro fulminante a Jeff quien ahora ya estaba en su forma normal, camino hacia él dandose cuenta de que Jeff era más bajo que él.

—Mas te vale que no me deshonres a mi hermana, mal intento de Joker.

Jeff soltó una carcajada y lo miró desafiante.

—Pero si a ella le encanta gemir abajo de mi.—Jeff sonriendo esquivo un rayo de Jerson, una cuchilla de Andrea, un hachazo de Xavier y una silla de Omar que quien sabe de donde salió pero no alcanzó a esquivar la patada que una sonrojada y enfureciea Angie le dio.

—¡No digas mentiras, Woods!—Grita enfurecida.

Jeff sonrió mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Pero lo harás.—Jeff le guiño el ojo sonrojandola más.

Dayanne riendo se acerco a Angie y la abrazo con todo y Emily, Angie se sorprendió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—De nuevo Angie… Gracias... Gracias por todo. Y si alguien puede ser feliz por el resto de la eternidad, eres tu. —Angie le miro sorprendida, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sonriendo con cálidez. —Y Emily siempre te recordará como su tía que le salvo la vida.—La bebé estiro su manita a Angie y esta dandole un dedo ella la apretó soltando un gemido lastimero.

—Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando. —Dayanne asintió y la dejo ir, provocando que Emily llorará al verse separada de su tía, A Angie se le estrujo el corazón al igual que a Xavier por verla asi, Soltando lágrimas la sacó de brazos de Dayanne y le dio un beso en la frente intentando tranquilizarla, Emily cerró sus ojitos ante el contacto de los frios labios de su tía contra su piel.

Y Angie siendo observada por todos dejo ir a su sobrina a brazos de su madre, Jerson iba a abrazarla para comfortarla, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Xavier la abrazó protectoramente acariciandole su cabello mientras el cuerpo de Angie tenia espasmos por el llanto.

Omar observó a Xavier abrazando a su hermana y sonrió cálidamente por la escena, sabía que Xavier amaba a su hermana, pero no como mujer, si no como hija.

Y Angie llorando le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo el amor de padre que núnca tuvo en sus momentos difíciles.

_**Fin capitulo 8.**_


	10. 9 : ¿Castigados?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Castigados? **

**Advertencias: Leve contenido sexual. **

—¡Ahora si se metieron en un gran problema!—Grito Xavier mirando enfurecido a Angie, Jerson, Andrea y… Mallene.

—En mi defensa viejo, Yo fui por quien se pelearon.—Se excusó Jerson haciendose el indignado.

—¡Mallene! Si te metí a la escuela de estos niños fue para que los cuides. ¡No para que les enseñes a ser más violentos!—Mallene lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dejalos ser, Xavier. Solo fue una pelea.

—Y tu Andrea, ¿Dormirte en clases?

—Tenía sueño. —Andrea se encogio de hombros mostrandose indiferente.

—Angie y tu debes controlar tus impulsos.—Angie ahora mostro fastidio y miró a Xavier con enfado.

—Fue culpa de la babosa esa. —gruño Angie.

Los demás veían la escena divertidos, incluso Toby le había quitado la camara de video a Masky para grabar a Andrea cuando esta fuera regañada y de paso ver sus ejem… amigos traseros cuando Xavier le diera sus nalgadas.

Jeff solo miraba con molestia a su suegro, no le gustaba que regañara a su vampira.

Pero, ¿Como fue que los cuatro Walker fuesen regañados por Xavier?

En el salón de clases se ve a Jerson, Angie y Andrea estando aburridos mientras la maestra explicaba, lo que la pobre no se había dado cuenta es que tanto Andrea como los gemelos estaban en el quinto sueño. Andrea el dormir hasta lo hacía con elegancía aprovechando que su pupitre estaba hasta atrás, mientras que a los gemelos los delataba el hilillo de saliva que escurria por la comisura de sus labios y unos lentes de hipster con ojos realistas pintados en ellos.

Una chica de aspecto timido con lentes de aumento, donde se podían apreciar unos hermosos ojos azules celestes miro al trio de hermanos con incredulidad, esta chica tenía el cabello negro el cual estaba atado en dos trenzas bajas. A simple vista parecía el patito feo de la clase.

La clase termino y la siguiente profesora entro, la profesora parecía nueva ya que los varones comenzaron a silbar cuando ella entro, Scarlett sonrio con mofa a los calentorros jovenes y Con su mirada busco a donde debian estar sus sobrinos.

Entonces puso una expresión sombría, no le gustaba que sus sobrinos la ignoraran, Scarlett tomo el borrador y lo lanzo directamente en la cabeza de Jerson, este hizo un gemido de dolor que hizo reir a la clase entera, la chica que se sentaba a su lado lo miro con lastima.

—Bien, ya que el joven Walker despertó vamos a empezar nuestra clase, Soy su nueva maestra de Matemáticas, mi nombre es Scarlett Walker.

Jerson bufo y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento poniendose los lentes, y pronto el parloteo de Scarlett se convirtio en un zumbido para sus oidos, a su lado de nuevo la chica le miro de forma nerviosa.

Cuando Scarlett comenzo a anotar unos problemas en el extenso pizarrón al volver de nuevo su mirada a los alumnos para pedir victimas, quiero decir voluntarios que resuelvan el ejercicio, noto de nuevo que Jerson estaba dormido, ¡Y no solo eso! Andrea y Angie también.

Scarlett con una venita marcandose en su frente tomo otro borrador y lo lanzo a cada uno de sus sobrinos , Andrea al tener su cabeza ya medio floja desperto alarmada al mismo tiempo que Angie quien por el susto se enderezo rápidamente dandole un putazo en la barbilla a Andrea. En cuanto a Jerson solo pudo atinar a sobarse su cabeza mirando con molestia a su tia.

—Aqui no se viene a dormir, ¿Me escucharon mocosos? —Gruño la pelirroja, Andrea bufo a modo de respuesta, Jerson rodo sus ojos y Angie asintió bostezando.

La chica de lentes miro curiosa a la hermana de Jerson, y a la vez sonrojandose un poquito. Quiza estaban muy cansados para saber lo que hacían.

Scarlett sonrio de forma malvada al ver que Andrea volvía a cabecear, entonces dando un fuerte zapatazo la señalo, Andrea se sobresalto y miro de forma asustada a Scarlett.

—Andrea Walker, pase a resolver el ejercicio. —Dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, Andrea recupero su compostura y se levanto mirando de forma indiferente a Scarlett.

Un coro burlón de "uuhh" se escucho en el salón de clases, Andrea los miro de forma asesina anotando a quienes asesinar uno por uno ya sea manipulandolos para que jueguen el dichoso juego de los lapices o simplemente asesinarlos a todos a la de ya de una forma que pareciera sacado de la pelicula "Destino Final" ,Nadie se tenía que enterar.

Andrea miro el problema con aburrimiento y rápidamente comenzo a escribir sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Scarlett quien solo sonrio orgullo.

—¡Muy bien!—Exclamo Sorprendida mirando el ejercicio, pero casi se cae de espaldas al igual que el resto de la clase cuando notó que la castaña solo había escrito "XY " repetidas veces. —Joven Andrea, no sea mam... digo no se haga la graciosita y resuelve el ejercicio.—Andrea sonrio divertida al igual que el resto de la clase cuando notaron la grosería que se iba a escapar de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Yo lo único que le entendí es XY.—Le contestó encogiendose de hombros ganandose una mirada fulminante de Scarlett, Andrea hizo el signo de paz y se regreso cotoneandose a su lugar para tomar sus cosas, tenía que alcanzar sus preciados pastelillos en la cafetería.

—Esto no se quedara aqui jovena.—Gruño Scarlett mientras Andrea salía a paso veloz del aula seguida de Jerson y Angie.

Andrea con expresión de drogada tenía amontonados diversos pastelillos y postres, a la mierda su figura, ella por su metabolismo no podía engordar.

Los alumnos que pasaban se le quedaban viendo incredulos, Andrea no los notó ya que solo tenía ojos para sus pastelillos y postres.

—Andrea, si no fuera por tu metabolismo creeme que engordarias demasiado y estarías peor que una ballena. —Dijo Jerson con indiferencia llevando solo una cajita de jugo y su carne con puré de papás al igual que Angie.

Andrea le miro como poseida haciendo que este trague pesado y se oculte detrás de su hermana.

—Hmp, cobarde.—Sonrió Andrea sentandose en una mesa con sus hermanos, justo cuando iban a consumir sus alimentos el tipico trio de porristas a molestar.

—Uy Andrea, No se como carajo tienes esa figura y comiendo como un neandertal.—Dijo Irene, la capitana de porristas, Andrea la ignoro y siguió comiendo sus amados postres, total pronto moririá accidentalmente en cuanto el viejo se descuide.

—Angie, cariño. ¿Me prestas un ratito a tu hermano?—Hablo la segunda en tono jocoso mirando de forma coqueta a Jerson, Angie apretó los puños sintiendo unas terribles ganas de desmembrar a esa castaña que tenía más silicón que piel y huesos.

—Lo siento chicas, yo ya tengo novia.—Sonrió de forma ladina Jerson, mirando a la joven de lentes que se había quedado viendo la discución apretando su bandeja, esta se sobresalto cuando sintió la mirada de Jerson sobre ella pero sobretodo la de la hermana de el moreno;—Hey Emma cariño, Ven aqui. — Dijo de forma melosa, Emma tuvo que obligarse a si misma avanzar a ellos, Angie la miro con ojos entrecerrados estando tensa, pero tuvo que relajarse y sonreirle a la chica, Ya desde hace cuando había notado atracción entre ambos.

Andrea ni en cuenta, ella con cada mordida a sus postres parecía feliz, y el trio de porristas pusieron una mueca de indignación.

—¡¿Ella?!, Jerson, ¡Exijo explicaciones! —Chillo Irene apuntando de forma despectiva a Emma, esta se encogió un poco en su asiento, sin embargo la mano de Angie en su hombro y la misma levantandose abruptamente para encarar a la tipa hicieron que Emma ensanchara sus ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡Mi hermano no tiene que darte explicaciones!

—¡Si el es MI novio! —Se quejo la tipa mirando a Jerson esperando a que lo afirmara, pero este levantandose tomo la mano de Emma entre las suya, la oji azul se quedo sin habla sintiendo su corazón palpitar.

—Solo fuiste una aventura, pero ahora encontre a quien realmente me gusta.—La cafetería se quedo en silencio, Emma abrió sus ojos por la impresión a la vez que sus mejillas adquirian un tierno sonrojo y Andrea hasta había dejado de comer sus amados postres para mirar a su hermano como si fuera una especie de alien. Angie sonrio complacida pero se borro cuando Irene se acercó a Emma para darle una cachetada.

—Ya sabia que la patito feo era una zorra.—Chillo con furia, Emma quedo con la cara volteada de lado con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa—; Que pasa nena, ¿Vas a llorar?

Entonces Emma le dió un golpe a Irene sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, En seguida sus secuaces fueron para ayudarle pero Angie pateo a Irene haciendo que esta grite por el dolor, entonces ahi fue donde comenzaron los estudiantes a gritar "Pelea pelea" con febril entusiasmo.

—A mi familia nadie la toca, estúpida. —Susurro de forma sombria, Gladys la amiga de Irene fue para ayudarle pero fue fue detenida por Jerson.

—Solo van a jugar un poquito Gladys. —Canturreo Jerson, viendo de reojo como Irene se ponía de pie y dandole una cachetada a Angie, pero le dolío más a ella que a la vampira.

Andrea regreso su atención a sus pastelillos sonriendo como drogada, sin embargo Jerson tenía planeado algo para ella ya que le avento a Gladdys tirandole sus postres, para Andrea fue como ver morir de nuevo a su familia.

—¡NO!—grito de forma drámatica llorando a mares, entonces vio el cuerpo de Gladdys levantandose de la mesa, artudida sin saber que pasaba;—Tu…—Gruño antes de abalanzarse a ella como gata en celo para intentar asesinarla.

Entonces la otra amiga de Irene se quedo viendo como la misma trataba de golpear a Angie y esta de lo más tranquila esquivandola, a Andrea jalandose el cabello con Gladdys, Jerson de quien sabe donde sacó unas banderitas donde decía "Team A-A" Emma lo miro con incredulidad pero después la mirada de odio de la chica la encogió.

—Tu zorra, donde Irene salga lastimada… —Gruño Ximena acercandose a ella, Emma se reunió de valor y la encaro.

—¿Que me vas a hacer tetas anti gravedad?

—¡Puta!—Chillo esta abalanzandose a Emma que ni tonta ni perezosa devolvio los rasguños y golpes.

—¡Oh no! ¡La maestra Scarlett viene para acá! —Grito un chico al fondo, y como si la hubiera invocado esta ingreso de lo más tranquila a la cafeteria yendo directamente a la barra de comida, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Angie dandose en "la madre" con Irene, Jerson hechando porras y Andrea casi matando a su rival a pisotones.

—¿¡Que carajo pasa aqui?! —Grito autoritaria callando finalmente a todo el alumnado, Angie estaba jaloneando el cabello a Irene y esta tenía la mano en su mejilla tratando de desgarrarsela con sus uñas pintadas de esmalte rosa, Andrea detuvo su pie en el aire mirando con miedo a Scarlett, Jerson le valio madres y siguió animando a Emma a que le golpeara más fuerte a su rival.

—¡Maestra! ¡Angie esta loca, quize acercarme a ella amablemente y ella me insulto y me golpeo! —Chillo Irene haciendose la victima, Scarlett la miro sin creerle, luego miro a su "sobrina"

—No le creas, Solo estamos jugando a quien deja calva a quien.—Angie sonrio de forma tranquila y angelical indignando a Irene, cuando estaba por replicar recibio un manotazo en su boca, Scarlett miro a su alrededor y se encogio de hombros.

—Solo no interrumpan mi comida, mocosos. —Irene se indigno más cuando la pelirroja tomo demasiada comida de la barra y se fue a sentar lejos del campo de pelea.

—¡Estúpida vieja!—Gruño Irene, Scarlett se enderezó y como si fuera el exorcista giro su cabeza lentamente para verla.

—Tu… Mocosa de útero público… ¿¡Me dijiste vieja?!—Grito enfurecida acercandose a zancadas a ella, esta se encogió intimidada, pero Scarlett no tuvo compasión y se abalanzo contra ella;—¡Angie ayudame a matar a esta mocosa!

—Con gusto.—Sonrió Angie antes de unirse a la pelea con Scarlett para matar a esa chica de Útero público.

Volviendo al tiempo actual…

—Joder.—Bufó Xavier sobandose el puente de la nariz, Por lo que le habían contado no solo se había descubierto su secreto, si no que ahora tenía una "nuera" nueva, posiblemente tendrían que mudarse de nuevo, Quiza Italia era una buena opción…

Emma permanecia quieta siendo custodiada por los pequeños Walker, aunque miraba asustada a las criaturas que se hayaban ahí a su alrededor, Desde que salieron del colegio supo que era el chico por el cuál se desvivía, quizo negarse a creerlo, pero al mostrar esa fuerza para romper un librero enorme en un berrinche lo comprobo.

Ahora temía por su vida, Aunque tenía la leve esperanza de que Angie o Jerson la salvaran.

—¿Que harán con la de lentes? —Pregunto Jeff rodeando la cintura de Angie, Emma se tensó al oír hablar al famoso asesino de la sonrisa eterna, pero cuando sintió el par de miradas de los gemelos se relajó un poco.

—¿Jerson?—Pregunto Xavier mirando con severidad a su hijo adoptivo casi como si le estuviera ordenando que se hiciera cargo de la mujer que embarazo, este sonrió y se acerco a Emma tomandole de la mano.

—Ella será parte de nosotros, ya que su cordura estaba rota. —Respondió Jerson acercandose al rostro de Emma—; Dime, ¿Te gusto? ¿Serías capaz de abandonar a tus padres e iniciar una nueva vida conmigo?

Emma tragó pesado y trato de desviar su mirada estando sonrojada, la mirada de los extraños habitantes estaban posada en ellos.

—Si…—Respondio quedito cerrando sus ojos, sin embargo dejo de sentir el agarre en su mano, ahora la mano de este estaba en su barbilla y los labios de Jerson sobre los de ella, Emma ensancho los ojos pero le siguió el beso torpemente.

Angie sonrio levemente sintiendose feliz por su hermano, mientras que Jeff bufaba por lo asqueroso de la situación, por lo que tiro de la mano de Angie arrastrandola lejos de la sala sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Hey Jeff, ¿Que sucede?—Pregunto Angie sonriente dejandose arrastrar por el asesino cuando ambos entraron a una habitación, Jeff le miro en silencio con esos ojos azules oscurecidos por la locura y el deseo.

—Enana, no lo repetire dos veces y se que es muy pronto para esto. Enserio me jode ser tan cursi como esas peliculas que luego ve Nina pero es la única forma…Aparte la pulga esa que tienes como hermano tiene la culpa de hacermelo ver de esa forma y obligarme a aceptarlo, pero… —Jeff titubeó un poco adquiriendo un tono rosado en sus mejillas por lo que gruño y agacho su cabeza para ocultarlo, Angie estaba sonrojada y sonreia de forma amigable incitandolo a continuar, Jeff alzando su mirada de nuevo mostro firmeza en su mirada—; Te Amo, Angie.

Fin capitulo 9


	11. 10 : Sospechas

Jeff ocultó su cara en el cuello de Angie, avergonzado de lo que acaba de decir y sonando verdaderamente como un idiota enamorado del que solía burlarse, en cuanto a Angie se quedo helada y teniendo los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo su corazón latir de forma acelerada.

—¿Q-Qué?—Balbuceó ella sintiendose estúpida por que sea lo único que salío de sus labios, pero aún asi admitió que la cara enfadada de Jeff fue divertida.

—Angie… —Gruño Jeff;—No repetiré las cosas de nuevo.

Angie trató de tranquilizarse sintiendo una corriente helada bajar por su espalda y sudar de repente por el nerviosismo, que alguien te amara era algo muy grande y demasiado serio, y más si te lo expresaban.

Ella hace poco que lloraba por Brayan y de lo que pudo haber sido su familia, aún así por su hermano gemelo y su nueva familia tuvo que sonreír y salir adelante, asesinando gente con tal de calmar su nueva sed de sangre. Fue dificil para Angie controlarlo, pero pudo.

Al conocer a Jeff al principio pensó en él como un pasatiempo su olor le atraía demasiado, al igual que su olor de sangre y muerte, Se interesó en él y se hizo su rival.

Pero con el pasar de las semanas se convirtió de rivalidad a amistad y de amistad a cariño. Pero siempre creyó que hasta ahí, ya que Brayan aún ocupaba su mente.

¿Pero ya para que negarlo? Se enamoró nuevamente de alguien que jamás aceptaría tener descendientes con ella y que le haría daño sin pensarlo, de la persona equivocada de nuevo.

Angie puso una expresión sombría exasperando un poco a Jeff que no le apartó su mirada de encima, no quería aceptar ese sentimiento. Ella debía vivir por su venganza pero ya no había vuelta atrás. ¡No escogío enamorarse de un asesino!

—Y-yo…–Tenía que decirselo, si no sabía que algo malo pasaría si no le expresaba igual sus sentimientos, pero no podía, no era fácil para ella decir un "Te Amo " abiertamente, con Brayan no le costó trabajo, pero ¿Por qué con él si?, Si Jeff le confesó sus sentimientos ella podía. Pero el maldito nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, asi que lo único que atinó a hacer es agarrarlo de su polera poniendose de puntillas y besarlo con toda la dulzura de la que le fue posible.

Jeff a su vez, se sorprendío y la abrazo por la cintura viendo divertido los ojos apretados de ella y su sonrojo, la atrajó más a él tomandola de su trasero e intesificando el beso. Angie jadeó y rodeo su cuello aceptando el nuevo ritmo del beso.

Jeff gruño y le mordió el labio provocando que ella soltara un ronroneo, a Jeff le da algo al oirla ronronear, y más cuando ella le mordio suavemente jalando su labio y mordiendolo. Jeff no se asustó por una transformación si no que eso lo exito un poco más.

—Angie… —Gruño él, Angie le miro con ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo y sonrío adivinando las intensiones de Jeff.

—Aquí no, Jeff. Vamos a un lugar más privado sin que nada nos moleste.

Este amplio su sonrisa tallada estando de acuerdo y acepto cuando Angie le tendio su mano.

—Me agrada tu idea.

Ambos sonriendose con complicidad, salieron de la casa de Slenderman donde aún se escuchaban los chillidos de Xavier preguntandole a todos por su hija y Jerson alegando que no sabía donde estaba, Angie soltó una risita y en un rápido movimiento se hechó a Jeff a la espalda, este aunque no lo demostrará se asusto y más cuando Angie comenzó a correr.

—Mocosa, puedo correr.¿Sabes? —Protesto Jeff haciendo reir a la vampira.

—Lo se Jeff, pero es mejor que vayamos más rápido que a tu velocidad normal, asi nos descubririan.—Se burló ella.

—Joder, me siento como la chica pendeja de esa saga de haditas brillantes del bosque. —Se quejó este de nuevo aferrandose un poco más a ella cuando esta se subio a un árbol para saltar en rama en rama, Angie amplió su sonrisa burlona.

—Tranquilo, valdrá la pena.

—Espero o me vengare de ti.—Murmuro Jeff con la voz ensombrecida por el deseo, Angie se estremeció cuando este le rozo la lengüa en su oreja.

—¡Ven Emma!—Canturreo Sally dando brinquitos a cada pasito mientras sostenía la mano de Emma, ella se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento, si mostraba miedo probablemente se aprovechen de eso.

—¿A donde me llevas? — Preguntó Emma sonriendo levemente con dulzura, la niña a pesar de tener aspecto terrorifico en realidad era una niña dulce y madura. Emma pudo notar que cada uno de los habitantes de la casa de Slenderman tenía una historia que los obligaba ser así.

–Jerson dijo que te llevara a tu habitación, queda al lado de la de él y Angie. Así si necesitas algo, estará cerca.

—Sally, ¿Por qué Jerson me dijo que debía estar aqui?

La niña torció sus labios dudando en responder.

—Supongo que es por que te quiere.—Contestó mirandole de forma pícara, pero al notar como ella estaba en shock se puso nerviosa. –¡Bueno, Sólo es una suposición! Jejeje —Agitó sus manos delante de ella en son de nerviosismo, Emma seguía en shock y al reaccionar puso un semblante triste.

—¿Por qué? No tengo nada en especial como las chicas que el solía frecuentar. No soy bonita y no tengo buen cuerpo. —Emma se señalo asi misma su cuerpo, este estaba esbelto, su vientre plano y su busto era pequeño.

—Yo no se de estos temas a pesar de que salgo con BEN.—Respondió Sally con timidez, Emma le miro incredula por lo que acaba de saber y el hecho de que una niña de 8 años ande con uno que aparenta 13 o 14 años. Emma al intentar añadir algo más, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando ambas se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera oscura;— Aquí es tu habitación, Espero que te sientas cómoda —Sally le sonrie amigable a Emma, ella le devuelve la sonrisa preguntandose donde quedaron esos asesinos despiadados que todo mundo cuenta con temor.

—Gracias pequeña Sally.

—No hay de que, ¡Espero que pronto juguemos!

La niña se dio la vuelta y se alejó por los pasillos dando saltitos con su tipico humor infantil, Emma la siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió, una vez que lo hizo soltó un suspiro resignado y abrió la puerta esperandose algo tenebroso.

Una habitación blanca crema, monotona y vacía a

excepción de una cama implacablemente tendida con sabanas azul celeste, almohadas grises, unas dos solitarias ventanas atras de la cama, un armario lo suficiente espacioso para su ropa, y un escritorio. Emma miró el lugar pensativa planeando como remodelarlo un poco.

—Parece que tu habitación te gusta mucho.—Dijo amigable la voz de Jerson, Emma soltó un chillido sobresaltandose y miro a Jerson con reproche, este sonrio de forma burlona ganandose un bufido de Emma que se acomodo los lentes, se le desarreglaron por el susto.

—¡Me has asustado!

—Perdona, no era mi intención.—Musito con falso pesar sonriendo internamente al verla sonrojarse con su prescencia, Emma le devolvió la mirada timidamente encontrandose con la mirada castaña rojiza de los ojos del muchacho, producto de alimentarse con frecuencia de la sangre de los humanos. Y Jerson se sintió conmovido por esos ojos claros que mostraban respeto y temor a él.

—Quiero irme a casa, Jerson.

Jerson no mostró lo afectado de las palabras de la chica de lentes, pero tuvo que reunir su cordura y no perder la calma.

—Esta es tu casa ahora, Emmy.

—P-pero... mis padres...—Trató de inventar una excusa, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse en un lugar lleno de criaturas de leyenda, y no por que le desagradaran. No, su familia la necesitaba. O eso quería creer ella.

Fue entonces cuando sintió a Jerson acorralandola contra la pared y alzandole la barbilla, Emma se sonrojo de nuevo y cerro sus ojos por el miedo.

—Ellos estarán bien sin ti, Además yo podría hacer que te vengues de ese tipo que abuso de ti.—Emma le miro sorprendida por que Jerson haya sabido eso, mientras que el vampiro sonrio de forma torcida;— Puedo cambiar tu vida si aceptas estar conmigo.

Emma se tensó y lo pensó bien. Si se quedaba con Jerson perdía a su familia, su vida y sus estudios, conviviria con seres extraños y quedaría estancada. Pero igual podría vengarse de todos quienes se burlaron de ella con su ayuda, de ese tipo quién abuso de su ingenuidad.

Pero si se iba, Seguiría con su vida monotona, el chico que abusó de ella seguiría acosandola sexualmente y sería una carga para sus padres.

Emma bajo la mirada mostrando tristeza, y esta pasó a determinación, Jerson que no perdía de vista sus gestos se mostro complacido cuando ella alzó sus ojos azules de él mostrando firmeza y seguridad.

—Acepto.

(Advertencia: Contenido Sexual algo explicito.)

Jeff besaba de forma exigente a Angie casi al punto de parecer desesperado, esta le seguía su ritmo estando debajo del asesino sin importarle que este este apoyando completamente su peso en ella, Jeff estaba solo en boxers, mientras que Angie solo estaba en ropa interior.

La vampira gimió cuando este le mordio el cuello casi de forma agresiva a la vez que Jeff gruñia por la forma en la que Angie le rasguñaba su espalda. Sus respiraciones estabam agitadas al igual que sus corazones acelerados. Angie unió sus labios con los de Jeff en un suave beso que este siguió.

—Mocosa, me he estado aguantando mucho tiempo. Ni creas que seré delicado contigo.

—No te pedí que lo fueras. —murmuro Angie soltando una risita, Jeff se quito sus boxers dejando ver su erección, Angie le miró curiosa y lo tocó sacandole un gruñido a Jeff.

—Que raro que aún se te pare cuando te quemaste y que conserve su color de piel original.— Jeff le miro con molestia, no le gustaba que recordaran su pasado yo horrendo, agarro el cuchillo de lado izquierdo de la cama y lo alzo para que Angie lo viera, esta ensancho los ojos y salto como resorte.

—¡Ni se te ocurra cabrón!

—Eres mía, asi que si te quiero romper tus bragas, te las rompere. —Rezongó Jeff antes de tomar el trozo de tela y cortarla con su cuchillo, Angie soltó un mohín.

—Le pediré a Xavier que me lleve a comprar más.—Se quejó, pero los labios de Jeff dejaron de lado su enfado, Angie le devolvio el beso mientras este la recargaba sobre la cama desgastada. Angie suspiro de placer al igual que Jeff cuando sus intimidades rozaron una con otra.

Jeff guió su virilidad a la entrada de Angie y en un movimiento de caderas lo metió hasta adentro, La vampira soltó un gemido alto arqueando su espalda y sonriendo a Jeff, quien comenzó con sus movimientos siendo brusco a la vez que respiraba agitado, Angie soltaba leves jadeos mientras enrredaba sus piernas en la cintura del asesino.

Jeff le mordió el hombro cuando aumentó la intensidad de sus estocadas, Angie gimió arqueando su espalda rasguñandole la espalda a Jeff, este fue bajando dando leves chupetones en su cuello hasta bajar a sus senos los cuales uno mordisqueo y otro con su mano jugueteo con el pezón jalandolo. Angie ronroneo y sonrio sintiendose demasiado excitada.

—Mmmn, Jeff... —Jadeo ella cuando este renaudo sus estocadas siendo un poco más suave, Jeff amplió su sonrisa tallada subiendo las piernas de su amante a sus hombros, Angie se retorcio por el placer y mordio sus labios mirando a Jeff con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, este le regreso la mirada y la atrajo entre si quedando ambos sentados, Jeff besó a Angie con fiereza aferrandola de su cintura con una mano y otra en su nuca, esta le devolvio el beso rodeandolo por el cuello y moviendose levemente con él.

Jeff soltando un gruñido aumento sus embestidas cuando sintió su extasís llegar, Angie escondió su rostro entre su cuello y finalmente ambos llegaron juntos al climax.

—Finalmente mía, Angie.—Murmuro este en la oreja de la vampira con la voz ronca y haciendo reir a Angie por las cosquillas que su voz le produjo.

—Tuya. —Afirmó ella mirandolo a los ojos y besandolo nuevamente en los labios;— Y yo también Te amo.

Jeff se mostró complacido y mantuvo aferrada a su vampira, mientras que la joven tenía sus ojos abiertos por la impresión por lo fácil que pudo decirselo.

(Fin de contenido explicito)

En ese momento su burbuja se vió interrumpida por Toby, Hoodie, Masky y Jerson el último usando una hacha de Toby rompió la puerta de madera hechando fuego por los ojos literalmente.

Angie se abstuvo de lanzar un gritito de furia y lanzarle la mesilla rota de noche que se hayaba al lado de la cama, en cuanto a Jeff solto un gruñido al ver a los proxys del larguirucho y cubrió a Angie con su cuerpo mirando amenazante a los proxys, más les valia no haber visto la desnudez de Angie.

—Un segundo los descuido y este Joker ya me pervirtio a mi hermanita.—Gruño sombrío mirando a Jeff, este sonrío burlón y beso el cuello de Angie y esta soltó un gemido. —Bastardo. —Bufaron los gemelos, uno por furia de que le pervirtieran a la hermana y la otra por la vergüenza.

Masky sin inmutarse mucho carraspeó para llamar la atención de los demás, Hoddie miraba a otro lado y Toby tenía sus manos en su cara para evitar mirar a la vampira, extrañamente sus manos tenían huequitos donde se veían sus ojos cubiertos por sus goggles naranjas.

Los demás miraron a Masky expectantes y este procedio a revelar lo que descubrió:

—Seguimos a Efrain hasta su guarida, al parecer el anda experimentando algo con mujeres por lo que se oía o eso se sospecha.—Dijo con la voz carente de emociones, Angie ensancho sus ojos con horror, y Jeff se mantuvo desinteresado. —Al parecer anda asesinandolas cuando no sirven, y menciona algo sobre dos experimentos. Creemos que pueden tratarse de criaturas peores que B.O.B o The Rake.

—¿Para hacer qué? —Intervino Jerson viendo de reojo a su hermana mientras esta se vestía rapido al igual que Jeff.

—Destruir a Xavier y su clan. —Respondio pensativo Hoodie con su voz juvenil llena de seriedad.

—Al parecer habla de algo sobre perfeccionarlos. —Comentó Toby con indiferencia, Angie chasqueo la lengüa.

—Esto ya se convirtió en algo personal.—Dijo Angie con molestia, Jerson miro a su hermana.

—No lo hubieras engañado de esa forma para robarle la mitad de su poder. —La reprendió, Angie bufó.

—Él fue tan iluso como para creer que iba a ser su compañera. —Respondió ella con fastidio, Jeff frunció el ceño sintiendo una punzada de celos.

—Debemos informarle a Xavier. — dijo Masky con seriedad.

—Pero, ¿Y si solo son sospechas? —pregunto Jerson no mostrando lo preocupado que esta.

—Aún asi debemos estar prevenidos y entrenar lo que más se puede para la masacre que se viene. —Le respondió su hermana sonriendo resignada, Jerson sonrio de la misma forma y tomó la mano de su hermana.

—No mueras, Hermanita. — Murmuro burlón, Angie rió y apretó la mano de su gemelo.

—Ni tu, Hermanito. —Angie sintió otra mano apretar la suya y miró el rostro ladeado de Jeff notando su sonrojo avergonzado, Angie apretó su mano sintiendose conmovida. No podrá tener una familia con Jeff ni una relación normal, pero al menos tendría que disfrutarlo en lo que se avecinaba la carnicería que su ex maestro planeaba.

Fin capitulo 10.


	12. 11 Los Planes de Zalgo

12\. Los planes de Zalgo.

Jeff The Killer se encontraba al lado de su novia matando gente en un edificio, los gritos aterrados se podían oir a kilometros de distancia al igual que las risas divertidas de Angie y las psicópatas de Jeff.

Los policias que se habían atrevido a intentar detenerlos resultaron cruelmente asesinados por la pareja.

Jerson por otro lado sonreia divertido viendo como su cuñado sacaba las tripas de un hombre que tenía finta de ser profesor, este había mirado sin querer a Angie mostrando un sonrojo y pensando si era un castigo o un regalo divino de que ella venga a matarlo, pobre hombre.

Angie mordía la yugular de otro hombre con desesperación. Desde hace días que su sed no se saciaba fácilmente, sus cambios de humor eran más frecuentes y sus sueños no eran para nada agradables por lo cual la joven vampira no había dormido en días.

Tenía una leve sospecha y le aterraba, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Sus sueños iban más allá de ser de un bonito color rosa a un negro, bastantes sombríos y tétricos.

Llantos de un bebé, Gritos desesperados de ella, la risa maniatica de Jeff a la vez que decía su típica frase y despues se ve a ella misma abrazando a un bultito blanco ensangrentado y acariciando ausentemente la manita de la criatura.

Angia arrojó con violencia el cuerpo al piso y se limpió con brusquedad la sangre. Observó a su pareja dandose cuenta de que ahora ya se llevaba mejor con su hermano, la mirada de Jeff ahora se mostraba menos desolada y triste.

Pero si en algo debía ser realista la joven vampira era que, si tendría un niño del asesino de la sonrisa… Entonces debía separarse de Jeff, él núnca aceptaría a un hijo suyo. ¿O si?

Jeff The Killer, daba fin a las vidas, más no las creaba. No tenía para nada una imagen paternal ni siquiera con Sally o con Alex, era más bien el típico hermano mayor que te molestaba a cada rato por cualquier cosa hasta exasperarte.

Aunque Jeff siendo padre, Angie no lo podía imaginar. Y tenía miedo, Miedo por la posible criatura que crecía en su vientre, hijo de un asesino.

—¡Hey, Ang!—Jerson la llamo, Angie alzó la vista para observarlo.—; ¡Hora de irnos! ¡Quiero ver si Emma ya termino su transformación!

—¡Ahi voy!—Respondío ella sonriendo de forma seca, más ninguno de los varones la notó. Angie fue a ellos siendo tomada de ambas manos por su hermano y su pareja, en silencio ambos se retiraron de ese lugar, no sin antes que Angie y Jerson provocaran un incendio con sus dones.

Hace semanas que Masky, Hoodie y Toby habían revelado sus sospechas con Efraín, la primera vez que Angie se había entregado a Jeff y que se decidiera que Emma fuera una vampira si Jerson la quería para él.

Por otro lado Andrea y Toby sostenían una relación que comenzó a ir más allá de lo amistoso, fue raro… ya que nunca se había visto la relación entre ambos castaños.

Mateo por otro lado había desaparecido por un tiempo, dejando a unos cuantos preocupados por el muchacho, mientras que Alex seguía con sus hermanos y sosteniendo una relación de compañerismo con BEN.

Volviendo con los protagonistas, Angie en un descuido de ambos varones, se soltó de su novio y fue en busca de su creador o como ella le llamaba: Su padre.

Xavier posiblemente le diría si sus sospechas de estar esperando un niño de Jeff The Killer eran ciertas cuando ella había perdido posibilidades de ser madre.

Con ese pensamiento Angie se dirigió donde estaba Xavier, en su nuevo laboratorio internandose más en el bosque.

Entró sin decir nada viendo a Xavier estudiando algo que se formaba en una capsúla, este tenía forma humanoide y estaba en posición fetal, su rostro era similar al de una calavera.

—Ehm… Xavier… —Lo llamó timidamente, Xavier al voltear su rostro con seriedad ablando su mirada a una cálida al notar a su querida hija adoptiva en su laboratorio.

—Dime mi princesita.—Respondio meloso, Angie se removió incómoda por lo que preguntaría a continuación.

—N-nosotros… ehm…—Xavier le miró confundido por su reacción, Angie solo jugueteó con sus dedos mirandolo de vez en cuando notando como este adoptaba un poco de seriedad.— ¿Jerson y yo podemos pro-crear?

Xavier frunció el ceño más confundido por la pregunta que su hija le daba, Aún asi le dió una respuesta.

—Si, si pueden pro-crear. Solo que Jerson al egendrar un niño en una mujer humana El bebé puede tardar 6 meses solamente en desarrollarse Si tú con ese … —Xavier frunció los labios con desagrado.—; Degenerado asesino llegan a tener un niño, en tí el bebé se desarrollaría en 3 meses.

Angie ensancho sus ojos y llevo inconsientemente las manos a su vientre, Xavier lo notó y puso expresión horrorizada.

—Angie… No me dirás que tú… —El pobre cientifico estaba asustado, sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse, pero solo tenía en su mente las maneras de asesinar a Jeff The Killer por tocar a su "princesita".

—N-no está confirmado… —tartamudeo ella con miedo, Xavier fue a Angie y la abrazo cálidamente.

—Sé que tienes miedo de perderlo de nuevo, así que… te ayudaré a saber si tienes un niño dentro de ti y si es así creeme que no dejaré que nadie te lo arrebate, de que nacerá, nacerá. —Le aseguro con firmeza, y Angie se relajó un poco y retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, le sonrío a su padre y este limpió sus lágrimas antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

—Gracias, papá. —Murmuro ella con dulzura.

—No agradezcas, pero anda. Sientate que debo sacarte estudios para saber si realmente tienes una criatura creciendo en tu vientre. —Señalo una silla giratoria con su barbilla y sonriendo de forma angelical enseñando una aguja, ahí Angie palideció. Odiaba las inyecciones.

Zalgo, el mismo terror en persona se encontraba observando con interés a Xavier y Angie desde un portal estando todavia en el laboratorio, Angie apretaba sus ojos por el dolor y apartaba la vista de la aguja que Xavier le metía en su brazo.

Después con un chasquido de dedos cambio la escena para observar a Jerson y a Jeff asesinando a unos pobres diablos que se metieron al bosque de Slenderman.

—Dalila.— La voz de este extraño ser era siniestra, ronca y autoritaria, a cualquiera que le escuchara le daría miedo incluso hasta a el más valiente.

A la habitación entró un ser de aspecto humanoide, blanco como una hoja de papel, su cabello era de un tono blanco hueso y por lo que se veía era una mujer, dicha mujer humanoide tenía las facciones algo toscas y el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos se encontraba vacío.

—Señor Zalgo.—Su voz era delicada aunque carecía de emociones, sus dientes afilados se curvaron en una sonrisa respetuosa a la vez que le hacía una reverencia a su "Señor".

—¿Como va nuestro pequeño amigo?

—Va perfectamente bien señor, según Helius planea despertarlo una vez que la mocosa Walker tenga los 3 meses de embarazo.

Zalgo fruncio sus labios en una fina linea.

—Mejor que sea en un mes, Dalila. Informaselo a Helius. —La mujer peliblanca asintió educadamente y se dispuso a retirarse. —Dalila.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señor? —Pregunto pacientemente.

—Que todo salga de acuerdo al plan. El mocoso Walker acá. Y ese bicho quiero que Efraín lo use para desatar la ira de la chiquilla vampira. Con eso ambos gemelitos finalmente se romperan.

—Como usted ordene señor.—Zalgo sonrío complacido y le hizo una seña a su fiel sirvienta para que se retirara.

—"Falta poco… Y _ustedes_ de nuevo despertarán para ayudar a los gemelitos a traer caos al mundo. " —

Por otro lado, en un laboratorio Dalila se acercó a una capsula, donde de ella tenía un extraño líquido rojizo burbujeante. Dentro de esa capsula, yacía un joven con ropa oscura con un extraño simbolo por delante.

Dicho joven, era similar a Jerson Walker.

—Te falta poco para despertar niñato.— Dijo Dalila con voz suave aunque con un deje burlón—; La confusión y dolor que crearas en la pequeña Walker cuando piense que es su hermano quien la intentará matar me llena de tanta ansiedad por que despiertes. —Posó una de sus manos blancas acariciando con sus dedos huesudos la capsula, entonces escucho como el corazón del joven brincó señal de que comenzaba a tener vida.

Al mismo tiempo Jerson junto con BEN jugaban Halo 2 en la consola del fantasma rubio, ambos al tener la lengüa de fuera daba la sensación de que sufrieran un retraso en vez de aparentar concentrarse. Mallene miraba entretenida todo mientras le cepillaba el cabello a Sally.

Y fue ahí donde Jerson dejo caer el control del Xbox a la vez que adoptaba una mueca de dolor y soltaba un grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza, alarmando a los demás quienes llegaron a socorrerlo.

—¿Que ha pasado? — pregunto Slenderman alarmado entrando a la sala seguido de Eyeless y Nina, Emma venía detrás de ellos y para nada le gustó ver a su querido Jerson sufriendo.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo comenzó a gritar! —Respondio Sally asustada poniendo las manos en la cabeza de Jerson, Andrea entro a la sala usando su típica máscara de gato la cual estaba manchada de sangre.

—Jerson, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto algo preocupada, Jerson no respondío, dejo de gritar y cayó inconsiente en brazos de su amiga. —¡Joder Jerson!

—¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? —Pregunto Nina curiosa y en cierta parte preocupada por su amigo.

Eyeless a pesar de que tenía su típica máscara azúl mostro seriedad en sus palabras.

—Jerson por un momento no era él mismo.

Angie permaneció dandole la espalda a Jeff con expresión inexpresiva solo se dedicaba mirar a la nada acariciando el pelaje rojizo de Smile el cuál azotaba su cola contento mientras restregaba su cabeza en el vientre de la vampira.

En eso Jeff entró a su habitación ampliando su sonrisa al ver a su novia donde debía estar, pero al notar su expresión inexpresiva adopto una mueca de seriedad.

—Hey. —La llamó, Angie volteó a verlo y Jeff no supo por que le dió mala espina la expresión de su novia.

—Hey.—Le devolvió el saludo con sequedad, Jeff sintió como su pecho se oprimía al no estar acostumbrado a la frialdad de su vampira.

Quizó gruñir con molestia, esa vampira desde que llegó lo hizo débil.

—¿Qué sucede Angie? —Pregunto el asesino con cautela acercandose a ella como si fuera un cazador asechando a su presa.

—Jeff. —Tragó pesado y titubeo en decirle o no sobre el asunto de un posible bebé. Temía su reacción, pero debía ir al grano. —; Creo que tu y yo debemos terminar esta relación.

Tanto Jeff como Angie sintieron pesado su corazón, pero al contrarío que Angie, Jeff no lo demostró, toda esa tristeza que se acumulo en su interior se transformo en ira.

Esa vampira le pertenecía,no tenía por que dejarla ir.

—Escuchame bien Angélica Walker, Tu eres mía. ¿Entendido? ¡No voy a aceptar que tu dejes de serlo! —Angie se hecho para atrás cuando Jeff la acorraló entre la cabecera de la cama acercando amenazante su rostro al de ella. Ambos pelinegros respiraban de forma agitada, uno por furia y otra por miedo.

—¡Es que esto no va a funcionar Jeff! —Le grito de vuelta igual de furiosa aunque con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

—¡¿Y por qué lo dices?!

Angie le miro en silencio quedandose muda con un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirle nada sobre su hijo, todavía no.

Esta vez salvaría a la criatura de su vientre de un padre que era un asesino.

La joven se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir pío, ignorando los gritos de Jeff exigiendole que vuelva y le explique el por qué de la situación.

Nina al estar pasando por ahí después de haber ido por un vaso con agua, chocó cuando Angie iba en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

—¡Oye Angie, Casi me tumbas! —Reprochó molesta, pero al verle la expresión aflijida ablando su mirada molesta.

—¡Lo siento mucho Nina!

—Venga Angie, ya esta bien.— No estaba en su naturaleza ser tan amable, su amistad con Angie en si era como la de una tipica hermana mayor fastidiando a la menor, pero verle esa expresión desolada sentía como su alma pedía a gritos ser escuchada. —¿Estas bien?

Y tal como Nina lo sospechó, Angie sacudió su cabeza. Nina le tomó la muñeca y se la llevo a su habitación.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama donde finalmente Angie pudo llorar libremente siendo consolada por Nina.

—Joder Ang, dime que te sucede. —Insistió la asesina de morado, Angie tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas para poder hablar bien.

—¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?—Pregunto en un murmullo quebrado, Nina asintió rodando sus ojos. La vampira a veces era tan infantil…

—Lo juró.

—Nina… Yo no sé que hacer, tengo demasiado miedo de lo que pase con Jeff. ¡No quiero que me lastime ahora que voy a estar un poco vulnerable!

Nina si tuviera todavia las cejas las hubiera alzado por la confusión.

—¿Ah?

—Nina… —Angie respiro hondo y después miro con firmeza los ojos de Nina. —Estoy embarazada de Jeff.

Nina ensancho más sus ojos y sus labios formaron una "O". Estar sorprendida era poco, si no igual se sentía feliz, envidia y celos. Angie tendría un bebé de la persona que ama, Nina no sabía si podía concebir el hijo de un fantasma demonio, pero por otro lado, un bebé en casa ablandaría a todos por un buen tiempo.

—¡Felicidades Angie!—Exclamo feliz abrazandola rápidamente pero con suavidad, Angie sonrio con timidez cuando Nina puso las manos sobre su vientre que comenzaba a abultarse un poco. —¿Y cuál es tu miedo? ¿Que Jeff no acepte a su hijo?

Angie asintió timidamente.

—Será un embarazo de tres meses, no podré ocultarselo por mucho tiempo…—Angie ahogó un sollozo que amenazo con salir de su garganta.— Temo que rechaze a su hijo y me abandone o peor aún… qué le haga daño.

Nina soltó una risita ronca y se separo un poco de ella tomandola de los hombros en son de apoyo.

—Ang, Por mas despiadados que seamos nosotros por asesinar a sangre fría, al momento de encontrar a alguien que valga la pena y nos soporte tal y como somos, es cuando entra el amor, de amor a obsesión. Si nos recuerda a alguien de nuestro pasado para bien, es dificil que podamos olvidarnos de esa persona. Incluso los asesinos, tenemos nuestros sentimientos cuando encontramos esa luz que ilumine un poco nuestro mundo de oscuridad y locura . — Angie la miro sorprendida por sus palabras, pero no pudo negar que tenía razón. —Y si ese holgazán de Jeff dice amarte, no te lastimaría a tí y a su própio hijo con tal de que la luz de su oscuridad no desaparezca. En otros casos no los lastimaría, a pesar de haber asesinado a sus padres, ustedes serían los únicos por amar a su verdadero yo.

Angie sintió una calidez en el pecho al mismo tiempo que su vientre se removía un poco, al poner su mano sintiendo la cálidez que añoro desde su primer embarazo supo que nada tenía que perder intentando una familia con un asesino que decía amarla con locura.

Y esta vez, su hijo tendría que nacer. Sí o sí.

Continuará…


End file.
